Midnight
by SoulEWLVG
Summary: Meet Codiac, a old fashioned P.I from the outback... He's charming and quite a hit with the ladies. He likes to play soccor and spend time with his friends....however there is a slight catch....Cody is a vampire, a magician and a blooming good tracker.
1. 1

_**Midnight**_

**Chapter One: The Beginning...**

Talk about bored to 'death'. You would think a trip to Toronto from Australia wouldn't be as boring. Well try being stuck in a freezer in a container, on a ship in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Unable to move, see or smell. I could hear though, if I was awake, but I could not physically move about the ship. As you might have guessed, yes I am a vampire. Why my sire is sending me to Toronto for I do not know. The last thing I heard him say was this:

''I hope this PI, Mick knows how to handle some one like Codiac, because I have to admit he is a bit of a hand full'' I wanted to growl at him, but I was already in my paralysed state.

Marcus is a very old vampire. He knew of the magic arts, and like a few vampires he could muster it. Marcus knew that I am different from other vampires. Unlike a 'basic' vampire my senses are more superior, I can track not just vampires, but humans and animals alike. Not just in a radius of a few 100 miles but over countries and sometimes over lakes, oceans and steams. I can do this by focusing on their scent, and then I am able to see their DNA on everything, just like when a vampire is hungry they see blood everywhere. So I could see footprints, fingerprints and other marks left behind that would take forensics team hours to uncover. Pretty cool ability to posses actually.

So, yeah, Marcus didn't paralyse me with a stake though, but with magic. I was in my magic class when it happened. We have been learning to do what I would call little things, like lifting objects lighter or heavier than our selves, lifting things and summoning things either out of thin air or to where ever we want them to appear, travel from one place to another in other words. But lately, the last couple of years, we have been learning the big stuff. Like healing and controlling the elements. But in-between the magic's I have been solving cases, I was Sydney's best PI, everyone came to me because they knew that some how I could find what ever or who ever has gone miss or committed a crime and have disappeared. Doing that job helped me train my senses so I am able to focus on one person at a time, so it makes it easier to track them. Magic has been my most devoted hobby. Everyone sired by a vampire takes a bit of them when they drink their blood, for us it was Marcus's ability to muster magic. We, however, are not as powerful as him, but he did say that we are well on the way to becoming the most powerful 'undead' witches and warlocks of history. Marcus, 14 other vampires and my self, live in a converted castle on the outskirts of Sydney. Marcus' servants live on the grounds but not in the house. We call the mansion our own private Hogwarts. We do not hunt the humans, we get our blood from the morgue, and sometimes we hunt animals, we can live on animal blood but not forever. We would need human blood if we were stuck in a desert for example, not a good place for a vampire to be.

It was a demonstration that left me paralysed. I don't know why Marcus didn't just ask me to fly to Toronto instead of sticking me on a container ship.

''Now my children'' Marcus said as he held out his arms. His rings on his fingers glistened in the sun-rays that filtered through the blinded windows. ''A demonstration.'' A mummer filled the room, everyone but me was muttering. I was sitting in the back corner on my own. The other vampires sat with their partners, by partners I mean like love partners. Every one was paired except for me. All the girls Marcus ever introduced me too never took my fancy, so I never got paired. I didn't mind it at all; I just sat at my desk with either a sketchpad, music notebook or a case file. But I didn't have any of these things on my desk today, only my class notebook and magic bible laid disorderly across the left side of the desk. I knew I was going to be the demonstrate today, I usually was. Marcus cleared his throat but the vampires did not hush.

''You know what a stake does to us,'' he continued, the class fell silent at the mention of a stake, some even flinched. A stake, when stabbed in our hearts or close to will paralyse us until the stake is removed, it does hurt, a lot actually. '' Now, what can you do if you are stuck in the outback in the middle of a fight with another vampire, with nothing around to use as a stake?'' Another mummer filled the class, mostly the guys trying to impress the girls. Marcus cleared his throat and they fell silent. '' Cody will you join me please…'' I sped to the front of the class room and a smile appeared on Marcus' lips. '' Everyone watch closely and study his posture.'' Marcus started to mummer an incantation. Suddenly there was an out burst of fire in my chest. I grasped my chest in attempt to push the pain out. Some of the girls gasped, my eyes, ears and mouth were on fire. '' Jazzy will you please levitate Cody and lay him on my desk.'' Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jazzy rise slowly and unwilling started to mummer the levitation spell under his breath. I felt my self leave the floor, turn on my back in mid air and lay on the desk. The air around me was warm, I found my self asleep before I was laid across the desk fully; my eyes, ears and mouth were still burning. When I awoke the air around me was cold. I must be in a freezer. I could hear voices from somewhere behind me. I tried to call out but my mouth would not open, it was like my brain was no longer connected to the rest of my body. Marcus had paralysed me with out a stake, no wonder the pain was not in my chest any more but in my brain, normally when vampires are staked they feel horrendous pain in the place where the stake is stabbed. But I felt nothing only the cold. The voices reached my ears and became clearer. One was Marcus' another I did not recognise.

'' But master, he is the only one of your house that knows of the Elvin language, so how can someone un-paralyse him?'' The voice quivered at the mention of Elvin.

'' Do not threat Jason, I have wrote in the letter that the word to release him can be found on the Internet. '' Jason, Marcus' most loyal servant. '' You will accompany him and make sure he settles in, I do not trust those Yankees, especially the ones from Toronto. But I send him there to for fill a prophecy that came to me in a dream…'' Marcus was a mystic, he could see the future in his dreams, and also receive prophecies from the higher powers. But why was there one on me? I'm not that special to have my own prophecy surly, the prophets are mental. They usually speak of death and defiance, distrust and abandoning. Marcus began speaking of something then. He did not like reliving his dreams, telling them to anyone, so why was he telling Jason? '' He is to make a choice, to save the ones he loves or turn on them, to be the hero or the villain and that's all i'm going to tell you. You must go with him, and when it his time, guide him as much as you can. I trust you to do this for me Jason. I don't know what I do if I lose him to them, '' I felt eyes on me. '' He is a son to me, like my own flesh and blood. I cannot believe the higher powers have chosen him for this… this task.'' He murmured some more and I felt the freezer being lift and carted away to what I assume was the docks. To begin my journey to Toronto.

So here I am. It's been three weeks, it is Sunday and we should be in the docks by Wednesday. It will take a couple of days until I get to the P.I.'s place, I should be mobile by Monday morning. Jason always comes to my container at midnight to allow blood into my body via a tube to my arm. He talks to me in an inaudible way so that the humans cannot hear him.

''Not long now mate,'' he sighed and I could hear him clicking his tongue whilst he held the blood sachet up. ''You'll be able to move and feed yourself, I feel like your bloody nurse,'' he laughed and I felt eyes on my face. '' Oh well, at least I'll get paid for this'' I smiled in my head. I couldn't wait to get out of this trance. This may sound weird coming from someone who's already dead, but I swear I was going into cramp. And it hurts.

**Chapter Two: The Canadian life. **

The noise of a truck awoke me, finally the contents of my container and me were being towed away from the docks, and I'll be free soon. There were 4 people in the truck with me; the driver, Jason and two other blokes who I assumed were sitting at either side of my freezer.

'' Yo, Mack, why is it when we're on midnight shift it's always a four man job?'' One guy asked from somewhere on my left.

'' I don't know,'' the driver answered.

'' This thing sure ways a ton,'' the guy to the right of me said when he kicked the side of the box.

''So Jason, where we taking this stuff anyway?'' The driver asked. I heard Jason say an address that I assumed the driver punched into a GPS device.

It took about an hour to get out of the docks and park outside the building of our destination. I was carelessly moved out of the truck; they stood the box on its end, meaning I was banging about inside it. My freezer was a few inches wider and taller than me; I was in the most uncomfortable position to be paralysed in. After about 5 minutes I heard the elevator ping. I was moved to a door, and somebody knocked on it, the voices inside stopped.

'' Er, Mick ?'' I heard Jason ask.

'' Yes that's me,'' a man answered.

'' Sign here please,'' I heard a pen scratch on paper.

'' What is this?'' I heard Mick ask.

'' Packages and letter from an old friend,'' he said loud enough for everyone to hear then he said, '' from Marcus Mason'' in a lower voice that humans can't hear.

'' Marcus, you're kidding!'' I heard another male voice say.

'' Nope,'' Jason answered. '' Where shall we put him… I mean it.''

'' Over here,'' I was moved carelessly again and place back on my back. Jason and the humans left to bring the other boxes up.

'' Why would Marcus want to sent you, of all people, something,'' the male voice asked.

'' Who's Marcus?'' A confused female voice asked.

'' He's an old Vampire from Australia,'' the male answered.

'' I've only met him once.'' Mick said puzzled. I heard him and the male approach the box.

'' Lets open it,'' the male said eagerly.

'' No, wait until we have read the letter Josh.'' Mick said. _Josh Change really?_ I thought. It took only a few minutes for both Mick and Josh to read the letter.

'' Hmm, the elfish word for friend,'' Josh mumbled. '' Marcus did like the language but never learnt it.''

'' Okay, I have to see what he's talking about, lets open it.'' Mick said he handed the letter to the female and both Mick and Josh grasped the side of the lid and heaved it off, the sides fell down with an 'oof'. '' Who the hell....''

'' Mick, it's Cody, Codiac Dawkings; he's one hell of a magician and a tracker according to Marcus. He's a PI, like you, in Australia, but why has he sent him to you, like this?''

'' It says in the letter that he's paralysed,'' the female said stepping up to the freezer. '' But don't vampires have to be staked to be paralysed?''

'' Yeah,'' Josh replied, '' no stake, okay this is weird.''

'' Chloe, go and search what the word friend is in the Elfish language.'' The female moved away. I heard typing on a laptop.

'' Found it …. Mer..llon,'' she said.

'' Merllon'' Josh repeated and I couldn't move. After about a second Mick said the words, suddenly I could open my eyes. I blinked fast to try and see what was going on. Standing on my right was Mick, to the left Josh, I recognised Josh from a party that Marcus held for his 500th Party. I let my lips part and licked them.

'' I think it's locked '' I managed to croak. Mick looked at Josh; he bent down the side of the freezer and broke the lock. They lifted the lid and Mick threw a towel over me, I was of course naked. I lifted my arms and the ice on them cracked when I bent them. I sat up and looked at my legs; they were blocks of ice, great. I tried to lift one.

'' Oww!'' I groaned as the ice block shattered. I gritted my teeth; I think I'll wait until they thaw a bit. I looked at Mick then Josh, and then sniffed the air, thousands of scents wafted through me; I didn't care for what they were. The ability to smell things again was more for the care. A close human scent came to me last; Chloe was human, Freshie (a human that allows a vampire to feed off them) or friend? I heard struggling footsteps approach the door, I looked at it, and Mick heard them too, he opened the door. Jason and the other humans carried a box each, which I think had my things in, only four boxes. Is my life really that small? Jason smiled at me, I smiled back. The humans didn't notice that I was sitting in a Freezer, they just put down the boxes and left.

'' That was quick.'' Jason smiled at Mick then approached me.

'' Howdy … nurse!'' I smirked and we laughed, he shook my hand and removed the tube from my arm. '' Thanks man, wouldn't have made it across without you dude.''

'' No problem, I better get paid,'' he eyed me.

'' Oh, you know Marcus'' I laughed. '' Your loyalty will be awarded.'' He laughed with me.

'' Okay, got to go, need to rent a suit in the hotel next to the school your going to go to..'' I looked at him with my mouth open.

'' Oh come on, '' he laughed, '' just 'cause your nearly 100 don't mean you can get away from a proper education, in a proper school, your still technically '17' so school is an option!''

'' But I... '' I began to say.

'' Hey don't take it out on me, blame Marcus,'' he laughed, saluted, bowed and left. I let my head fall on the one knee I could lift. I groaned. Josh was by the door when I finally lifted my head with a sigh.

'' Okay. I'm going, good luck.'' He turned to me. '' I talked to Marcus the other day, he said nothing about you coming, but oh well welcome to Toronto kid.'' He smiled I smiled back. '' Bye Chloe'' she waved.

I smiled again then Mick asked. '' So, I think it bout time you get up and move around, fully clothed, you were stuck in there for how long?''

'' A month today. '' I laughed. Mick went over to the boxes to search for clothes.

'' The darkest one has my clothes in it.'' I said with out looking at Mick, I was trying to shake my leg.

'' How do you know that'' Chloe asked.

'' It's the lightest.'' I groaned as the ice around my left leg cracked. I looked over to the boxes. One had clothes in it, the other two smaller ones had books in them I guessed, the third had my guitar and sword, but where was my bow. I frowned. Chloe turned and I got changed before she had faced the opposite direction.

'' Wow your fast!'' Mick said.

'' Have to be when your stuck in the middle of a battle.'' I smiled at him. He returned a half smile. I walked over to the boxes and searched them. No bow or even an arrow, what was Marcus playing at. He knows I never go anywhere without it. It's a magic bow. Each arrow as a special abilities, other than regenerating in my quiver, but has an elemental power. Like fire or wind. Why hadn't he sent it?

'' So this magic stuff you practise over there, is that really what he used on you?'' Chloe asked as she sat down to read the rest of the letter.

'' Yeah, but I don't know why he didn't just ask me to come here.'' I shrugged; I decided to show them my magic bible. I sat in the armchair across from Chloe and Mick handed me a glass of blood and I handed him the book. ''Thanks, that's the magic bible that Marcus had made for all of us.'' Mick sat down and flicked through it. I looked around his apartment. '' Nice place by the way, very … modern.''

'' Thanks'' Mick said. ''I expect someone like Marcus lives in a castle''

'' Converted mansion actually.'' I smiled. '' There were 15 of us and Marcus. Marcus and I are the only that don't share rooms, everyone else is paired up.'' I sipped some of the blood. '' The servants sleep in an out house down a side lane. Marcus' wife died 100 hundred years ago and he swears not to look at another woman like it again… poor guy.'' I gulped a mouthful of blood.

'' What about you, you don't have anyone then?'' Chloe asked.

'' Nah!'' I said, I thought about my last girlfriend, I winced at the thought about what happened. '' I.... I haven't had a girlfriend since I was human. '' I said unwillingly but clearly. Chloe gasped. I looked at her.

'' Your 90?'' she asked. I nodded. She looked at Mick. '' Your what 87?'' he nodded. He looked at me.

'' But your 17 right?'' I nodded. '' So does that still make me older than you?'' He looked confused. '' Okay that's creepy.'' I shrugged. I looked at the letter in Chloe's hands; it looked like it was at least 5 pages.

'' I take it that Marcus fitted my life onto a page.'' I asked looking at the ceiling.

'' Actually it runs for 2 pages and a half.'' Mick laughed.

'' Really?'' I laughed. '' 17 ain't a good age to be vamped. But Marcus always said I was very mature for my age.''

'' You were sired an hour before your 18th birthday?'' Chloe looked at me, her voice filling with sympathy. '' That's …. Too bad.''

''Yeah.''

'' Marcus said that I need to keep an eye on you, he says he doesn't know what you'll do here where he can't see you, so I guess you need rules and curfews.'' I growled at him.

'' Careful Mick, he'll start calling you 'dad'! '' she laughed, I laughed with her. Mick just looked at us both.

'' Shut up!'' he mumbled. He got and put the bible on the coffee table and went to wash his and my glass out. Chloe and I looked at each other and smiled.

'' So how 'bout a demonstration of my power'' I said with an evil grin.

'' Oh yes please.'' I looked around. On the cabinet behind Mick there was a candle lying on its side.

'' That candle, behind Mick, watch it closely, '' I said quietly, she watched it. As Mick moved to sit down again I muttered the levitation spell under my breath and made the candle float behind Mick. Chloe giggled. Mick looked over his shoulder and cursed then leapt over the chair in front of him and sat down. I laughed. Mick watched the candle with cautious eyes. I made the candle float and land up right on the coffee table. Chloe gasped. I clicked my fingers and a flame produced from the top. Mick blinked. I clicked my fingers again and the flame disappeared.

'' Wow, do that again.'' Chloe asked. I clicked my fingers and the flame appeared again. Mick lent forward and waved his hand through it. '' Wow''

'' Okay that's just cool.''

'' You think that's cool, well I've managed to light a person and they burned to ash.'' I smiled. '' He wasn't paying Marcus what he owed.'' I said, reading Mick's expression. I clicked my fingers and the flame disappeared. As I got up I made the candle float and rest in its original position. I clicked my neck and went over to the boxes; I found what I was looking for in minutes, the pamphlet for this school I'll be going to. The sun edged its way slowly through the blinds. It was 5:30 in the morning. I picked it up and went to sit down again. '' Oh and I'm sorry 'bout this'' I nodded towards my stuff.

''No worries, it'll be nice to have a room mate for a change.'' He said dismissing my apology with a wave of his hand.'' If it gets too much, I'll stake you and send you back to the outback!'' We laughed. I sat down and began flicking through the pamphlet. The high School was in a very modernised area in a rich part of Toronto. Trust Marcus to let my stay be stylish. When I opened it to see the map of the school, two pieces of paper fell onto my lap. I picked up the parchment one and opened it. It's a letter from Marcus.

_Dear Cody, _

_If you are reading this you have been freed from your paralysis. Don't be mad with me for not asking, there is a reason for my actions. Reasons, in time you will understand. I have taken the liberty of organising a schedule at a school that I think you will be comfortable with. This school has shaded facilities and is very high-tech, so you should have no problem fitting in. I hope you will forgive me. Be careful, enjoy Toronto._

_Yours truly, Marcus_

_P.S Jazzy sends his apologies._

The second piece of paper was the schedule. Marcus had chosen Art, Music and I.T for some of my classes. My term begins on Wednesday. Right in the middle of a semester, perfect. I folded the schedule and left it separate from the booklet when I put it on the arm of the chair.

'' So, got any cases to solve?'' I asked.

'' Actually I'm glad you mentioned that, we are in the middle of a case… Chloe.'' Mick said.

'' There was a reported suicide case a few days ago, and it's not a suicide it's actually a murder. The witness was on his way to the D.A.'s office to testify but he never showed. We believe he was kid napped. The police found his car, crashed into a tree by the nature reserve.'' Chloe handed me a case file, inside there were details of a man called Jack Hemsworth, and there were also a few pictures of the crime scene.

'' Is the car still there?'' I asked.

'' No the police had it towed yesterday, they are still searching the area for something but they found nothing, and neither did I.'' Mick shook his head. I got up and searched through my clothes box for a suitable jacket, my black combat-like one stood out, I grabbed it and put it on. I headed for the door.

'' Well I might as well help.'' I said. Chloe looked at Mick and they smiled at each other. I was outside before them and when they came out I was admiring Mick's car. '' Okay not so modern.'' I mumbled.

'' What?'' Chloe asked.

'' Hey you can't blame a guy who loves old fashion stuff.'' He smiled; Chloe just looked from me to him.'' Not everyone is as modern as a normal person''

'' Vampires! Shesh!'' Chloe muttered, I smiled. We drove to the scene.

Chapter three: the Bears

Like Mick had said the car was towed and there were dog teams scouting the area around the car. The car had been outlined with a white line. As we approached I got a sense of an ambush not an accident. When I got out of the car I ducked under the police line and a female cop approached, I ignored her and walked straight to the smashed tree.

'' What are you doing back here Mr St. , and who's he?'' The female cop asked. Mick explained that I just got over from Australia and I was good at this sort of thing. Before I could get any nearer than a foot close to the tree another cop stopped me.

'' Excuse me, but this is a crime scene you are going to have to step behind the line. '' He put his arms out to block me from the area of the car crash. I scrambled in my jeans pockets looking for my badge, it was in my back pocket I got it out and showed it to the cop, and he lowered his arm and allowed me to pass. I walked round the side of the carline that the driver seat should have been. I crouched and touched the ground, I sniffed and a scene filled my head. Jack was driving his car and saw something big blocking his path at the last minute. He swerved and hit the tree, I winced at the impact. Jack had hit his head on the steering wheel; a guy opened the door and dragged him to the ground. Another guy walked round the back of the car and onto the road. The other man was tying something round Jacks hands and began dragging him away. I opened my eyes and sensed someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder; Mick, Chloe and the female cop were watching me.

'' We think that the blood is the drivers, there must have been a man who dragged him away, and walked onto the road.'' The female cop explained.

''No there were two men. '' I reassured her. I got up and followed the second set of footprints to the road. I sniffed and like UV lights I could see the footprints on the ground. I followed them to an object dug into a crack in the tarmac. I dug it out with a twig and sniffed it. It was some kind of pellet. I stood up and looked around. I turned to the female cop. ''Is there a food shack or something near here?''

'' Yes about a few 100 yards that way I think, why?'' She looked towards the forest. I handed her the pellet.

'' I think we'll find Jack there,'' I said as I walked past in the direction of the forest. I paused again at the tree and looked at the ground, the drag marks covered up the men's footprints, the leaves and bark covered up the drag marks, but I could see them clearly. I followed them down I steep bank. The cops, their animals, Mick and Chloe were following me. I followed the dragging to a wooden shack.

'' Wait here. Let me go and check if they're still there.'' I said to the cop, she nodded.

'' We will cover you,'' she instructed her men to hoist there guns in the shacks direction. I approached the shack in a defensive crouch. I listened for heart beats, and I heard four, one slower than the rest. I reached the window and peered in. In side amongst the food were three cages; inside each were a bear, male female and cub. Chained to the males cage was a Human, Jack I assumed. The Men were not in sight. I sniffed and a scene filled my head, the men had gone to a camp about 100 yards east to await orders. I looked back at the cops. I searched for Mick; I made eye contact with him and spoke in a whisper.

''Jacks in here, there are three bears caged in there too. The men are in a camp 100 yards that way.'' I pointed in the direction of the camp. Mick nodded and explained what I said to the Cop who was puzzled. She ordered some of her men to deal with the problem. '' Mick they are armed!'' I said a little louder; the male bear grew louder in his roars. He explained to the cop, she instructed her men to be extra cautious. ''I'm going in. Approach slowly, keep your guns lowered and don't point them at the shack.'' Mick repeated what I was saying, the cop asked how come he knew what I was saying, Mick lied and said we had ear pieces in. Not bad. I stepped up to the door and pushed it, it was locked. I stood in front of the lock so that the cops couldn't see and broke it. I crept in and eyed the male bear.

'' Easy, easy,'' I cooed. '' I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to get him out ta' here then I'll come back and free you and your family, al right'' Jack moaned and the bear roared. I looked around and grabbed a rag, I approached Jack and I untied him, '' Listen Jack keep pressure on your head with this and crawl slowly, not too fast out the door okay.'' I whispered Jack nodded and did what I said; the cops were 50 feet away now. '' Mick, keep the cops where they are don't let them nearer I'm letting the bears out.'' I heard Mick speak to the female cop. I climbed on top of the male bears cage and lifted the door and let him out, I then did the same to the female and the cub. I followed the cub outside. The male bear was on its hind legs and was roaring at the cops. The closet bunch had their guns pointed at the family. I leapt in front of the bear and shouted at the cops to lower their guns. They did and I turn to calm the male.

'' Your family is safe, get out ta here quick.'' I said. I crouched down to meet the male bears gaze after it returned to all fours. '' Go home.''

The male bear grunted, which was a thank you, animals are normally naturally afraid of vampires, but not of me, I can understand them. Don't know how but ever since I was little I could communicate with them. Some people found it creepy others found it fascinating. The female licked my face and the cops behind me laughed. The cub pounced on me and I wrestled gently with it. The family of bears left with a grunted roar of appreciation. The cops laughed at me and I ignored them. I walked back to Mick's car and watched Jack get patched up. Mick talked with the female cop and Chloe came to talk to me.

'' Are you okay Cody?''

'' Yeah I'm okay'' I looked at her and tried to smile.

'' Can you by any chance talk to animals?'' she said with a grin.

'' Yeah, every since I was little.'' I shrugged and turned round to climb in the car. Mick got in after me then Chloe followed.

I sat with my eyes closed and head back and ignored them for the duration of the trip back to Mick's apartment.

Chapter 4: Back to School

The sun had covered most of the buildings by now. I have decided that I should go shopping for school things. I made a list on a bit of paper I asked from Chloe:

Stationary

Car

Phone

Clothes

Blood

The car would probably cost a lot, but I don't know how much money Marcus had sent me. That's the first thing I would need to do when we got in, look for my wallet.

I dug through the boxes whilst Mick made Chloe some tea. I found what I was looking for easily. My wallet was light; only a small note and a card were inside it. The note was from Marcus.

_Cody, I had to change your pin because of safety reasons. I have put your savings in this new bank and a good luck gift from everyone here. Don't spend it all at once. This is your pin…_

_The day of the magic tournament._

_The number of wolves in the park next to our mansion._

_The number of bells in the old bell tower._

_The number of hands on Alice's necklace. _

He wrote my pin in the form of rhymes, my old pin was the date I was sired 1918. The new pin 6521 was the exact date Marcus started the school of magic. I looked at the amount on the mini bank statement and gasped. $40, 000, 000 enough to buy me everything a guy needs. I felt bad, but I would never argue about it. I put the statement and my new card in the back pouch and put the wallet in the inside of my jacket. I turned to face Mick and Chloe.

'' I'm going to do a bit of shopping, for school'' I said. Mick stopped making the drinks and walked over to the cabinet and got something out of the draw. He handed me a small object.

'' I don't want to have to get up to let you in'' he smiled. My eyes burned.

'' Thanks I'll be as quiet as a mouse'' I shook his hand and waved at Chloe then left the apartment. I stood beside the elevator and waited for it to come up. I listened to Mick and Chloe's conversation about my fridge.

'' Are you just going to leave it there?'' Chloe asked.

''No, I'll get Josh to help move it up with mine.'' I heard a glass being put on a table. '' he can't be here for long surely.''

'' He won't wake you when he comes in will he though''

'' No, I know that he's quite swift, he looked a lot like a cat today, more like a lion when he was wrestling with that bear.''

''Talking about the bears…'' Chloe trailed off about the fact I could get so close to animals. I didn't listen properly because a familiar scent began seeping through the elevator doors. The doors opened to reveal Josh, he was looking down and as soon as the doors were open he looked up at me and nodded. He walked past me and headed towards Mick's apartment. He kept his eyes fixed on mine; with out looking away I grabbed the elevator door with quick reaction and stepped in.

I headed to a neighbourhood high street and began my shopping. I went to the bank first and made sure my card was working and went to the hole in the wall to check my pin, the £40mill was in there so that was okay. I then went to the stationary shop and bought all the required equipment. I went to buy a phone next. I bought a Sony Ericsson Cyber shot. I sat on a bench and opened the box to set the phone up. I would have to buy a laptop and buy songs to put on it. Before I went out Mick and Chloe gave me their numbers so I put them in. After I sorted my phone I went to buy the laptop. I finally went for the car. I looked around a few places. Eventually I found a very nice Volvo. The car dealer sold it to me for $150 000, he told me about this guy who does up cars. So I took the car to him. The mechanic was a vampire called Leo. I approached the garage. I parked parallel to the curb with out the need of re parking. I got out and when I shut my door the vampire appeared from behind a mustang wiping his hands on a cloth.

''G'day'' I greeted the vampire mechanic. '' James sent me, he said you could turn this into a babe magnet.'' I smiled. I lent on the bonnet.

'' He sent you to the right vamp,'' he flashed a smile and approached me with a hand out stretched. I shook it. '' Volvo S60R are my speciality, good choice, so what's it you want pimped?'' I laughed nervously.

'' Err… to be honest I don't really know.'' I answered.

'' Well for starters, excuse me…'' I moved to the side and Leo opened the bonnet, '' A new engine, new pump new oil so it will run smoother, I could hear it like two miles ago.'' He moved around the car. '' New windows, darker tint?'' I nodded. '' New wheels, lights, exhaust... I can make this car fit you.'' He smiled. '' Follow me. '' He led the way into the garage and into the office. '' I should be done by next Sunday.''

'' What will it cost?'' I asked.

'' I don't know off hand, we will deal money later.'' He turned to face the dirty computer on the desk and opened a document. '' I'll be needing details, name and contact number''.

'' Codiac Dawkings '' I got the new phone from my pocket and read out the number. The vampires stood and shook my hand again.

''See you next Sunday, I'll have that car looking like a babe.'' He smiled and I returned it. I went to the car and gave the vampire the keys and grabbed my shopping. I didn't really want to go back but I had to. I hunted first, I speed ran to the park and left my shopping in a ditch and went looking for deer. Once I was full I went back for my shopping and sped back to Mick's apartment. I chucked my keys on the couch and put my shopping on top of the boxes. My freezer was no longer there. Chloe had gone home and Josh's scent was disappearing. It was noon. I was actually tired so I went up to where Mick kept his freezer. He was asleep so I crept to mine and stripped down. I opened the lid, climbed in and closed it. I sighed.

I fell asleep after what seemed like hours.

When I woke it was 6 am Tuesday morning, I slept for most of the day and night, I must have been tired. I didn't know what to do today. I got up and only put trousers on, Mick had put some of my clothes in some spare draws just in front of my fridge. He had put my 'bed' up against the wall. His was against the other, but I saw a rectangle outline in the middle. It must have been there before. I thought about going to visit the school, just to see what it was like. I found a t-shirt and put it on. Mick wasn't downstairs when I got there; there was a note on the TV.

Gone to Chloe's, another case has popped up, one I can handle. You go out and enjoy Toronto, I'll be back later. The blood is behind the vase on the shelf in the kitchen. Mick.

I grabbed my keys and jacket and left the apartment after throwing away the note. I caught a cab to the school, I lent against a tree across from the school. I was shaded quite well. The students were just starting to arrive, the clock on the main tower said 7:55am. The cheerleaders were in the field practising with the mascot. The mascot was a lion. The school was called Lion Heart High, a well respected community so far. I saw the Jocks enter the field next, a cheerleader approached one of them and they made out, I flicked through the faces of each Jock and Cheer. They looked disgusted. The girl was quiet pretty actually, but a gust of wind sent the scents from the field towards me, she was a vampire. Then another gust brought more scents to me, more vampire and humans. The school was made of both. At least I wouldn't be alone. They seem to coexist easily, the humans unaware about what they were hugging, talking to or even kissing. A place where both species could exist, Marcus was right I would fit in here. I hung around for a few hours, watching them study and the humans eat. After a while my stomach growled. I sped through the campus and leapt the fence; the school was right on the edge of the best part of the park. I hunted and returned to the apartment after night fall. I immediately went up to bed. It didn't take me as long to get to sleep.

**Chapter 5: Lion Heart High. **

The lid of my freezer was lifted and a towel was thrown over me, I blinked and Mick's grinning face came into view. He smelt of aftershave.

'' Rise and shine, time to learn.'' He laughed. '' The bathroom is that way. You need a shave.'' He laughed again and left. I felt my chin, it was bristly, and I leapt from my freezer and went to get ready. I went downstairs and there was a glass of blood on the kitchen top for me, Mick was watching TV sipping his own glass.

'' You know Chloe's right, ''I said as I picked up the glass and smelt the contents, A+. Mick looked at me. ''I do need to start calling you 'dad'.'' I laughed when he threw a cushion at me. After we'd finished our drinks Mick offered me a lift. As we drove I checked my bag, I had my stationary, notebook, sketchpad, admission papers and a flask of blood just in case I get hungry. I slung the bag over my shoulder when I got out of Mick's car. I walked onto the green campus and admired it. The students were looking at me, some of the girls whispered and giggled together. I watched a guy build a house of sticks, as I approached only some of the watchers looked up. The Jocks were laughing away a couple of benches away; one of them threw their football directly at it. I caught it with one hand before it could hit the stick house, I threw it back with such force it knocked the Jock who threw it back into his friends. I carried on walking towards the office. But my path was block by the Jocks; I didn't look at them I kept my eyes fix on the steps.

''Excuse me please.'' I said calmly.

'' Ain't seen you around here before, freshman.'' A blonde haired guy said elbowing the boy in front of me.

'' Excuse me'' I said with more force.

'' I think the Ozzie wants to get past us with out a welcome gift.'' The boy in front of me said and the other boys sniggered. The boy punched his fist into his hand.

'' Excuse me. '' I said again.

'' It's rude not to accept gifts,'' the boy growled. Just then I looked at the Head Cheerleader who began to skip over to us like a pixie. She whispered something in his ear and he sighed. '' Okay we will give you your gift later aye boys. Let's go Shannon.''

''Yeah.'' They laughed mean fully and parted to let me walk past. I eyed the female vampire; I got my papers out as I headed up the steps. I handed my papers in after a brown haired girl handed in hers. She must be new as well. The young receptionist's heart raced when she signed my name into a book. She asked if she could introduce me to my first teacher. Her cheeks became a dark crimson as she walked towards the science labs.

'' Mr. Banner, '' she gestured her shaking hand towards the teacher at the board.

'' Ah, Miss McQuillan, is this one of my new students?''

'' Yes this is Codiac Dawkings.'' She stammered on my name. I shook the teacher's hand.

'' Welcome Cody, this will be your seat.'' He gestured to a seat next to the window. I sat and watched the teacher write notes on the board. The class started filing in after about 10 minutes. No one came to sit next to me. I didn't mind that. Two vampires sat behind me and the rest of the students were human. As they passed. their scent was blown towards me by the fan in the corner. The scents didn't bother me at all. Until the same brown haired girl that had been at the office desk walked in. Her scent hit me with such force it would have bolted me from my seat if I hadn't grabbed the tables edge. However the table wasn't designed to acquire such strength, so the wood under my hands fell away in splinters. The table was already in bad shape so I just clenched my fists and rested them on my side of the table. She had to sit next to me, it was the only seat. I had to keep control, I couldn't kill her. I must tame the thing inside me.

Only half a second had passed. The girl was still walking past the fan. Her scent blew towards me in a second great force. I put my hand over my nose and mouth to try and block the scent but I couldn't. The teacher guided her to my table and I moved as far away as I could. I couldn't help stare at her. When she sneaked a glance at me her cheeks turned red. The vein in her neck became my focus point. I tore my eyes away towards the window and closed my eyes. I let out a low snarl that humans couldn't hear, but the vampires behind me could and they started murmuring. My fangs grew from my canines and I tried to control myself. Some one opened the window above me and the scent of the pollen and grass filled my head. Allowing me to think clearly, I made my fangs reduce and stayed as far away from the girl as the table would allow. I held my breath to stop the scent from flowing threw me, but it was already in my head. The lesson went on and I couldn't take my eyes of her. Mr. Banner asked me for an answer. I answered and inhaled sharply, her scent filled me again, burning my insides. I had to control myself; she's just a vulnerable human girl, and not my next meal. I thought about Marcus, Mick and Chloe, especially Chloe. She wasn't a Freshie, she was dating Mick. And he hadn't killed her. So I shouldn't kill this girl. Before the bell went I closed my book, and grabbed my bag and bolted from the classroom. When I reached the door the bell rang. I walked a little to fast; I would have been seen as a blur to the human eye. I leant against the wall round the back of the music block, my next lesson. I breathed in the fresh air. But her scent was still in my head. I closed my eyes and I saw her face. Her pale skin, red cheeks and brown eyes. So brown I don't even think that colour even exists. How does a vampire deal with human emotions? If I was human I wouldn't have the increasing trouble of almost tearing the throat out from the girl that took my fancy. But why was this girl so different? Why did she smell different?

''Get a grip Cody!'' I repeated to my self. I heard the students approach the block. Without thinking I turned and punched the wall leaving a whole and a pile of concrete dust on the floor. The wind blew it away and blew the girls scent towards me. I breathed it in and said to myself. '' It's just a different scent, she's human you can't kill her.'' I had control now, enough to get me through one more lesson, and I walked round the block and joined the line. The line was alphabetical. I was between Abby and Colin. Abby was chatting away to Rachael about a history assignment and Colin was talking to Danny intensely about soccer. Colin turned to me after a disagreement.

''Codiac right?'' I looked at him and nodded. ''What sport do you like?''

He was trying to make conversation.

''Err; I don't really play a lot of sport. I mostly surf but I do play a bit of soccer.'' I shrugged. I glanced past Colin and Danny and caught sight of the girl. She was looking at me and looked away when she saw me. I looked back at Colin so I didn't see her blush.

'' You going to try for the team? '' Colin asked as he pointed to the huge banner. The mascot was leaning up against its pole watching the footballers practice. The banner said:

Lion Heart High Soccer Club

GO LIONS!!! Players wanted...

Try-outs Friday...

Report to the

Changing rooms

After 6th class.

The tears in the banner were from a lion's claw I guessed. I shrugged.

'' I'll think about it.'' I said. If I were to go to football, I would have to control my strength and speed. Meaning I would need to concentrate, and that means I wouldn't need to think about the girl. I would have to discus it with Mick I suppose.

According to the conversation between Abby and Rachel, the music teacher is new and is starting today. We were allowed into the Music room. The seats were set in a crescent moon shape. In the middle was the piano, the teacher sat there and faced all of us. I sat far away from the girl on the other side of the crescent moon circle of seats.

''Hello everyone,'' the teacher spoke with a high voice. '' My name is Miss Bisckup,'' we greeted her. ''In this first lesson I would like to get to know you, and after break I would like to get to know your talent.'' She began with the boy sitting next to her, when she reached the girl, she asked, '' what is your name?''

''Kiera Whitley'' she answered quietly. Abby mumbled something about the Chief of Police.

''Why did you take music, Kiera?'' Miss asked a slight musical tone to her voice. Kiera sank slightly in her chair, her eyes flicked to me and back to Miss. She blushed.

''Because I like to sing.'' She said quietly.

''Another singer, wonderful!'' Miss clapped her hands together. ''We have the start of a band already.''

It took another ten or so minutes before the teacher got to me. She asked me the same way she asked Kiera.

''I'm Codiac Dawkings,'' a few girls giggled, '' I like to sing and play the guitar and piano.'' I said my introduction confidently. The teacher smiled and moved on. Then next thing she asked is what other hobbies we have. Kiera blushed an even deeper crimson when it was her turn.

''Horse riding.'' She said quickly.

''Do you own your own horses?'' Abby asked. Kiera nodded. Miss moved on before the discussion grew louder. So Kiera must be the daughter of the Chief of Police then. She liked horses and owned her own. Why was I so interested in her? One minute I wanted to kill her, now I want to know her. Get a grip Cody.

My turn.

''Surfing, err, drawing, composing songs and that's it really.'' I said with a shrug.

''Composing songs?'' Colin mumbled. I smiled. I got my note book out of my bag and got up and chucked it to Colin who was sitting on the opposite side of the moon.

He flicked through it. ''Wow, play one please.'' He looked at Miss.

''Cody, would you like to play one?'' I looked at Kiera briefly she was looking at the notebook.

''Perhaps next lesson Miss,'' I pointed to the clock, ''it's almost break time.''

''My word.'' The teacher looked at the clock. ''Time flies.'' I laughed at that. Time really does fly sometimes, but not when you're a vampire, it just drags. I asked the teacher if I could stay behind. She said I could, on one condition, I play her songs from my note book so that she could choose one that she liked or get me to play one from her favourite band. I sat at the piano and played a tune. She hummed along to the chorus. I went straight into another tune and this time I sang. When I finished she was standing behind me.

''Cody that was wonderful, where did you learn to play like that? And you sound ... well like an Angel.'' I smiled at her over my shoulder.

''I used to take lessons as a kid,'' I did really, but that was in the 1900's. But of course I wouldn't tell the teacher that. ''I played for my family every Sunday.'' I didn't finish my story, the bell had gone and the students began filing into the room. I remained at the piano and Miss passed me a guitar, which I lent against the side of the piano. She wanted me to play that song I just sang and another of the class's choice on the guitar, if I knew the notes.

''Al right, Al right settle down now,'' Miss called. I had sat in my seat again. ''Cody is going to play for us first.'' I got up; I hope that Kiera's scent would not blow towards me, because I would need to breathe to sing. Thankfully I could only smell the paper on the piano; a fan was blowing the scent to me. I placed my fingers on the keys and began the song, I took a chance to glance at Kiera; she was listening to me intensely with her eyes closed. She liked it. After I finished playing I stood and bowed, the class applauded loudly.

''Now would any of the singers like to sing, whilst Cody shows his ability with a guitar?'' I sat on the stool again and picked up the guitar. There were about 10 singers including me in the class, the rest were instrumental players. About 5 people put their hand up. I played a little melody on the guitar to check if it was tuned. It was not perfect but it will do. I strummed the tune while some sang. The lesson went on just as quickly as the first.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone piled out, Kiera walked past me and I smelt her again. Although her scent burned my throat, I allowed it to fill me. I needed to control myself; otherwise her new friends wouldn't be as cheery as they are now. I had to stay, force myself to not kill her. I have made friends already, humans and vampires. Danny, Colin, Jack, Amy, Bianca, and Samantha were the human ones of the little 'gang' and Bernard and Kenwyn were the vampires. Bernard and Ken say they are worried for me but I said I'm just fine. All because they saw me fang out in Biology.

I sat with them at lunch. They conversed about Soccer games and they argued about how many times they had graduated.

''Two times more than you,'' Bernard said playfully punching Ken's arm.

''And, I've had more girls than you.'' Ken answered.

''Really, if that's true then why do I have a girl and you don't'' Bernard growled. They began wrestling on the ground in front of me. I laughed at them and kicked Bernard in the ribs. Ken pushed me of my seat; I growled and pounced on them both. People around us started to chant, one called Headmistress but no one took notice until she pushed past them to eye us scrambling on the ground.

''What is going on here?'' She squealed. We froze, I had Bernard's head under my arm, Ken was grabbing my legs and Bernard had Ken's neck in his outstretched hands.

**Chapter 6:- Mrs Lion Heart**

We looked at each other then at the Headmistress.

''Bernard Carr and Kenwyn Jones, you should be ashamed of yourselves, stand up all of you and sort yourselves out!'' Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. She is a short woman with short blonde spiky hair. She wore a pink pinstripe suit and the broach on her jacket was of a white cat. She reminded me of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter. I smirked as we stood up.

''And who is this, a new face. What is your name young man?'' She squeaked.

She stepped up to me, I towered over her and she stepped back slightly.

''Codiac Dawkings, Mrs.'' I said, I tried not to laugh.

''Mr Dawkings…'' She wrinkled her small nose as she glared up at me. ''Do you think that fighting is an appropriate action in my school?''

''No Mrs.'' I looked at my feet and smiled into my chest.

''Do you think this is funny Mr. Dawkings?'' She shrieked, Bernard snorted. Her fists became tight balls. I looked up, well down at her. ''Fighting will not be tolerated.'' She even sounded like Professor Umbridge. ''Detention, Detention, Detention!'' She squealed the words at each of us in turn and stormed off. We looked at each other when she disappeared; we burst into an uproar of laughter. Some of the girls were muttering, ''boys, so immature.'' The bell went and we headed for Art, Ken and Bernard is in every one of my classes by the looks of our schedules.

''If you draw something, make sure you have a decent reason for why you drew it, otherwise Mr Walker will go berserk!'' Ken said to me as we lined up out side the Art rooms.

''Okay, I'll try my best.'' I took the flask of blood from my bag and took a swig of it. I returned it into my bag before Mr Walker could call my name.

Kiera is not in my Art so I can breathe and think clearly. We were given the chance to show our feelings towards the night. Bernard, Ken, a few other vampires and me laughed our heads off at the task.

''Okay we have got to stop this, we're acting like a bunch of school girls, its ridiculous.'' I said between laughs.

''Your … right … Cody.'' Ken snorted the words and tried to calm himself. I immediate stopped laughing and threw myself into full concentration mode and began my painting. I had no idea what I was drawing on the easel before me. Mr Walker appeared at the side of my easel as I picked up a paint brush to begin to colour it.

''So, Mr Dawkings what is this supposed to be?'' He asked with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

'' Well, I don't actually know.'' I looked at Ken he was shaking his head. Mr Walker began grinding his teeth.

''What have you drawn?'' He asked again this time through gritted teeth. The rest of the class were peering round each other's easels to get a better look. I looked at the painting before me.

''Well there's a dragon,'' I pointed to the dragon with my paintbrush, '' and a pack of wolves.'' Mr. Walker's temple was pulsing harder.

''Why have you drawn a Dragon and the wolves?'' Yet more questions.

'' Err, I don't know, '' I said, I was telling the truth. ''Perhaps 'cause I think of the night as magical and mystic, like a dragon and beautiful and song filled like the wolves.'' A few people laughed, Mr Walker silenced them with a look and they returned to their paintings.

''Well then, carry on Mr Dawkings.'' He growled and walked away, I heard him say something under his breath. ''Stupid Australians.''

''Australians are not stupid.'' I mumbled unwillingly. Mr Walker froze, some gasped. He turned to face me with a red face.

''What did you say?'' He growled. I looked at Bernard, he was wide eyed.

''Nothing of any significance, Sir.'' I said and I carried on with my painting.

I painted for the whole course of double art. Mr Walker never approached me again.

One lesson left. I was given a letter about my detention, I had to clean and polish football gear tomorrow after school. Great. We had English literature, Kiera was in this class, and I now had a bit more control over myself. Miss Mulroony was yet another nice teacher. She sat me in between Abby and Rachel and put Kiera after Colin on the other side of Abby. Miss called me to fill in the missing words in the extract on the board. My writing looked weird against the teachers. As I went to sit down I shrugged my jacket off, I didn't realise that my PI badge fell out of my pocket. Cain picked it up.

''Hey look everyone, Cody has a fake PI badge.'' He shouted. He showed it to the people sitting in front of him.

''Aww you look so cute in that picture Cody!'' Amy chirped. I chucked my jacket over my chair and went to retrieve my badge. When I approached Cain hid it under the table. I stood directly in front of him and asked him for it.

''Aww you want your play badge back?'' He cooed and waved the badge in front of me.

''It's not a toy Cain, its real.'' I said.

''Pfft yeah right, this is definitely fake.'' Cain said as he waved it in front of my face. I would snatch it, but with my quick reflexes and a class with humans, my hand would be just a blur and people will begin to ask questions.

''Mr. Murphy, please give Mr. Dawkings back his credentials,'' Miss Mulroony appeared beside me. ''I am sure he is telling the truth, and that the badge is not a toy and should not be played with.'' Cain went to hand it to me, but when I stretched my hand out he pulled it away. Miss Mulroony asked him again and he shoved it into my outstretched hand. ''Just to prove to Mr. Murphy that it is not a toy, could I check to see if it is fake?'' She asked as she held out her hand.

I put it gently in her hand, her skin was like fire against mine, and she shuddered at the contact and studied my badge. She removed it from its sleeve and held it up to the light and studied it further. She explained to the class what she was looking for that proved the badge to be real. She returned it to the sleeve and handed it back to me. I put it in my pocket and returned to my seat.

''Looks like we have a young private investigator amongst us.'' Miss smiled at me. ''If anything goes missing we know who can help.'' The classed laughed and I smiled. I looked at Cain with a sly grin. Cain glared at me; I heard a low growl erupt in his chest curses under his breath. I laughed.

The lesson finished and I made my way to Mick's Apartment. When I got in I found him sitting on the couch with his laptop.

''How was you first day?'' He questioned with out looking up.

''Not bad.'' I answered as I slumped into a chair. I chucked the letter at him and he read it.

''Tut, typical teenage behaviour,'' he said to himself. ''You were fighting?'' He looked at me.

''Just play fighting, they are vamps anyway. It's not as though I crushed every bone in their body.'' I smiled. Mick chuckled.

''So you wont be in 'til late then I suppose.'' He crunched up the letter and threw it into the bin.

''Don't wait up,'' I smiled. He returned it.

Chapter 7: - My detention

The day dragged on and I went to my detention. The Jocks and Cheerleaders were out on the field practising for their game on Monday. I only had 20 gear bits to clean and polish. I was on my tenth when the team came charging in. They threw their gear into my pile and made it bigger. Cain and Phil threw mud and me, but I ignored them until they threw a very muddy t-shirt onto my head. I pulled it off and chucked it into the washing pile. I shook my head and the mud in my hair flew out. Cain, Phil and a few others were laughing like hyenas. I glared at them, then at the locker behind them. Muttering the spell under my breath I made the lockers open and close with a bang. They stopped laughing immediately. I looked at the basket of footballs in the corner and made it topple over. I looked back at the gear in my hands.

''Cody, what are you doing?'' Phil asked as he watched a soccer ball roll towards them. I looked at it without looking up and made it bounce up at knee height then roll towards Cain and chase him. I shrugged.

''I ain't doing nothing, just cleaning the gear.'' I rubbed some polish on the piece in my hand. Without looking up again, I looked toward the showers, when Utkarsh came out of his shower I made the shower continue to run and made the water run with flames. The guys in there screamed like girls and ran from the shower. I snorted. The Jocks left in a hurry, glaring at me as they left. As the last Jock, Sebastian, left the Mascot came down the stairs. He put his lion head on the shelf above the lockers to my left and glanced around.

''Why did the Jocks leave in such a hurry they're normally in here for like ages.'' He looked at the knocked over basket and the showers; I had stopped the flames before the Mascot could see them. ''I heard screaming.''

''Yeah that was the guys, they saw something in the showers and one of them knocked the basket over.'' The mascot picked all the balls up and stood the basket back up. He then got changed.

''You going to try for the soccer team tomorrow?'' he asked when he sat down in front of me.

''I might do,'' I said and got up and hung the polished gear up inside the locker to the right of me; I picked up another and started to clean it. The mascot picked up one too and started cleaning it.

''You shouldn't be doing that.'' I said.

''No sweat, you don't want to be in here for hours do you, 'cause that'll take you most of the night.'' He said. ''I'm CJ.'' He said and held out a hand.''

''Cody.'' I shook his warm hand. He was human of course.

''I'll make you a deal, Cody,'' he said as he put the clean gear down in front of us. ''I'll clean and you polish, then you can buy me a Big Mac.'' He smiled.

''Deal.'' I shook his hand again. We polished and cleaned for about half and hour in silence. Then CJ asked.

''So what do you think about that new girl, Kiera?'' My stomach twisted at the sound of her name and her scent filed my head again, I had forgotten about it for at least an hour, I dropped my polishing brush.

''Err…'' I picked the brush up again. ''She's o...okay.''

''Oooo, think someone has a crush!'' Cj snorted. I chucked the brush at him.

''No!'' I shouted.

''That proves my point!'' He smiled. ''You would have not retaliated otherwise!'' He rolled up with laughter and I had to join him.

We didn't finish until, 6:30. I walked with CJ and bought him a Big Mac. I returned to Mick's apartment to find him asleep. I climbed into my freezer and let the cold cool my arms down, they didn't hurt but they burned.

Chapter 8: - Birthday Party

Weeks past. I was now friends with Kiera and had scored my self an invitation to her 17th Birthday party. Josh invited me out for a night on the town. I ended up buying a load of clothes. I am now in Josh's place trying on clothes to wear tomorrow. Kiera's party stated at 7:00 pm and finished after 1:00am. I tried on a deep blue shirt with some smart jeans and converse. I didn't look too bad. Josh's ''Freshie's'' were watching me; they told me what looked good to wear to the party.

''That is just right.'' The brunette said.

'' I liked the baby blue one better.'' Said the Blonde.

'' This one shows of your chest and arm muscles more.'' Said the Black.

'' I like this one, it suits me.'' I said. I put a hat on and the girls giggled. I struck a pose and did the moon walk in front of the mirror. I threw the hat in the girl's direction and they scrambled to get it. I stood there watching them fight over it. It almost turned into a full cat fight before Josh came into the room.

''What's going on here then ladies? He has more hats in that bag he's already tried on you know.'' The girl's screamed and lunged for the bag I stepped out of the way and stood next to Josh. I smiled at him.

''I hope you are not trying to steal my meals?'' He asked. I laughed and patted his back.

''Girls always go for the stylish guys,'' I pulled on his braces. '' These so last century,'' he shoved me off and I laughed again. I packed up my shopping, but left a few hats for the girls to fight over. I made my way to the mechanics, my car was finally ready. It looked the same except different lights, windows, exhaust and wheels.

The day of the party arrived, I don't know why I was nervous, it was Kiera's party not mine. I kept checking myself in the mirror to see if my hair was good.

''You look fine, Cody.'' Mick kept saying. I showered at least twice during the day. I brushed my teeth at least 5 times in the last couple of hours. I made sure I had some chewing gum with me along with my phone and invitation. I put my jacket on with a sigh.

''Just relax Cody,'' Mick said he handed me my keys. I inhaled and exhaled.

'' I am relaxed.'' I said, I felt colder than normal but I was not 100% relaxed. What's wrong with me?

'' Have a good time.'' He said as he opened the door for me. Instead of taking the elevator, for some reason I climbed onto the fire escape outside the window. My car was below it so that's probably why. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and I leapt over the bars and landed silently on the ground in front of the driver's side of my car. I knew exactly where I was going; I had been to Kiera's place before. I followed her home once just to make sure she was safe, because of a murder near her neighbourhood. I usually waited in the tree outside her window until she was asleep. I am not a pervert or nothing I just feel very protective of her, even if she is the Chief's daughter, he would probably blow my head off if he knew I watched his daughter sleep at night. But watching her sleep was fascinating. Other than the fact that she looked beautiful, she talks in her sleep and I could hear my name every time I go to her room. She was dreaming of me. I drove down the familiar street until I reached her house and parked in front of the gate. The house was a fair good size for a family of 3. They had a long drive and a guard at the gate. She was pretty wealthy; she had her own stable as well. The guard at the gate ask for the invite, I gave it to him and he instructed me to park my car behind the last car on the drive. I did so and got out. I walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. A tall woman with long blonde hair answered.

''Hello, I'm Cody, Kiera invited me.'' I was only one of 4 people invited from school. The rest was her family.

''Ah! Cody, Come on in darling.'' The woman said. '' I'm Kiera's Mother.''

''Thank you for allowing me to come Mrs. Whitley.'' I said she put her hand behind me and guided me into the large living room. I could see Colin, Amy and Bianca standing next to the fire place. I waved at them and they waved back with a smile. Kiera was nowhere to be seen.

''Bob… Bob!'' Mrs. Whitley called. And a taller man turned round. He had a black moustache and wore his police uniform. He approached me with an outstretched hand.

''Chief Whitely, My name is Codiac Dawkings,'' I said. ''Thank you for allow me here for your daughters party.'' He patted my back.

''Not a problem, Cody.'' He chuckled. ''Speaking about my daughter, I would like you to do me a favour and go talk to her.''

''Why sir?'' I asked.

''She seems to have disappeared and I think she may have shut herself in the stables.'' He chuckled again. ''She never liked parties.''

''Sure I'll talk to her.'' I said. ''But what do you want me to tell her?''

''Oh dear boy, just make up something, something that will bring her to her own party.'' He looked at the DJ. ''This is a party, and when there's a party what do we need?''

''Music!'' Some people called, the DJ stated playing and Chief Whitley guided me to the back door.

''Just follow that path and it will lead you straight to the stables, we could never keep her from those horses for more than an hour, I'm always afraid that one will bolt and kick a door into her.'' He winced and shook his head.

''I'll never let that happen, Chief Whitley.'' I opened the door and walked out into the darkened path. I heard Chief Whitley say, ''Charming lad.'' Before closing the door.

I followed the path and sure enough there were the stables, I could hear some of the horses neighing happily to each other. I walked up to the door and pushed it open a bit. I looked inside; the stables were lit with lamps that hang from the ceiling. Kiera was dressed in her party clothes but she had riding boots and gloves on. She was grooming a chestnut in one of the stables closest to the corner. I slid in and closed the door lightly. I walked up to the door and lent on it and watched her groom the horse. She had her back to me.

''She has some straw tangled I her mane.'' I said eyeing the thin bit of straw in the mare's mane. Kiera jumped and turned around holding a can of pepper spray in front off her. She blinked a couple of times when she saw me. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, your dad sent me.''

''Well you can go tell him that I'm not going to the party. I'd rather spend my Birthday with the horses.'' She walked round to the other side of the mare and removed the straw from her mane. She began brushing the mare again.

''I wasn't actually planning on going back at all.'' I opened the door and stepped into the enclosure. I walked up to the mare and stroked its head. Kiera continued to groom it. '' I'd rather stay with horses than go to a party that has only my family at it. My family, well if they had thrown me a party there would have been no empty cells in the prison at the end of it.'' I smiled at Kiera. My family, besides being dead, always used to argue, I never did have parties, I just went round a mates and got drunk and chased after girls. My parents did nothing to stop me. Kiera stopped grooming the horse and went to put the equipment away. ''But it's your 17th, you only turn 17 once.'' I put my hands in my pockets, I retrieved a box. It was her birthday present. ''Happy Birthday.'' I held out the box and she took it, her skin touched mine, she shivered, even though she was wearing gloves, and retreated. She walked out of the enclosure and I followed closing the door behind me. She sat on an upturned bucket and with a shaky hand opened my gift. I had bought her a necklace with a black stallion on it. I stepped up to her as she picked the necklace up. ''May I?'' I held my hand out and she put the necklace into my hand, careful not to touch my skin again. She turned round and lifted her hair. I put the necklace on her and she admired it in the glass opposite her.

''Its beautiful thank you.'' She said when she turned to face me again. I crouched down in front of her and smiled. ''It actually looks like Spirit.''

''Who?'' I asked. She pointed to black stallion 4 stables down from the chestnut. '' Oh.'' I smiled again. ''So what are the rest called.'' She pointed to them starting with the chestnut.

''Duchess, Mongo, Blue, Sapphire, Sadie, Spirit.'' She pointed to the other side; there were only two horses there. ''Jazz and Sparks'' I nodded.

''Good names for horses, who's your favourite?''

''Spirit and Sparks.'' She answered looking at her feet. Her cheeks turned red again.

Suddenly Spirit reared up and began thrashing at the corner of his stable. I could understand, there was a snake in the corner, and Spirit hated snakes. I stood up, as did Kiera and I approached the stables.

''What's 'gotton into him?'' Kiera asked. She reached for the door of the stables. But I stopped her.

''There is a snake in that corner.'' I pointed to the darkest corner, I could see the snake clearly, and it was not of the poisonous kind. Kiera gasped.

''Spirit hates snakes!'' She breathed. ''I don't see anything.''

''Stay here.'' I said, I moved to the door and opened it. I ducked under Spirit to dodge his hooves, I grabbed the snake, it hissed at me. I chucked it as far out the window as a human could. I then stood in front of Spirit and ushered him to calm down.

''Easy, it's gone now.'' Spirit return to all fours and walked forward slightly so he could press his head against mine. Kiera stood there and stared at me. ''its okay, I know, I don't really like snakes either.'' Spirit neighed. ''Yeah she is 17 today.'' I looked Kiera. ''He wishes you a Happy Birthday and he wants us to ride him bare- back to your swing.'' I said repeating what Spirit wanted.

''H...How do you know that?'' She gasped.

''Err, I heard him,'' I looked into Spirits eyes and then to Kiera, ''read his mind sort of.''

''You can read minds?''

''Only animals, not humans.'' I laughed. ''I can understand what they are saying.'' I stroked Spirit's mane. ''Duchess wants to go to sleep, Mongo is thinking about breaking out of his stable to jump into Duchess', Blue is hungry and wants a dozen apples, Sapphire wants to come with us to your swing, she has a liking for Spirit, Jazz is annoyed at Sparks and Sparks is annoyed at Jazz.'' I said looking at each horse in turn; they neighed in annoyance at their thoughts being said out loud. I closed my eyes. I heard the stable door open and I looked at Kiera. She stood in front of me, I looked in her eyes. I made her jump by jumping on the back of Spirit; I held my hand out to hoist her up. She took it. Spirit reared with us on his back and cantered towards the Stable door. Using his mouth he pulled the string on the door and with his hoof opened the door wide enough to fit through.

''Smart horse. '' I laughed as he galloped up the hill. ''Where is he taking us?'' I asked over my shoulder. Kiera had buried her head in my back and her grip tightened around my waist as Spirit galloped faster over the fields.

''There's this place by a stream, a place I only know off, and so does Spirit.'' She said into my shoulder, she lifted her head slightly so she could talk into my ear. ''I always rode with him there every Saturday night, just to gaze at the stars.'' She buried her face again. I looked up and we were approaching a wall, Spirit was galloping too fast to be able to control his jump. But he didn't slow; he leapt the wall without breaking a stride. He galloped faster, then slowed to a canter and finally to a walk as we approached a rather graceful tree. The stream was slow running and the willow hung low over the water. The swing was a dark shadow, the rope looked more like vines and the seat was made from wood. I jumped of Spirit and helped Kiera off. I walked up to the tree and put my hand on it. It was over 200 years old. ''Wow.'' was all I could say. Kiera sat on the swing and swung gently whilst watching me. I looked around, this place was magical. Over the stream a forest spread wide. I could hear the nocturnal animals speaking to each other. I leant against the tree with my hands in my pockets and my eyes closed. A shiver made me looked at Kiera she hand rapped her arms around herself. I could hear her teeth chattering. I stepped over and shrugged of my jacket and place it around her shoulders.

''Thanks,'' she whispered, her cheeks turning red again. I smiled. I leant against the tree again, the bark felt rough, I had put on a deep blue almost black satin shirt that had a dragon along the rim. So of course my arms were now bare.

''How long have you been able to talk to animals?'' I looked at her she was watching Spirit graze near by; he looked magical under the moonlight.

''Every since I was little,'' I said also watching Spirit. ''I found out when I was on a camping trip. Our group got lost, I fell over a lot and one time I bumped my head on a root.'' Kiera laughed. ''When I awoke my friends and our group leader were towering over me, and then we all heard this fierce roar. I jumped up and looked around, but saw nothing, then this black figure come out from the trees, and when it stepped in to the firelight we saw its great big teeth that was a long as I was at that age, I was 7 I think.'' I slouched against the tree and lowered myself down so I was facing Kiera. I sighed. ''I could hear this voice, but no one was speaking, it was saying ''You wont hurt my child you savage white things,'' the bear had stood on its hind legs and was roaring, the voice continued to shout those words, I looked around and I could see a smaller black figure shuffling side to side in a berry bush slightly behind the big bear. Our group leader pointed a gun at the bear, I grabbed it and lowered it whilst I told the bear that we meant no harm.' Cody your talking to a bear, bears are thick they don't understand us' the leader had said, I looked into the bears eyes and told it to go away otherwise its child would be dead if he shot at it. The bear roared but retreated, the next time I talked to animals was at the zoo, but this time I helped the keepers, one of the kangaroo's was not well, so I asked it what was wrong and it told me, it was pregnant but there was something wrong so the keepers had to take it to hospital, it lost the baby but if I hadn't told the keepers they would have lost the kangaroo and the baby.'' I looked at Kiera and she smiled softly, I smiled back. '' From the day I bumped my head till now I could communicate with animals, people called me a freak and protested to put me in the cage, but I managed to leave that town and they never spoke of me, they saw me as the freak of Chicago, the one who was part beast. A monster. A freak.'' I went silent. A minute or so past as Kiera processed my story.

''I don't think you're a freak.'' She finally said, she got up of the swing and sat against the tree next to me, ''I think your amazing, magical even.'' I looked at her, she had gone red again, my stomach twisted with thirst but I ignored it. I smiled and she blushed deeper.

''Magical?'' I asked.

''Hmm.'' she said. She shivered again, I put my am round her and she shuffled into me to lean on me. Her hair smelt really nice, it made my stomach twisted. I went ridged. She lifted her head to look at me a confused expression on her face. '' What's the matter, you went as still as a statue.''

''Nothing'' I mumbled, I removed my arm and got up, I stood on the water edge and stated throwing rocks into the water, I have control, I have control. I picked up a bigger rock and lobbed it right over the stream; it hit a tree and bounced into the water. Kiera walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, I stepped away. I sighed.

''Cody?'' She wined. I shut my eyes, I didn't look at her. What do I tell her, I've told about one of my secrets but could she handle the second most darkest of all?

**Chapter 9:- Tell her, don't tell her...**

Kiera had sat on the ground next to me. I was stood still, like a statue, a stood thinking of what I should do, I could tell her I am a vampire or I could try to live without telling her that the monsters in her nightmare are real, that I'm not the perfect man, I'm not a normal guy from Australia. I've been alive since 1901; I'm 90 for God sake. She sat cross-legged staring, her eyes full of worry. I fell down and rested my arm on my knees. My sudden movement made her jump. ''Cody?'' She asked again, I looked at her.

''There is more magic to me than meets the eye,'' I said, I needed to tell her, but would she understand?

''What do you mean?''

''I... I am magic,'' I said, ''I can not only talk to animals but I know of the magic's.'' She looked at me even more confused. I sighed. I looked around, just a few feet from us a boulder stood inches from the stream. I made it lift and float above the water, Kiera gasped. Without looking at her I made it land on the other side and brought it back again. I looked ahead at the stream and using what I have learnt I made horses galloped up out of the water and jump over rocks that were already in the stream, Kiera gasped louder. I looked at her the horse's disappeared. She was wide eyed her mouth wide open. I smiled at her, she moved away from me, and stood up. I got up with her. ''There are things in this world that are magical, but not everything is as good natured as me.'' I said reassuring her, '' I would never hurt you,'' I reached out for her but she stepped back and into the swing, she sat on it. Just then a wising arrow flew into me, piecing my heart; I yelled in agony and fell onto the ground paralysed.

''Cody!'' Kiera screamed she fell down beside me. ''Cody no!''

''..Arrow'' I tried to say.

''Oh my God!'' She breathed, '' The arrow pierce your heart, but your not bleeding or breathing, Cody!''

''Pull… the …a...rrow out!'' I murmured, my mouth was open so I could try and talk but without the use of my tongue or lips.

''What?'' Kiera said, she leaned into me, I repeated the words. She hesitated and grasped the arrow, she pulled her hands from it quicker than she placed them. ''it's hot.'' Wait hot? How can it be hot it's just a …. Arrow. A Magic arrow!

''Pull it out'' I said. She pulled the sleeves of my jacket over her hands and pulled the arrow out. I gasped and sat up. ''Oww!'' I groaned. I took the arrow from Kiera's hand and looked at it. It was one of mine. I got up.

''Shouldn't you go to a hospital or something,'' Kiera had her hand where the arrow pieced, she gasped and removed it, it had healed under her fingers. ''What....''

''Kiera, at the moment you need to go to the stables.'' I said sternly, I got up quickly and pulled Kiera towards Spirit who was alert. I help her on.

''Why? Cody what's going on?'' She asked.

'' I'll explain everything later ok.'' I didn't wait for a reply. ''Run like the wind Spirit, take her home.'' Spirit neighed and galloped away. I turned and faced the direction the arrow flew from. I focused in the trees, two pairs of eyes stared back at me. I heard a child giggle. Then two figures stepped from the trees, one holding a bow the other two swords, they leapt over the stream and faced me. They were only children, one female and the other male. The female held my bow and armed it with an arrow. But she didn't know about the magic, she must have been 6 when she was sired. The male was smiling; he must have been 10 or something. They looked grown up for there size.

''We'll lookie here,'' the male looked towards the galloping stallion. ''She your Freshie?'' I growled at him.

''Oooo down boy,'' the females childish voice rang. ''Don't want to have to put you down.'' She stroked the feather on the arrow with her tiny figures.

''What do you want?'' I asked in a commanding voice.

''Oh, only a snack,'' said the male still eyeing the horse. ''What do you think Rosetta, you have the horse if you can catch her before me?'' I growled more violently. The female shot and arrow but I reflected it with my hand.

''Naughty boy, never growl at my Max.'' She cooed.

''Come on Rose, lets get this over with. I'm hungry.'' The male stroked the female's blonde hair. She shot him a look.

''Look, give me that bow and leave the horse and the girl alone and I'll let you live.'' I said the vampire pair burst out in childish laughter.

''Look who's the big boy now, this should be fun, he's unarmed.'' The male swung the swords over his head; they looked to heavy for a boy like him to lift.

''Now, now Maxi, bad boy is just being silly.'' The female said. ''This is my bow mine!''

''Actually you'll find I stole it for you so it technically part mine,'' said the male.

''I showed you those lovely Kangaroos and you repaid me by stealing this from that ancient. '' The female whimpered.

''Fine, it's all yours sweetheart.'' The Male flashed a fanged smile. ''Now can we kill this kid and go get that girl and horse?''

''I think you'll find that that bow belongs to me, it has my name on the bow, arrows and quiver.'' I said ignoring the male's protests.

''Where I don't see anything other than these stupid squiggly lines and dots.'' Said the female looking at the bow.

''Exactly my name is amongst that.'' I said with a growl.

'' Nah, he's lying, Ben just said it was the pattern on the bow, don't actually mean anything.''

''Didn't he tell you that it is a language?'' I asked.

''What language?'' The female chirped.

''Elvin.'' I said with a smirk, there was only one person who could completely understand that bow, and that was me.

''Elvin?'' The boy said. '' Never heard of it in my whole 250 years.'' Wow 250? At just a kid that must be a harsh life.

''Me neither,'' said the female as they looked at each other. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kiera riding into the stables. She would be safe in there at least while the children were here with me.

''Ah, he lies.'' Said the male thrusting the sword in my direction. ''Let's rip him apart and burn him.'' He laughed evilly. The female giggled and let lose another arrow. I put my hands up and deflected it. The male charged at me and swung at my legs. I jumped up and turned in mid air; I had jumped over both of them. I now had the willow behind me. I growled and snarled and bared my fangs, and the male did the same and stood in front of the female. The female sat on the rock and watched us growl and snarl at each other. Like a pair of angry wolves. He lunged at me and I fell back on one knee. He laughed; I caught the blade in between my hands and twisted it away. I yanked it and he fell forwards. I grabbed his hand and prided the handle from his fingers. I now had a sword, it was an even fight.

''You may be stronger than me,'' the male growled, bearing his fangs. ''But how are you a sword fighting.'' I snarled and bearing my fangs lunged towards him and began parrying. ''Good fighting technique.'' He said a little breathless. I towered over him. I jumped back and put the sword between us, the point facing him.

''Leave,'' I growled. The female giggled and clapped her hands.

''Na, I always get what I came for.'' I had turned away then to face the female. The male sped towards me, a human would not have seen him, he would have disappeared. I brought the sword round and before he could swing at me, I jabbed the sword into his stomach, keeping eye contact with the female. She went wide eyed and stared at me in shock. I removed the sword from male child's stomach, he staggered back. I winced as I swung his sword and sliced of his head. The female screamed when his head hit the floor. I stood up straight from my sort of ninja stance and bowed my head. The female snarled. I only manage to look up on time to see her shoot an arrow towards the stable and then one at me, I used the sword to deflect them, she would run out eventually, they only regenerate for me. I stepped over the small child's decapitated body still deflecting arrows. I would be smiling but I had just decapitated a child. A child brought into a life of darkness, one who would never grow up.

The female was wailing now, she had two arrows left, but when she reached the body she fell. She took the quiver of her back and chucked it at my feet, she threw the bow at me and I caught it in my free hand. I threw down the sword and picked up the quiver, when I placed it on my back. Something powerful washed over me, all the arrows that were scattered all over the place disappeared and reappeared in the quiver, the female just glared at me in awe. The bow shone in the moonlight, as though it was welcoming me back. The quiver felt tight, but it adjusted it self before I could touch the strap. The bow grew lighter with the magic and I attached it to the quiver. The female's round blue eyes filled with tears, I looked at her, my eyes would have scared any normal child, I was still vampire and my eyes would have looked empty. I crouched down and whispered softly.

''You should have listened to me, then he would still be here.'' I got up and began walking towards the stable, for what I could here the arrow must not have got there quick enough before it reappeared in my quiver. I heard the horses neighing but I could hear sobbing, was that Kiera or the female. I heard a scream the vampire child jumped on me and began to strangle me and beating my chest, I fell down on my knees and tried to reach for the sword. I managed to grab the handle and with out thinking I threw the girl off and brought the sword round and cut her head off. The screaming and waling stopped.

The night sound filled my eyes once more. The sound of silence.

**Chapter 10:- Mangus and the Covenant. **

I cast the fire spell and brunt the bodies of the children, I made the wind carry the ashes away. I walked slowly back to the stables. At my approach the horses neighing grew louder, not a welcoming sound, more of a stress call. I sped into the stables and the horses were facing a corner stable. Sparks is hurt. They kept saying. I ran to the end stable, Kiera was there she was lying on Sparks, he was bleeding badly. I opened the door and Kiera looked up.

''What happened?'' I asked I watched Sparks breathing, it was fast.

''T..This arrow flew into him a minute ago, I think it got his heart, he's dyeing.'' Kiera held the arrow; she gasped when it turned into mist then reappeared into my quiver. She looked at me.

''It was not me, it was this little girl, I'll explain later, let me see.'' I said, I hope to attempt to heal him, I never really got the healing spell but I was going to try. I pressed my head against Sparks, he was ding, and the arrow had piece his heart and some of his major arteries, if I didn't heal him soon he would die. I put my hand on him and muttered the incantation. A white light appeared under my hands; Kiera gasped and asked what I was doing.

''Using magic to heal him.'' I groaned. The white light disappeared and I shook my hands, ''Hush now I need to concentrate.'' It took me two attempts to get Sparks back on his feet. When the light faded he clambered back on his feet and put his head against mine and neighed a thank you.

''We better get to the party, your father sounds worried.'' I said looked at the door.

''You can hear him?'' Kiera asked.

''Look we go inside and I'll explain everything okay.'' I said. I led the way to the house. She had to run to keep up. As we came to back door Mr. Whitley opened it.

''Mr. Whitley, what's the matter?'' I asked. He was eyeing the quiver on my back. I'd completely forget it was there.

''Another murder, I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish this party early.'' I looked at Kiera, for a minute I thought she was smiling. ''I've sent your friends home with apologies and the family have gone to their hotels. I've been called to investigate something and I won't be home until late. '' Mrs. Whitley appeared with a tray of washing up. As she put the cutlery in the dishwasher she also eyed the bow and quiver.

''I'm going to bed I think, I worked to hard mucking those stables out.'' Kiera said without looking at me.

''I'd better get home.'' I said. Kiera walked with me to the door. ''I'll take my car home and I'll be back within the hour okay.''

''Then you'll explain,'' Kiera said. I nodded and stroked her cheek. They turned red under my fingers, making her cheek hotter. She shuddered. I turned and left.

When I parked the car in its place I leapt up the fire escape and into the corridor. I went into the apartment. Mick was at the sink.

'Your home early.'' He said looking up.

''Yeah, party crashes.'' I said as I sped up the stairs.

''Really?'' Mick said. I grabbed another shirt and changed the one I was wearing was covered in blood and dirt. I was down stairs before Mick could finish the question. ''What type?''

''Night crashes.'' I chucked my bow and quiver on top of a box and dug threw them until I found my journal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mick move from the sink and stand against the wall, one eyebrow lifted as he admired the speed I was going at.

''Vamps at a party.'' He mumbled with a laugh. ''So how come it was cancelled?''

''Cops'' I said. ''Kiera is the daughter of the Chief.'' I explained. Mick let out a low whistle.

''Did you deal with them?'' He asked, I nodded and froze. I could see the females face, she looked like a child that had lost its mother rather than her mate.

''They were only children.'' I whispered crestfallen. ''A female of 6 and a male of 10, they were like 250.'' I said. Mick came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I let him comfort me for a minute then I shut the lid of the box and put my journal, sketch pad, notebook, magic bible and magic notebook into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

''It has to be done,'' Mick said allowing me to go to the door. ''Where you going?''

''Don't know, out.'' I said. I opened the door and sped out onto the fire escape, but instead of going down I went up. I leapt from building to building. I jumped right over the free way and into Kiera's neighbourhood. I waited for the guard to turn and I leapt on the wall and walked along it until the bushes were beneath me. I jumped down and landed lightly in them. I climbed the tree and hopped into Kiera's open window. She was lying on her bed, still fully clothed. Tapping her foot whilst looking at the ceiling. I didn't startle her, because I was so silent. I clear my throat and she almost fell of her bed. I sniggered.

''H..How did you get in here?'' She whispered.

''The window.'' I whispered back. I approached her and sat in the chair next to her bed.

''Do you do that a lot?'' She asked.

''Only the last couple of weeks,'' I admitted.

''You watch me?'' She gasped.

''Only when your sleeping.'' I said. ''It sort of fascinating to me to watch humans sleep.''

''Huh?'' She said. She crossed her legs waiting for the explanation to begin.

I began with my childhood then briefly with my adolescence. ''I was sort of a ladies man, I was elected from my group to go to war, which I did, but that was later. I used to stay up all night and skip school and everything. But one year, the year of my 18th, the Spanish influenza struck Chicago. My Father died of it first, then my two sisters then my mother was on her way. This man, Australian man came by one day, the day that I fell under the second stage, the day before my 18th. My mother died with a death wish to this man. To save me in anyway he could. So at 11:00pm he came to me and said to me that my mother had wished me to live, that's when he made me what I am to this day.'' I sighed.

''A creature of the night, a vampire.'' I said these words slow. Kiera gasped. I looked out of the window, it was little over midnight now and I had been explaining my story for the last half hour.

''Vampire?'' She questioned. I got up and moved away from her. I stood in the darkest corner of the room and looked at her.

''The ice cold and pale skin, the... the speed.'' She ran the list twice.

''Everything a vampire posses.'' I said.

''The arrow?'' She asked.

''Paralysed me, any bit of wood through my heart would paralyse me, cut of my head i'm dead, fire i'm dead.''

''Garlic?''

''Tasty on pizza,'' I smiled, she giggled.

''Crosses and holy water?''

''Chuck holy water on me I get wet, crosses do diddily squat.'' I touched the rosemary on the dressing table. I swung it from side to side. I looked at Kiera, she still looked puzzled. I sat on the bed in front of her and took her hand. I pulled the glove off and put her hand against my chest. She shivered. ''I'm a vampire.'' I said again.

''No heart beat.'' She breathed.

''Nope.'' I smiled.

''Do you sleep in a coffin?'' She asked with out looking at me, she was focused on our hands. I laughed and that's when she looked at me.

''No that's an old wives tale,'' I snorted. '' I sleep in a freezer.''

''What? A freezer?'' Kiera gasped again, her cheeks flushed red. '' Like the food freezers?''

''Yeah, except there be no food just me.'' I laughed and she giggled.

''So how strong are you?'' That stopped me laughing, I was serious now. I put my hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. She seemed to be taking this very well.

''Strong enough that I could crush your head with out any effort,'' I put my hands down and got up again. ''But not strong enough to control my self, I could kill you in seconds, I could never lose control with you.'' I didn't turn around. Kiera got up and stood in front of me.

''I trust you.'' She said. She lent against my chest and I put my head on hers and let the scent of her hair fill me. She leaned back to look at me again. ''So how did you get shot anyway?''

I explained what happened with the vampire children, and she asked questions so I answered them, I then told her about the bow. I showed her my magic book and bible; she sat there for ages flicking through it. I then gave her my journal. Which I recorded in since I was in the war.

''Can I keep this until I read it?'' She asked as I began packing my things. It was almost 2:30 now, and Kiera needed to sleep.

''Yes, but don't show to any one.'' I said. She put the journal to the side and stepped up to me.

''I wont tell anyone.'' She said.

''I know I trust you.'' I smiled.

''You have fangs right?'' she asked

''Yes, and I never will show you them.'' I said seriously. She stepped back at my sudden change of tone.

''Okay.'' Was all she said. I went to the window. ''When will I see you?''

''You want to go to the cinema tomorrow?'' I asked.

''Yeah,'' she said smiling. '' Like a date.''

''Yeah, I suppose.'' I turned to go. But something stopped me. I looked back at her she was standing next to the dressing table. She suddenly looked more desirable than ever. ''I just want to try something.'' I said, I dropped my bag on the floor and walked slowly toward Kiera. She didn't move. I had to do this, to prove to her and my self that I can be trusted with this. I stood in front of her, her cheeks turning redder by the minute. I stroked her check. I bent my head saving her to go on tiptoes. I lent in and kissed her. Her lips were warm and sent fire down my spine. I left my hand on her cheek and she rapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. Her lips moved with mine, her heart was racing and both our breathing was uneven. She fell back on her bed and dragged me with her. My breathing was really uneven now. Her heart beat sounded as though her heart would burst from her chest. I could hear it pumping blood round her precious body. I kissed her check and then to her neck, but quickly returned to her lips. Half seconds past and my stomach twisted and I felt the thing I never wanted to feel, the thirst. I was strong and if I wasn't careful I would hurt her. I tried to pull away but she clung to me.

''Stop!'' I breathed, I forced my self out of her clutch with such force that when I hit the wall the hole house shock. I tried to get my breathing even, her heart continued to race. I swallowed a few times. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I better go your dads coming.'' I said.

''He'll blow your head off!'' She whispered, she was out of breathe and was struggling to make her breathing steady.

''I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night ok.'' I said she nodded and I leapt out the window and didn't look back until I was on the roof of the next building. I looked back into her window, Kiera had climbed into bed fully clothed I guessed and the door had opened. Her dad had entered her room, he approached the open window. I crouched behind a chimney and watched him study the night before him. He shrugged and closed the window. I sighed. I turned and slid down the chimney to sit on the roof. I kissed her, and I kept control. I could be trusted. I sped back to the apartment. Another note and a letter were left. Mick had gone to Josh's and the letter was from the school saying that I had made the soccer team and training was every Tuesday. I smiled and put the letter on the table for Mick to read. I jogged up the stairs, but before I reached the top I turned round and slid on the banister to the bottom. I went over to where Mick kept the blood and took two sachets. I went to bed then and before I had got to the door of the fridge room I had drunk one sachet already. I needed to be full and satisfied; I was going to take Kiera out so I needed to be in the fullest of full control.

Mick congratulated me when I awoke. I had two hours now to slowly drive over to Kiera's. When I got there she was standing at the guard post, chatting friendly with the guard. I parked the car on the small road that led to it and got out. I left the engine running I smiled when Kiera waved at me. She skipped over and tiptoed to kiss my cheek. Then looked at my car.

''Wow,'' she said. She walked round it draping her hand round its frame. '' You didn't steal this did you?'' She giggled.

''Hell no!'' I laughed. ''Bought this out of my pocket money.''

''Hmm,'' she climbed in the passengers side and began fiddling with the radio.

''So what film do you want to see?'' I asked as I drove towards the cinema.

''No horrors,'' she said immediately. '' I think I'll have enough of that.'' She mumbled under her breath. I smiled.

''Romance?''

''Maybe or a good comedy, it depends on what's showing.'' She started singing along to a song on the radio. I joined in at the Chorus and sung the male parts.

We ended up watching a romantic comedy; I took her to the local restaurant and bought her dinner. I had to order myself something so I ordered some tomato soup. She snorted when I said that when vampires get hungry everything looks like blood.

'' What is so funny?'' I asked as I swallowed a mouthful of bread. I don't know why I ate it, it would only turn to ash in my throat and I would have to some how puke it up.

''You ordered tomato soup,'' she said. ''Isn't tomato red, like blood.'' I understood and I laughed at her joke. We conversed about genial things. I walked with her towards the car and I froze.

''Cody?'' I looked into the alley. What was the covenant (group of vampire with magic's, Marcus is one of them I could smell them,) doing in Toronto.

''Something's wrong.'' I said, Kiera put her hand on my cheek and tried to turn my head towards her, but she was not strong enough. My head and eyes were fixed in the scents direction. ''Marcus is here.'' I said and began to walk down the alley, Kiera stuck to my side. I walked down the alley until I saw two figures; once I could see them clearly in the light I noticed they were bouncers. I recognised them instantly. They are Mangus's men. Kelly, the taller of the two was holding a scanner. Not just your average metal detector. I think it's one of the scanners that scan a person to see how much power they had. Other than for metal. The shorter man Lewis, was short he stood on a pedestal and was fiddling with his short ginger beard. He actually reminded me of a Lepricorn. They were both human, but Lewis was different he had the power to not exactly read minds but determine what they are going to do. Kelley was just built for the muscle. I approached them, Kiera shivered at my side.

''Is that you Master Cody?'' Lewis asked when he saw us. I stepped into the light. Kiera still at my side.

''Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you, your safe with me.'' I said into her ear. She was shaking slightly.

''Lewis, Kelley.'' I addressed them both. ''What brings you to Toronto? Is Mangus here?''

The looked at each other, I could hear muffled voices and music inside.

''Err. Yes.'' Lewis said.

''Well can I see my old friend, plus I can sense that Marcus is here too.'' I said sniffing the air again.

''Kelley?'' Lewis looked to his colleague. ''You and me both know they are not to be disturbed.''

''Hmm'' Kelley scratched his head. '' Wait here.'' He disappeared into the building.

''So Cody who is the sweet lady with you?'' Lewis small beady eyes looked at Kiera, I didn't have to read his mind to know what he is thinking, he thinks himself as the ladies guy, when he takes a fancy he gets on. Well not my Kiera.

''She's with me.'' I growled. Kiera gasped quietly at my tone. The growl had come from chest not from the tone. I stared at him. He almost toppled from his pedestal. Kiera giggled.

''Okay, mate what ever you say.'' He held his hand up and used the other one to steady himself. ''She's your girl.'' Kelley returned. When he opened the door, it hit the pedestal and made Lewis fall over. I burst with laughter and Kiera had to bury her face in my arm.

''They said they were expecting you, you may go to them but I must scan you both.'' He said holding the scanner up. He scanned Kiera first.

''Cody.'' Kelley shook his head and tutted.

''What?'' I asked.

''She a Freshie?'' Kiera looked at me on the word.

''No, she defiantly not!'' I said. '' She's just an ordinary human, who is on a date with me.'' I said.

''You naughty boy.'' Lewis purred.

''Shut up and scan me already, I'm sick of you two,'' I said standing in front of Kiera. ''And if wasn't for her being here, or you boss being a close friend I'd kill you right now.'' I growled at them. Kelley scanned me.

''You got more powerful, have to keep an eye on you.'' Kelley said looking from me to Lewis and back. I looked at him; he opened the door without another word.

''Okay, this is not really a place I wanted to take you on our first date.'' I said. I stopped before I got to the end of the stairs. ''Are you scared, cause I can take you home and come back later.'' I said, she was shaking more violently now.

''No, they were vampires right?'' she asked.

''No, Human, the rest in there, mostly are vampires, the only humans are the women.'' I said. She looked at me.

''What are Freshie's?'' She asked.

'' Women, or men who give themselves to a vampire to be fed on.'' She winced. '' I wont let any vampire in there even look at you like you're a bit of food, if they do I'll tear their heads of.'' I said looking towards the satin curtains.

''Who is Mangus?'' She whispered.

''He is the leader of a coven of vampire magicians.'' I said looking back at her. Her brown eyes wide with fear or excitement, I couldn't tell. ''There were five of them, two recently died and one left, leaving only him and Marcus left. Come on.'' I began to step through the curtains when two big hands crabbed my collar and dragged me through the curtains.

''Cody!'' I heard Kiera shout, a managed to look over my shoulder and a vampire had grabbed her arms. I growled but I couldn't break free of the big vampires grasp. I looked at him. It was Jeff, Mangus' right hand man. He was one of the strongest vampires in existence, slightly stronger than me. He held me up a few inches above him off the ground and was staring at me. I struggled to get free. Kiera was pushed roughly by Jeff side by a male vampire towards another set of curtains. I felt the curtains drape over my back as we walked over the gangway I looked over the bars, I hope Kiera couldn't see what I can. It was sort of a vampire feast dance club. But I heard her gasp, her heart beat quickened. I tried to look at her but Jeff's hand was clasped firmly round my neck. I heard voices, Marcus', Mangus' and a few others. I was thrown down in the middle of the conference circle and Kiera thrown next to me. She was thrown at an angle and I thought I heard a bone in her arm snap. But she didn't cry out in pain. I got to my feet and held my hand out for Kiera, she took it and clung to my side, she was frightened now.

''Welcome, young one.'' A voice from the darkness in front of me filled the room. I light switch was turned on and I could see Mangus' face more clearly. He hadn't change a bit. Other than the new tattoo of a rose on the side of his face. He wore satin clothes and a matching hat. His rings shone in the light and so did Marcus' who was sitting next to him. Jeff placed his hand on my shoulder, firmly. I snarled at him.

''You know, Jeff.'' Marcus chirped. '' When I said bring him to me, I meant in his own time, you didn't have to bring him and his guest to me so abruptly. You could have hurt the girl.''

''Sorry master.' Jeff grunted he removed his hand and went to stand on Mangus' right. Marcus got up from his seat and approached me with open arms.

''It's so good to see you Cody.'' He grasped me in an inhuman hug, I returned it. '' your looking well, been working out have we.'' He held my arms.

''A little,'' I said, I looked around at the other vampires. '' What are you doing in Toronto and why didn't you call me?''

''Your questions will be answered in time, young one,'' Mangus said. ''Please both of you sit down and make yourselves comfortable.'' He gestured to an empty sofa; I guided Kiera over and sat down. I put my arm round her and quickly looked at the vampire next to me who was glaring hungrily at Kiera. ''Now, to start with, all Freshie's must leave us.'' The females that were luring over the other vampires left at his command. ''Cody.'' Mangus eyed Kiera who was sitting very close to me.

''She stays,'' I said, looking from Marcus to Mangus.

''Very well.'' Mangus waited until al the Freshie's were gone and the male vampire who had grabbed Kiera stood at the curtains. ''Now most of you know why we have gathered here tonight, for those who don't,'' he looked at me, '' here is the latest, Marcus.''

''You all remember the unfortunate loses of two brilliant members of our coven, may Brom and Kain rest in harmony, Well due to Ronno leaving we only have two superior magicians to govern the coven, we are still looking for one more vampire to take the fifth post..''

''Hang on who the Fourth?'' some vampire on the far side said.

''Codiac, is the most successful student and other than Mangus and myself he is the most powerful vampire in this room, so he is the fourth prince.''

''What me?'' I blinked and stared at Marcus. ''Me a Prince.'' Marcus nodded the vampires shouted there protests, Mangus snarled at them to be quiet.

''Come fourth young one.'' Mangus ushered me with his hand. I looked at Kiera and brushed her cheek. I got up and she stayed very still and kept her eyes fixed on me. ''Kneel.'' I knelt in front of Mangus and bowed my head. He put his hand above my head and muttered something in a foreign language. I felt something go through me and gasped. I looked at Mangus and was smiling, he reached over to a draw and retrieved a box, he placed it on his lap and opened it, I could see what was inside until he lifted a silver chain, similar to his own but his was Gold, and placed it over my head, the chain felt warm on my chest. I lifted it to look at the animal I had been given. Marcus had an eagle, Kain had a bear, Brom had a horse and Mangus being the leader had a wolf. Mine was a lion.

''This is not right, he is not old enough to be a prince,'' I heard one guy shout, and then the rest shout their opinions at Mangus, instead of snarling he raised his hand.

''Codiac, is a talented young vampire and has the right to receive his destiny,'' I looked at Marcus and I understood, this must have been that prophecy that he dreamt of. Thank Christ for that. Mangus then picked out a smaller object, a ring. He picked up my right hand and slipped the ring on my middle finger, something like fire burned its way up my arm. In my inner eye I could see a lions face roaring. Why was I given the lion? The ring was silver and had my name written around the blue gem in Elvin.

''Eye of the tiger'' I heard Kiera say under her breath, I looked at her from under my eyelashes, my head was still bowed she was looking at the ring. I flexed my hand, the ring was as light as a feather.

''Swift, like the cat, brave like the lion. Codiac Dawkings you are a Prince of courage.'' Mangus stated. ''Rise.'' I rose and with my eyes shut let the magic of the lion fill me. Kiera gasped and so did some others, I opened my eyes and some gold smoke was drifting around me.

''It wont come into full form, that's never been done except to Mangus,'' the vampire next to where Kiera was sitting muttered to her self. I watched the smoke turn from gold to orange to red to yellow, then a loud roar filled the air and the smoke stopped drifting round and rose to eye level. The smoke began to change shape. A lions head formed and it roared at me then the body formed and it began pouncing at the vampires, they jumped back and the lion ran around the circle, it paused when it got to Kiera and the lion stood on its hind legs then fell low on its paws, like it was bowing. It then pounced at me and the smoke drifted into me like I was absorbing it, the smoke disappeared and the room was filled with astonished mutterings from the vampires. I returned to my seat and looked at the pendant. Kiera stroked it and it shone in the light. I looked at her and she looked at me. She smiled and I returned it warmly. Me, a Prince I don't believe it.

''Wow, Very interesting, where did you say you got this one from Marcus?''

''Chicago.'' Was all he said.

The meeting progressed and Kiera fell asleep on me, Mangus took note and said I could take her home but I must come to next Sundays meeting if I could. I drove Kiera home and returned to the apartment. Mick, Chloe and Josh were there. Mick was talking to Chloe whilst making a coffee for her and Josh was on the coach reading my letter whilst drinking some blood. When I took of my jacket and chucked it on the seat Josh looked up, he sniffed the scent from the Jacket, Kiera's scent.

'Well now unless you have a liking for perfume you just spent the night with girls.'' He smiled at me. I glared at him.

''One girl.'' I said. ''Human, and she goes to my school, took her to the cinema and then to a club. Then took her home. That's it.'' I sat down on a chair and looked at Mick. He was glaring at me suspiciously. All of them were looking at me.

''What?''

''Did you go on a date with that girl that invited you to the party yesterday?'' Mick asked.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''And you never had a snack?'' Josh looked at me.

''No, it was just a regular human date, I can have those you know.'' I got up and went to look for my guitar; I hadn't played on it for weeks. I sat down with it and began playing the tune from the radio. I tried my best to ignore the ring on my finger. It was burning my whole arm. It wasn't real silver I hope.

''Nice ring.'' Chloe said when she sat on the sofa next to me.

''Souvenir?'' Josh asked.

''It was in the club, they were selling them, I got one and I bought a red one for Kiera.'' I continued to play the song. I kept my eyes on my fingers. And blanked out the ring. Why were they all staring at me? Have I got something on my face? I know I am lying, could they detect that? ''Okay, why are you all staring at me, it's irritating.'' I said and stopped strumming the guitar. I looked to each face.

''You look a little different,'' Chloe said. I looked at Mick and he shrugged.

''She's right,'' Josh said, he lent forward and placed his glass on the table, he kept that position eyeing me. I got up and returned the guitar to the box and stood against the wall watching them watch me.

''What do you mean different?'' I asked.

''Older.'' Mick said. I walked round to the mirror on one of the columns and examined myself. I looked exactly the same. Just then the pendent burned my chest, I gasped and grasped it. I could here the lion roar as though it was in the distance. The burn disappeared after about half a second and I returned to the wall I was leaning on.

''I look no different.'' I said.

''It's not older, you look more, more … mystical.'' Chloe said.

''Mystical?'' I frowned, should I tell them? The pendent burned my chest again and the ring shot burns through my finger and up my arm. I shivered to attempt to shake it off, it disappeared.

''Nah, Magical, more than usual,'' Josh said. '' You saw Marcus again didn't you?'' I sighed and nodded.

'' He's in town on some business, you probably can see his magic on me since he demonstrated some to Kiera,'' that was partially true, except it was sort of Mangus and me.

''Marcus showed magic to Kiera?'' Mick said. I nodded, I told them about what actually happened at her party and Josh insisted I finish her, but I would not, not in a million years.

''She can be trusted,'' I said, '' I trust her.''

''More like you love her,'' Chloe mumbled I glared at her she smiled and her cheeks went red.

''Fine, if you think that you can trust her then so be it.'' Mick concluded.

''I'm going to bed, I've got school tomorrow.'' I said as I cleaned my glass out. I immediately ran upstairs before they could say anything and within a minute I was in my freezer staring at the ceiling. I held up the pendant so I could see it, it shone when I brushed it. The ring shone in correspondence and I looked at that too. Prince of courage he was just making that up, but I am a Prince now. What responsibilities would that hold? Hang on, I'm the fourth, so who's the third and fifth then?

**Chapter 11:- Lion Heart High Soccer Club training. **

I had to explain my pendant to Mick when he decided to wake me on Tuesday morning. I told him about the whole Prince gig and he understood. I drove to school and arrived early. Bernard and Ken were waiting for me outside 'Music' and Kiera was with them, I approached her first.

''Hi,'' she smiled and tiptoed to kiss me; I wrapped my arm round her waist and returned it. Bernard and Ken wolf whistled; I punched both their arms before walking into the music room holding Kiera's hand. We had to work in groups of 4 and start to compose a song; I worked with Kiera, Bernard and Ken, for some strange reason. They refused to write a love song, they wanted to write a song about soccer which both Kiera and I disapproved of, in the end I worked with Kiera in a pair, she sang and I played and sang.

The day couldn't go any slower, it was lunchtime, two lessons until soccer practise, the coach wanted to start during 6th lesson so he could get to grips on what he's dealing with. I kissed Kiera and headed to double Art, after saying I'd give her a lift home later.

Double art was boring, we had started course work. Painting animals, an easy task. For our homework we had to sketch of a few wild animals, either from the nature park or a zoo, I could easily get a few sketches of some real animals; I'll use my ability to get close to them. That would really annoy Mr Walker, to get the best in the class. I think he has a grudge against me, ever since he met me. But oh well.

Soccer practise, I'm currently in the changing room.

''Hey Cody, what position do you play?'' Jack asked.

''Don't know, striker.'' I shrugged. I adjusted the studs on my new football boots and made sure they were tight. I tied the laces and stood up. I pulled my socks up over my shin pads. It felt weird to be wearing shorts. I never wore them before, not even in Australia, even on the hottest day of the year. They felt weird. I ran out onto the field and raced Bernard to the goal post, human speed is incredibly slow. The coach issued us each with a ball.

''Now I want you all to sprint with the ball, keeping it under control, all the way to the goal post and back,'' the coach pointed to the posts on the far end of the field, ''If I see anyone pelt the ball at the caretaker they'll be in a detention, got that?!''

''Yes sir!'' we called, the caretaker was painting lines on the pitch, he was right in my path, however he did it the old fashion way, with a paint brush, if he stayed bent I could hop over him no problem. The coach blew the whistle and everyone sprinted for the goal, Bernard, Ken and I were only jogging yet we were keeping pace with the humans, I reached the caretaker and without really thinking I flicked the ball up over my head and leapt over the caretaker and the ball landed at my feet. The caretaker froze when he saw me leap over him.

''Good day mate,'' I smiled and carried on sprinting. I reached the goal post first; the others had stopped to watch me do the skill. They were astounded. I did the same on the way back but this time kept the ball running. I reached the coach after Ken.

''Nicely played Cody.'' The coach said.

''Thanks Coach.'' I looked at Ken he muttered show off. Bernard came up behind me and kicked the ball from between my feet. It bounced into the goal and the coach told him to retrieve it. I laughed at him when he kicked the ball back to me.

''Okay, Colin, show me your goalie skills,'' Colin high-fived Danny and went to stand in the goal. We took turns to shoot at him, the coach shouted positions that were determined on the power we put behind the ball. Ken was put as full forward, Bernard was put as Right half forward and I was left corner forward. Colin was a very good goalkeeper and Jack a good defender, he blocked me a few times and I didn't manage to get the ball by him very easily. I did eventually score a hat trick but with a lot of controlled effort. If Bernard, Ken and I get to into the game we might lose concentration and hurt someone badly. A challenge but it is worth it. We had a match in two week against a rival school that our school have been trying to beat for years, the coach reckons that this is our year, I hope he's right.

**Chapter 12: - Second Meeting: Understanding the role of a Prince. **

I went back to the club the following Sunday and only Marcus and Mangus were in the conference room when I arrived. Jeff and another vampire were stood side by side behind Mangus; they glared at me when I approached. The female 'Freshie's' giggled in the corner. The pendent burned again, but I ignored it. I sat on a cushion in front of the old vampires and waited for the meeting to begin.

''Ah! Welcome Cody. '' Mangus gestured for me to sit down.

''I want to know everything, starting with why do they burn me?'' I looked at my pendant and ring. '' The burns feel like silver burns. It's not made of silver is it?''

''No, No, No!'' Mangus shook his head and laughed. ''It's a special metal with magical properties.'' Marcus laughed.

''The reason it burns you is because the power within it is stronger than you right now, until you understand you wont be able to stop the burning I'm afraid.''

''So how do I understand?'' I leaned forward in my seat.

''We cannot help you their Cody, that is something you'll find out yourself.'' Mangus looked at Marcus. ''You will understand in time.''

The meeting lasted roughly four hours. They explained to me what being a Prince would mean in the society today. I would be gravely respected if seen with the ring. I wouldn't have to worry about territorial gain because I already owned quiet a lot. Most of Toronto and Half of Australia. Of course Mick and Josh have their territory, but I owned the better part of Toronto. Marcus explained that due to his loyalty, Jason was awarded the place of the 4th Prince and that there may not even be a 5th. After the meeting I walked to my car in silence. I had to park in the neighbouring supermarket's car park; I wouldn't ever park it in the alley. I decided to drive to the beach and parked in the coastal bay car park. I walked to the end of the promenade and back running through the things that were said and tried to make sense of them. I stopped to admire the night; it was close to midnight now and the full moon shone across the ocean. I watched it cast different shades of colour and drew a ship in mid-air on the horizon. I leaned on the pole in front of me and watched couples walk across the sand towards the arcade.

As I went to turn round to return to my car, a sharp blow to my stomach forced me to my knees. It actually hurt. I went to stand but another blow to the side of my head knocked me clean over. My head whirled and slammed down on the concrete. The attacker leaned over me and muttered in my ear.

''Our master wishes your presence in his club at midnight tomorrow, if you don't, your little human girl won't turn up at school.'' I rolled over on my back and tried to see my attackers face, there were white lights blinding my eyes so I could only see a faded out line. I felt weight on my chest and the light disappeared. I coughed and blood splattered on the ground, I dragged myself to sit up against the pole. I touched my face with a shaking hand, I winced. It hurt a lot the guy must have used a knuckleduster, maybe it was made of silver…that's why I feel dizzy. The weight on my chest was a piece of parchment. I needed to get back to my car. Using the pole as a support I made my way slowly to the car park. I tried to stand to open the door to the car but ended up falling back down on my knee and coughing up more blood. When I finally opened the door I laid across both the driver and the passenger seat, the gear stick and the handbrake were digging in my back. I managed to get the glove compartment open and grab my phone. I called Mick and told him what happened and he said he would be there immediately. I chucked the phone on the dashboard and opened the parchment:

_Codiac, we haven't spoken in a while and I would like too. I want you to join me in my coven; here we have no rules about magic's, like that old wolf. Cody you do not belong with him, there you are a caged lion, here you would be free and without worries. So come to my club on pier 19 and we shall discuss your new opportunities to be more powerful than anyone you have ever met. _

_Please consider my offer,_

_Ronno._

I frowned and threw the parchment to the back seat. I had left the door open so I could hear the sea crashing against the beach. I couldn't see that well out of my right eye. Mick arrived around five minutes later and opened the passenger door.

'' 'You alright?'' He asked, I manage to sit up in the driver seat. ''You look like Hell happened.''

'' I was attacked by some guys from an old acquaintance of Mangus','' Ronno was no longer classed as a friend now. I lifted my shirt carefully, after I sat up in the driver seat, and studied my stomach. It hurt all right but the wound didn't look that bad. Against my skin it looks purple and red. I put my shirt down and winced as the fabric touched the grazing. ''Apparently he wants me to join him.'' I nodded toward the parchment on the back seat, Mick grabbed it and sat in the passenger side, he also handed me a sachet of blood. I pierced a hole in it with my fangs and gulped it down. Mick read it within minutes; he screwed it up and threw it over the bars and into the ocean.

''So do you want me to go with you?'' He asked. ''If you're going that is.''

''I have to,'' I wiped my mouth and turned slightly to face him. ''They'll know about Kiera by now. I can't have them black mailing me.''

'' So you'll go on your own?'' I nodded and Mick didn't say anything more, he got back into his car and followed me back to the apartment.

I collapsed on the couch next to Chloe.

''What on earth happened to you?'' She touched my face where it was still bruised.

''Some guys decided to silver-knuckle dust me, I'm fine though there's no need to worry.'' I moved my head.

''Who were they?'' She asked adjusting in her seat.

''Some guys of a old acquaintance of Mangus' right hand men.'' I shrugged. ''Look I'm going to go to bed, got school in the morning.'' I got up and went to my freezer. I stripped down and climbed in carefully. The cold was refreshing and it soothed my wounds.

Chapter 13: - Snake bite.

At school the next day I was a bit cautious. Kiera noticed that something was up, Bernard and Ken approached me in the changing rooms after soccer practice. The bruises had healed and were barely noticeable to human eye.

''Dude, Kiera ain't the only one worried 'bought you, we are too mate.'' Ken said.

''Cody, tell us man, what's going on?'' Bernard asked sitting down to take his boots off. I spoke in an inaudible way and explained about the letter and the story of Ronno's resignation of the Covenant.

While I was walking with Kiera I said through my teeth.

''If I don't go, who knows what they'll do.'' I clenched my fist. ''They may know about Kiera, and they may hurt her.'' I growled quietly. I released my grip on Kiera's hand to open the car door.

''Don't worry bought it mate, everything be fine,'' Bernard Said also opening his door to his black Ferrari F50. Ken always gets a lift with him, I'll have to say that the car is one sweet ride, but I'll make do with my Volvo. I shaky opened the door for Kiera and walked slowly round to the driver side. When I started the engine Kiera immediately put in a CD and turned the volume up. I rolled both windows down and opened the sun roof, it was a rather hot day and that's not really a good idea for the likes of Bernard, Ken and Me. The sun beat down on my head but I ignored it. I merely leaned to the side. Kiera was silent until we pulled into a garage. I cut the engine and sat there a minuet. After she didn't say anything to me, I got out and with a little to much force slammed the door. The other drivers glanced at me. I opened the cap and shoved the pump into the tank, scratching the back a little. I rested my hand on top of my car whilst the tank filled. The petrol burned my nose. Kiera's door opened, she stepped out and came round to me. She place her hand on the one gripping the edge of the car and looked at my face.

''Cody,'' she whispered my name so that no other driver but me could hear her. '' What's wrong, I know there is something. Your acting a little strange today.'' She looked at the pump then at our hands, mine had gripped the edge a little more, almost leaving a dent. Her sent filled my nose, replacing the petrol. I inhaled then exhaled and brought myself to look at her. Her expression that of worry, her eyes tinted with fear. Fear of what was happening and not of me I hoped. She noticed the slight remains of my bruise, up close it was visible to her. She traced it with a finger, she frowned. ''How did you get that bruise? I thought you healed fast?''

I didn't speak, I moved to place the pump back in the stand, her hand fell away at the notion.

I turned back to her and took her hands in mine. Speaking in a low tone I said calmly.

'' There's nothing for you to worry about, okay? I'll pay for this then take you home, I've got to do something tonight.'' I dropped her hands. She returned to the car when I went in the station and qued to pay for the re-fill.

I looked out through the dirty windows and saw her rest her head against the chair, I turned my head so that I could clearly listened to her. I could here further than 200 yards. As I moved up in the que, her cell phone rang. Playing a tune I herd when I first went to her house. Kiera answered her cell and a man was on the other end.

''Who are you?'' A flicker of fear and panic rushed though her then, showing in her voice.

''Listen to me carefully. If you hang up we will kill all your horses.'' A frightened chorus of neighs filled the background. My lips pulled back over my teeth. I felt a growl build in my chest but held it there. Kiera's breathing stuttered. ''You and your boyfriend are to go to the peirs tonight, to the new arcade on number 20. Once there you will take him to the club on pier 19. DO you Understand?''

''I..I Understand.'' Kiera stammered.

''Good girly, your horses will be safe unless you don't bring him to the pier at midnight.'' The man on the phone hung up. Kiera's breathing became heavy. I rushed to pay for the petrol and walk briskly to my car. Letting the growl escape my lips quietly as I got into my car. I looked at the dashboard when I turn the engine on, 7:45 plenty of time to get Kiera to safety, run to her house and check on her horses then go to this stupid meeting.

''I..'' Kiera began to speak in a small voice, but I interrupted her.

''I herd the call, I'm taking you to Mangus's, then I check on your horses. You'll be safe with Mangus.'' I span the car carelessly round the corner and headed for one of the clubs by the port that Mangus owns.

* * *

Too Be Continued.....


	2. 2

_**Midnight**_

**Chapter One: The Beginning...**

Talk about bored to 'death'. You would think a trip to Toronto from Australia wouldn't be as boring. Well try being stuck in a freezer in a container, on a ship in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Unable to move, see or smell. I could hear though, if I was awake, but I could not physically move about the ship. As you might have guessed, yes I am a vampire. Why my sire is sending me to Toronto for I do not know. The last thing I heard him say was this:

''I hope this PI, Mick knows how to handle some one like Codiac, because I have to admit he is a bit of a hand full'' I wanted to growl at him, but I was already in my paralysed state.

Marcus is a very old vampire. He knew of the magic arts, and like a few vampires he could muster it. Marcus knew that I am different from other vampires. Unlike a 'basic' vampire my senses are more superior, I can track not just vampires, but humans and animals alike. Not just in a radius of a few 100 miles but over countries and sometimes over lakes, oceans and steams. I can do this by focusing on their scent, and then I am able to see their DNA on everything, just like when a vampire is hungry they see blood everywhere. So I could see footprints, fingerprints and other marks left behind that would take forensics team hours to uncover. Pretty cool ability to posses actually.

So, yeah, Marcus didn't paralyse me with a stake though, but with magic. I was in my magic class when it happened. We have been learning to do what I would call little things, like lifting objects lighter or heavier than our selves, lifting things and summoning things either out of thin air or to where ever we want them to appear, travel from one place to another in other words. But lately, the last couple of years, we have been learning the big stuff. Like healing and controlling the elements. But in-between the magic's I have been solving cases, I was Sydney's best PI, everyone came to me because they knew that some how I could find what ever or who ever has gone miss or committed a crime and have disappeared. Doing that job helped me train my senses so I am able to focus on one person at a time, so it makes it easier to track them. Magic has been my most devoted hobby. Everyone sired by a vampire takes a bit of them when they drink their blood, for us it was Marcus's ability to muster magic. We, however, are not as powerful as him, but he did say that we are well on the way to becoming the most powerful 'undead' witches and warlocks of history. Marcus, 14 other vampires and my self, live in a converted castle on the outskirts of Sydney. Marcus' servants live on the grounds but not in the house. We call the mansion our own private Hogwarts. We do not hunt the humans, we get our blood from the morgue, and sometimes we hunt animals, we can live on animal blood but not forever. We would need human blood if we were stuck in a desert for example, not a good place for a vampire to be.

It was a demonstration that left me paralysed. I don't know why Marcus didn't just ask me to fly to Toronto instead of sticking me on a container ship.

''Now my children'' Marcus said as he held out his arms. His rings on his fingers glistened in the sun-rays that filtered through the blinded windows. ''A demonstration.'' A mummer filled the room, everyone but me was muttering. I was sitting in the back corner on my own. The other vampires sat with their partners, by partners I mean like love partners. Every one was paired except for me. All the girls Marcus ever introduced me too never took my fancy, so I never got paired. I didn't mind it at all; I just sat at my desk with either a sketchpad, music notebook or a case file. But I didn't have any of these things on my desk today, only my class notebook and magic bible laid disorderly across the left side of the desk. I knew I was going to be the demonstrate today, I usually was. Marcus cleared his throat but the vampires did not hush.

''You know what a stake does to us,'' he continued, the class fell silent at the mention of a stake, some even flinched. A stake, when stabbed in our hearts or close to will paralyse us until the stake is removed, it does hurt, a lot actually. '' Now, what can you do if you are stuck in the outback in the middle of a fight with another vampire, with nothing around to use as a stake?'' Another mummer filled the class, mostly the guys trying to impress the girls. Marcus cleared his throat and they fell silent. '' Cody will you join me please…'' I sped to the front of the class room and a smile appeared on Marcus' lips. '' Everyone watch closely and study his posture.'' Marcus started to mummer an incantation. Suddenly there was an out burst of fire in my chest. I grasped my chest in attempt to push the pain out. Some of the girls gasped, my eyes, ears and mouth were on fire. '' Jazzy will you please levitate Cody and lay him on my desk.'' Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jazzy rise slowly and unwilling started to mummer the levitation spell under his breath. I felt my self leave the floor, turn on my back in mid air and lay on the desk. The air around me was warm, I found my self asleep before I was laid across the desk fully; my eyes, ears and mouth were still burning. When I awoke the air around me was cold. I must be in a freezer. I could hear voices from somewhere behind me. I tried to call out but my mouth would not open, it was like my brain was no longer connected to the rest of my body. Marcus had paralysed me with out a stake, no wonder the pain was not in my chest any more but in my brain, normally when vampires are staked they feel horrendous pain in the place where the stake is stabbed. But I felt nothing only the cold. The voices reached my ears and became clearer. One was Marcus' another I did not recognise.

'' But master, he is the only one of your house that knows of the Elvin language, so how can someone un-paralyse him?'' The voice quivered at the mention of Elvin.

'' Do not threat Jason, I have wrote in the letter that the word to release him can be found on the Internet. '' Jason, Marcus' most loyal servant. '' You will accompany him and make sure he settles in, I do not trust those Yankees, especially the ones from Toronto. But I send him there to for fill a prophecy that came to me in a dream…'' Marcus was a mystic, he could see the future in his dreams, and also receive prophecies from the higher powers. But why was there one on me? I'm not that special to have my own prophecy surly, the prophets are mental. They usually speak of death and defiance, distrust and abandoning. Marcus began speaking of something then. He did not like reliving his dreams, telling them to anyone, so why was he telling Jason? '' He is to make a choice, to save the ones he loves or turn on them, to be the hero or the villain and that's all i'm going to tell you. You must go with him, and when it his time, guide him as much as you can. I trust you to do this for me Jason. I don't know what I do if I lose him to them, '' I felt eyes on me. '' He is a son to me, like my own flesh and blood. I cannot believe the higher powers have chosen him for this… this task.'' He murmured some more and I felt the freezer being lift and carted away to what I assume was the docks. To begin my journey to Toronto.

So here I am. It's been three weeks, it is Sunday and we should be in the docks by Wednesday. It will take a couple of days until I get to the P.I.'s place, I should be mobile by Monday morning. Jason always comes to my container at midnight to allow blood into my body via a tube to my arm. He talks to me in an inaudible way so that the humans cannot hear him.

''Not long now mate,'' he sighed and I could hear him clicking his tongue whilst he held the blood sachet up. ''You'll be able to move and feed yourself, I feel like your bloody nurse,'' he laughed and I felt eyes on my face. '' Oh well, at least I'll get paid for this'' I smiled in my head. I couldn't wait to get out of this trance. This may sound weird coming from someone who's already dead, but I swear I was going into cramp. And it hurts.

**Chapter Two: The Canadian life. **

The noise of a truck awoke me, finally the contents of my container and me were being towed away from the docks, and I'll be free soon. There were 4 people in the truck with me; the driver, Jason and two other blokes who I assumed were sitting at either side of my freezer.

'' Yo, Mack, why is it when we're on midnight shift it's always a four man job?'' One guy asked from somewhere on my left.

'' I don't know,'' the driver answered.

'' This thing sure ways a ton,'' the guy to the right of me said when he kicked the side of the box.

''So Jason, where we taking this stuff anyway?'' The driver asked. I heard Jason say an address that I assumed the driver punched into a GPS device.

It took about an hour to get out of the docks and park outside the building of our destination. I was carelessly moved out of the truck; they stood the box on its end, meaning I was banging about inside it. My freezer was a few inches wider and taller than me; I was in the most uncomfortable position to be paralysed in. After about 5 minutes I heard the elevator ping. I was moved to a door, and somebody knocked on it, the voices inside stopped.

'' Er, Mick ?'' I heard Jason ask.

'' Yes that's me,'' a man answered.

'' Sign here please,'' I heard a pen scratch on paper.

'' What is this?'' I heard Mick ask.

'' Packages and letter from an old friend,'' he said loud enough for everyone to hear then he said, '' from Marcus Mason'' in a lower voice that humans can't hear.

'' Marcus, you're kidding!'' I heard another male voice say.

'' Nope,'' Jason answered. '' Where shall we put him… I mean it.''

'' Over here,'' I was moved carelessly again and place back on my back. Jason and the humans left to bring the other boxes up.

'' Why would Marcus want to sent you, of all people, something,'' the male voice asked.

'' Who's Marcus?'' A confused female voice asked.

'' He's an old Vampire from Australia,'' the male answered.

'' I've only met him once.'' Mick said puzzled. I heard him and the male approach the box.

'' Lets open it,'' the male said eagerly.

'' No, wait until we have read the letter Josh.'' Mick said. _Josh Change really?_ I thought. It took only a few minutes for both Mick and Josh to read the letter.

'' Hmm, the elfish word for friend,'' Josh mumbled. '' Marcus did like the language but never learnt it.''

'' Okay, I have to see what he's talking about, lets open it.'' Mick said he handed the letter to the female and both Mick and Josh grasped the side of the lid and heaved it off, the sides fell down with an 'oof'. '' Who the hell....''

'' Mick, it's Cody, Codiac Dawkings; he's one hell of a magician and a tracker according to Marcus. He's a PI, like you, in Australia, but why has he sent him to you, like this?''

'' It says in the letter that he's paralysed,'' the female said stepping up to the freezer. '' But don't vampires have to be staked to be paralysed?''

'' Yeah,'' Josh replied, '' no stake, okay this is weird.''

'' Chloe, go and search what the word friend is in the Elfish language.'' The female moved away. I heard typing on a laptop.

'' Found it …. Mer..llon,'' she said.

'' Merllon'' Josh repeated and I couldn't move. After about a second Mick said the words, suddenly I could open my eyes. I blinked fast to try and see what was going on. Standing on my right was Mick, to the left Josh, I recognised Josh from a party that Marcus held for his 500th Party. I let my lips part and licked them.

'' I think it's locked '' I managed to croak. Mick looked at Josh; he bent down the side of the freezer and broke the lock. They lifted the lid and Mick threw a towel over me, I was of course naked. I lifted my arms and the ice on them cracked when I bent them. I sat up and looked at my legs; they were blocks of ice, great. I tried to lift one.

'' Oww!'' I groaned as the ice block shattered. I gritted my teeth; I think I'll wait until they thaw a bit. I looked at Mick then Josh, and then sniffed the air, thousands of scents wafted through me; I didn't care for what they were. The ability to smell things again was more for the care. A close human scent came to me last; Chloe was human, Freshie (a human that allows a vampire to feed off them) or friend? I heard struggling footsteps approach the door, I looked at it, and Mick heard them too, he opened the door. Jason and the other humans carried a box each, which I think had my things in, only four boxes. Is my life really that small? Jason smiled at me, I smiled back. The humans didn't notice that I was sitting in a Freezer, they just put down the boxes and left.

'' That was quick.'' Jason smiled at Mick then approached me.

'' Howdy … nurse!'' I smirked and we laughed, he shook my hand and removed the tube from my arm. '' Thanks man, wouldn't have made it across without you dude.''

'' No problem, I better get paid,'' he eyed me.

'' Oh, you know Marcus'' I laughed. '' Your loyalty will be awarded.'' He laughed with me.

'' Okay, got to go, need to rent a suit in the hotel next to the school your going to go to..'' I looked at him with my mouth open.

'' Oh come on, '' he laughed, '' just 'cause your nearly 100 don't mean you can get away from a proper education, in a proper school, your still technically '17' so school is an option!''

'' But I... '' I began to say.

'' Hey don't take it out on me, blame Marcus,'' he laughed, saluted, bowed and left. I let my head fall on the one knee I could lift. I groaned. Josh was by the door when I finally lifted my head with a sigh.

'' Okay. I'm going, good luck.'' He turned to me. '' I talked to Marcus the other day, he said nothing about you coming, but oh well welcome to Toronto kid.'' He smiled I smiled back. '' Bye Chloe'' she waved.

I smiled again then Mick asked. '' So, I think it bout time you get up and move around, fully clothed, you were stuck in there for how long?''

'' A month today. '' I laughed. Mick went over to the boxes to search for clothes.

'' The darkest one has my clothes in it.'' I said with out looking at Mick, I was trying to shake my leg.

'' How do you know that'' Chloe asked.

'' It's the lightest.'' I groaned as the ice around my left leg cracked. I looked over to the boxes. One had clothes in it, the other two smaller ones had books in them I guessed, the third had my guitar and sword, but where was my bow. I frowned. Chloe turned and I got changed before she had faced the opposite direction.

'' Wow your fast!'' Mick said.

'' Have to be when your stuck in the middle of a battle.'' I smiled at him. He returned a half smile. I walked over to the boxes and searched them. No bow or even an arrow, what was Marcus playing at. He knows I never go anywhere without it. It's a magic bow. Each arrow as a special abilities, other than regenerating in my quiver, but has an elemental power. Like fire or wind. Why hadn't he sent it?

'' So this magic stuff you practise over there, is that really what he used on you?'' Chloe asked as she sat down to read the rest of the letter.

'' Yeah, but I don't know why he didn't just ask me to come here.'' I shrugged; I decided to show them my magic bible. I sat in the armchair across from Chloe and Mick handed me a glass of blood and I handed him the book. ''Thanks, that's the magic bible that Marcus had made for all of us.'' Mick sat down and flicked through it. I looked around his apartment. '' Nice place by the way, very … modern.''

'' Thanks'' Mick said. ''I expect someone like Marcus lives in a castle''

'' Converted mansion actually.'' I smiled. '' There were 15 of us and Marcus. Marcus and I are the only that don't share rooms, everyone else is paired up.'' I sipped some of the blood. '' The servants sleep in an out house down a side lane. Marcus' wife died 100 hundred years ago and he swears not to look at another woman like it again… poor guy.'' I gulped a mouthful of blood.

'' What about you, you don't have anyone then?'' Chloe asked.

'' Nah!'' I said, I thought about my last girlfriend, I winced at the thought about what happened. '' I.... I haven't had a girlfriend since I was human. '' I said unwillingly but clearly. Chloe gasped. I looked at her.

'' Your 90?'' she asked. I nodded. She looked at Mick. '' Your what 87?'' he nodded. He looked at me.

'' But your 17 right?'' I nodded. '' So does that still make me older than you?'' He looked confused. '' Okay that's creepy.'' I shrugged. I looked at the letter in Chloe's hands; it looked like it was at least 5 pages.

'' I take it that Marcus fitted my life onto a page.'' I asked looking at the ceiling.

'' Actually it runs for 2 pages and a half.'' Mick laughed.

'' Really?'' I laughed. '' 17 ain't a good age to be vamped. But Marcus always said I was very mature for my age.''

'' You were sired an hour before your 18th birthday?'' Chloe looked at me, her voice filling with sympathy. '' That's …. Too bad.''

''Yeah.''

'' Marcus said that I need to keep an eye on you, he says he doesn't know what you'll do here where he can't see you, so I guess you need rules and curfews.'' I growled at him.

'' Careful Mick, he'll start calling you 'dad'! '' she laughed, I laughed with her. Mick just looked at us both.

'' Shut up!'' he mumbled. He got and put the bible on the coffee table and went to wash his and my glass out. Chloe and I looked at each other and smiled.

'' So how 'bout a demonstration of my power'' I said with an evil grin.

'' Oh yes please.'' I looked around. On the cabinet behind Mick there was a candle lying on its side.

'' That candle, behind Mick, watch it closely, '' I said quietly, she watched it. As Mick moved to sit down again I muttered the levitation spell under my breath and made the candle float behind Mick. Chloe giggled. Mick looked over his shoulder and cursed then leapt over the chair in front of him and sat down. I laughed. Mick watched the candle with cautious eyes. I made the candle float and land up right on the coffee table. Chloe gasped. I clicked my fingers and a flame produced from the top. Mick blinked. I clicked my fingers again and the flame disappeared.

'' Wow, do that again.'' Chloe asked. I clicked my fingers and the flame appeared again. Mick lent forward and waved his hand through it. '' Wow''

'' Okay that's just cool.''

'' You think that's cool, well I've managed to light a person and they burned to ash.'' I smiled. '' He wasn't paying Marcus what he owed.'' I said, reading Mick's expression. I clicked my fingers and the flame disappeared. As I got up I made the candle float and rest in its original position. I clicked my neck and went over to the boxes; I found what I was looking for in minutes, the pamphlet for this school I'll be going to. The sun edged its way slowly through the blinds. It was 5:30 in the morning. I picked it up and went to sit down again. '' Oh and I'm sorry 'bout this'' I nodded towards my stuff.

''No worries, it'll be nice to have a room mate for a change.'' He said dismissing my apology with a wave of his hand.'' If it gets too much, I'll stake you and send you back to the outback!'' We laughed. I sat down and began flicking through the pamphlet. The high School was in a very modernised area in a rich part of Toronto. Trust Marcus to let my stay be stylish. When I opened it to see the map of the school, two pieces of paper fell onto my lap. I picked up the parchment one and opened it. It's a letter from Marcus.

_Dear Cody, _

_If you are reading this you have been freed from your paralysis. Don't be mad with me for not asking, there is a reason for my actions. Reasons, in time you will understand. I have taken the liberty of organising a schedule at a school that I think you will be comfortable with. This school has shaded facilities and is very high-tech, so you should have no problem fitting in. I hope you will forgive me. Be careful, enjoy Toronto._

_Yours truly, Marcus_

_P.S Jazzy sends his apologies._

The second piece of paper was the schedule. Marcus had chosen Art, Music and I.T for some of my classes. My term begins on Wednesday. Right in the middle of a semester, perfect. I folded the schedule and left it separate from the booklet when I put it on the arm of the chair.

'' So, got any cases to solve?'' I asked.

'' Actually I'm glad you mentioned that, we are in the middle of a case… Chloe.'' Mick said.

'' There was a reported suicide case a few days ago, and it's not a suicide it's actually a murder. The witness was on his way to the D.A.'s office to testify but he never showed. We believe he was kid napped. The police found his car, crashed into a tree by the nature reserve.'' Chloe handed me a case file, inside there were details of a man called Jack Hemsworth, and there were also a few pictures of the crime scene.

'' Is the car still there?'' I asked.

'' No the police had it towed yesterday, they are still searching the area for something but they found nothing, and neither did I.'' Mick shook his head. I got up and searched through my clothes box for a suitable jacket, my black combat-like one stood out, I grabbed it and put it on. I headed for the door.

'' Well I might as well help.'' I said. Chloe looked at Mick and they smiled at each other. I was outside before them and when they came out I was admiring Mick's car. '' Okay not so modern.'' I mumbled.

'' What?'' Chloe asked.

'' Hey you can't blame a guy who loves old fashion stuff.'' He smiled; Chloe just looked from me to him.'' Not everyone is as modern as a normal person''

'' Vampires! Shesh!'' Chloe muttered, I smiled. We drove to the scene.

Chapter three: the Bears

Like Mick had said the car was towed and there were dog teams scouting the area around the car. The car had been outlined with a white line. As we approached I got a sense of an ambush not an accident. When I got out of the car I ducked under the police line and a female cop approached, I ignored her and walked straight to the smashed tree.

'' What are you doing back here Mr St. , and who's he?'' The female cop asked. Mick explained that I just got over from Australia and I was good at this sort of thing. Before I could get any nearer than a foot close to the tree another cop stopped me.

'' Excuse me, but this is a crime scene you are going to have to step behind the line. '' He put his arms out to block me from the area of the car crash. I scrambled in my jeans pockets looking for my badge, it was in my back pocket I got it out and showed it to the cop, and he lowered his arm and allowed me to pass. I walked round the side of the carline that the driver seat should have been. I crouched and touched the ground, I sniffed and a scene filled my head. Jack was driving his car and saw something big blocking his path at the last minute. He swerved and hit the tree, I winced at the impact. Jack had hit his head on the steering wheel; a guy opened the door and dragged him to the ground. Another guy walked round the back of the car and onto the road. The other man was tying something round Jacks hands and began dragging him away. I opened my eyes and sensed someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder; Mick, Chloe and the female cop were watching me.

'' We think that the blood is the drivers, there must have been a man who dragged him away, and walked onto the road.'' The female cop explained.

''No there were two men. '' I reassured her. I got up and followed the second set of footprints to the road. I sniffed and like UV lights I could see the footprints on the ground. I followed them to an object dug into a crack in the tarmac. I dug it out with a twig and sniffed it. It was some kind of pellet. I stood up and looked around. I turned to the female cop. ''Is there a food shack or something near here?''

'' Yes about a few 100 yards that way I think, why?'' She looked towards the forest. I handed her the pellet.

'' I think we'll find Jack there,'' I said as I walked past in the direction of the forest. I paused again at the tree and looked at the ground, the drag marks covered up the men's footprints, the leaves and bark covered up the drag marks, but I could see them clearly. I followed them down I steep bank. The cops, their animals, Mick and Chloe were following me. I followed the dragging to a wooden shack.

'' Wait here. Let me go and check if they're still there.'' I said to the cop, she nodded.

'' We will cover you,'' she instructed her men to hoist there guns in the shacks direction. I approached the shack in a defensive crouch. I listened for heart beats, and I heard four, one slower than the rest. I reached the window and peered in. In side amongst the food were three cages; inside each were a bear, male female and cub. Chained to the males cage was a Human, Jack I assumed. The Men were not in sight. I sniffed and a scene filled my head, the men had gone to a camp about 100 yards east to await orders. I looked back at the cops. I searched for Mick; I made eye contact with him and spoke in a whisper.

''Jacks in here, there are three bears caged in there too. The men are in a camp 100 yards that way.'' I pointed in the direction of the camp. Mick nodded and explained what I said to the Cop who was puzzled. She ordered some of her men to deal with the problem. '' Mick they are armed!'' I said a little louder; the male bear grew louder in his roars. He explained to the cop, she instructed her men to be extra cautious. ''I'm going in. Approach slowly, keep your guns lowered and don't point them at the shack.'' Mick repeated what I was saying, the cop asked how come he knew what I was saying, Mick lied and said we had ear pieces in. Not bad. I stepped up to the door and pushed it, it was locked. I stood in front of the lock so that the cops couldn't see and broke it. I crept in and eyed the male bear.

'' Easy, easy,'' I cooed. '' I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to get him out ta' here then I'll come back and free you and your family, al right'' Jack moaned and the bear roared. I looked around and grabbed a rag, I approached Jack and I untied him, '' Listen Jack keep pressure on your head with this and crawl slowly, not too fast out the door okay.'' I whispered Jack nodded and did what I said; the cops were 50 feet away now. '' Mick, keep the cops where they are don't let them nearer I'm letting the bears out.'' I heard Mick speak to the female cop. I climbed on top of the male bears cage and lifted the door and let him out, I then did the same to the female and the cub. I followed the cub outside. The male bear was on its hind legs and was roaring at the cops. The closet bunch had their guns pointed at the family. I leapt in front of the bear and shouted at the cops to lower their guns. They did and I turn to calm the male.

'' Your family is safe, get out ta here quick.'' I said. I crouched down to meet the male bears gaze after it returned to all fours. '' Go home.''

The male bear grunted, which was a thank you, animals are normally naturally afraid of vampires, but not of me, I can understand them. Don't know how but ever since I was little I could communicate with them. Some people found it creepy others found it fascinating. The female licked my face and the cops behind me laughed. The cub pounced on me and I wrestled gently with it. The family of bears left with a grunted roar of appreciation. The cops laughed at me and I ignored them. I walked back to Mick's car and watched Jack get patched up. Mick talked with the female cop and Chloe came to talk to me.

'' Are you okay Cody?''

'' Yeah I'm okay'' I looked at her and tried to smile.

'' Can you by any chance talk to animals?'' she said with a grin.

'' Yeah, every since I was little.'' I shrugged and turned round to climb in the car. Mick got in after me then Chloe followed.

I sat with my eyes closed and head back and ignored them for the duration of the trip back to Mick's apartment.

Chapter 4: Back to School

The sun had covered most of the buildings by now. I have decided that I should go shopping for school things. I made a list on a bit of paper I asked from Chloe:

Stationary

Car

Phone

Clothes

Blood

The car would probably cost a lot, but I don't know how much money Marcus had sent me. That's the first thing I would need to do when we got in, look for my wallet.

I dug through the boxes whilst Mick made Chloe some tea. I found what I was looking for easily. My wallet was light; only a small note and a card were inside it. The note was from Marcus.

_Cody, I had to change your pin because of safety reasons. I have put your savings in this new bank and a good luck gift from everyone here. Don't spend it all at once. This is your pin…_

_The day of the magic tournament._

_The number of wolves in the park next to our mansion._

_The number of bells in the old bell tower._

_The number of hands on Alice's necklace. _

He wrote my pin in the form of rhymes, my old pin was the date I was sired 1918. The new pin 6521 was the exact date Marcus started the school of magic. I looked at the amount on the mini bank statement and gasped. $40, 000, 000 enough to buy me everything a guy needs. I felt bad, but I would never argue about it. I put the statement and my new card in the back pouch and put the wallet in the inside of my jacket. I turned to face Mick and Chloe.

'' I'm going to do a bit of shopping, for school'' I said. Mick stopped making the drinks and walked over to the cabinet and got something out of the draw. He handed me a small object.

'' I don't want to have to get up to let you in'' he smiled. My eyes burned.

'' Thanks I'll be as quiet as a mouse'' I shook his hand and waved at Chloe then left the apartment. I stood beside the elevator and waited for it to come up. I listened to Mick and Chloe's conversation about my fridge.

'' Are you just going to leave it there?'' Chloe asked.

''No, I'll get Josh to help move it up with mine.'' I heard a glass being put on a table. '' he can't be here for long surely.''

'' He won't wake you when he comes in will he though''

'' No, I know that he's quite swift, he looked a lot like a cat today, more like a lion when he was wrestling with that bear.''

''Talking about the bears…'' Chloe trailed off about the fact I could get so close to animals. I didn't listen properly because a familiar scent began seeping through the elevator doors. The doors opened to reveal Josh, he was looking down and as soon as the doors were open he looked up at me and nodded. He walked past me and headed towards Mick's apartment. He kept his eyes fixed on mine; with out looking away I grabbed the elevator door with quick reaction and stepped in.

I headed to a neighbourhood high street and began my shopping. I went to the bank first and made sure my card was working and went to the hole in the wall to check my pin, the £40mill was in there so that was okay. I then went to the stationary shop and bought all the required equipment. I went to buy a phone next. I bought a Sony Ericsson Cyber shot. I sat on a bench and opened the box to set the phone up. I would have to buy a laptop and buy songs to put on it. Before I went out Mick and Chloe gave me their numbers so I put them in. After I sorted my phone I went to buy the laptop. I finally went for the car. I looked around a few places. Eventually I found a very nice Volvo. The car dealer sold it to me for $150 000, he told me about this guy who does up cars. So I took the car to him. The mechanic was a vampire called Leo. I approached the garage. I parked parallel to the curb with out the need of re parking. I got out and when I shut my door the vampire appeared from behind a mustang wiping his hands on a cloth.

''G'day'' I greeted the vampire mechanic. '' James sent me, he said you could turn this into a babe magnet.'' I smiled. I lent on the bonnet.

'' He sent you to the right vamp,'' he flashed a smile and approached me with a hand out stretched. I shook it. '' Volvo S60R are my speciality, good choice, so what's it you want pimped?'' I laughed nervously.

'' Err… to be honest I don't really know.'' I answered.

'' Well for starters, excuse me…'' I moved to the side and Leo opened the bonnet, '' A new engine, new pump new oil so it will run smoother, I could hear it like two miles ago.'' He moved around the car. '' New windows, darker tint?'' I nodded. '' New wheels, lights, exhaust... I can make this car fit you.'' He smiled. '' Follow me. '' He led the way into the garage and into the office. '' I should be done by next Sunday.''

'' What will it cost?'' I asked.

'' I don't know off hand, we will deal money later.'' He turned to face the dirty computer on the desk and opened a document. '' I'll be needing details, name and contact number''.

'' Codiac Dawkings '' I got the new phone from my pocket and read out the number. The vampires stood and shook my hand again.

''See you next Sunday, I'll have that car looking like a babe.'' He smiled and I returned it. I went to the car and gave the vampire the keys and grabbed my shopping. I didn't really want to go back but I had to. I hunted first, I speed ran to the park and left my shopping in a ditch and went looking for deer. Once I was full I went back for my shopping and sped back to Mick's apartment. I chucked my keys on the couch and put my shopping on top of the boxes. My freezer was no longer there. Chloe had gone home and Josh's scent was disappearing. It was noon. I was actually tired so I went up to where Mick kept his freezer. He was asleep so I crept to mine and stripped down. I opened the lid, climbed in and closed it. I sighed.

I fell asleep after what seemed like hours.

When I woke it was 6 am Tuesday morning, I slept for most of the day and night, I must have been tired. I didn't know what to do today. I got up and only put trousers on, Mick had put some of my clothes in some spare draws just in front of my fridge. He had put my 'bed' up against the wall. His was against the other, but I saw a rectangle outline in the middle. It must have been there before. I thought about going to visit the school, just to see what it was like. I found a t-shirt and put it on. Mick wasn't downstairs when I got there; there was a note on the TV.

Gone to Chloe's, another case has popped up, one I can handle. You go out and enjoy Toronto, I'll be back later. The blood is behind the vase on the shelf in the kitchen. Mick.

I grabbed my keys and jacket and left the apartment after throwing away the note. I caught a cab to the school, I lent against a tree across from the school. I was shaded quite well. The students were just starting to arrive, the clock on the main tower said 7:55am. The cheerleaders were in the field practising with the mascot. The mascot was a lion. The school was called Lion Heart High, a well respected community so far. I saw the Jocks enter the field next, a cheerleader approached one of them and they made out, I flicked through the faces of each Jock and Cheer. They looked disgusted. The girl was quiet pretty actually, but a gust of wind sent the scents from the field towards me, she was a vampire. Then another gust brought more scents to me, more vampire and humans. The school was made of both. At least I wouldn't be alone. They seem to coexist easily, the humans unaware about what they were hugging, talking to or even kissing. A place where both species could exist, Marcus was right I would fit in here. I hung around for a few hours, watching them study and the humans eat. After a while my stomach growled. I sped through the campus and leapt the fence; the school was right on the edge of the best part of the park. I hunted and returned to the apartment after night fall. I immediately went up to bed. It didn't take me as long to get to sleep.

**Chapter 5: Lion Heart High. **

The lid of my freezer was lifted and a towel was thrown over me, I blinked and Mick's grinning face came into view. He smelt of aftershave.

'' Rise and shine, time to learn.'' He laughed. '' The bathroom is that way. You need a shave.'' He laughed again and left. I felt my chin, it was bristly, and I leapt from my freezer and went to get ready. I went downstairs and there was a glass of blood on the kitchen top for me, Mick was watching TV sipping his own glass.

'' You know Chloe's right, ''I said as I picked up the glass and smelt the contents, A+. Mick looked at me. ''I do need to start calling you 'dad'.'' I laughed when he threw a cushion at me. After we'd finished our drinks Mick offered me a lift. As we drove I checked my bag, I had my stationary, notebook, sketchpad, admission papers and a flask of blood just in case I get hungry. I slung the bag over my shoulder when I got out of Mick's car. I walked onto the green campus and admired it. The students were looking at me, some of the girls whispered and giggled together. I watched a guy build a house of sticks, as I approached only some of the watchers looked up. The Jocks were laughing away a couple of benches away; one of them threw their football directly at it. I caught it with one hand before it could hit the stick house, I threw it back with such force it knocked the Jock who threw it back into his friends. I carried on walking towards the office. But my path was block by the Jocks; I didn't look at them I kept my eyes fix on the steps.

''Excuse me please.'' I said calmly.

'' Ain't seen you around here before, freshman.'' A blonde haired guy said elbowing the boy in front of me.

'' Excuse me'' I said with more force.

'' I think the Ozzie wants to get past us with out a welcome gift.'' The boy in front of me said and the other boys sniggered. The boy punched his fist into his hand.

'' Excuse me. '' I said again.

'' It's rude not to accept gifts,'' the boy growled. Just then I looked at the Head Cheerleader who began to skip over to us like a pixie. She whispered something in his ear and he sighed. '' Okay we will give you your gift later aye boys. Let's go Shannon.''

''Yeah.'' They laughed mean fully and parted to let me walk past. I eyed the female vampire; I got my papers out as I headed up the steps. I handed my papers in after a brown haired girl handed in hers. She must be new as well. The young receptionist's heart raced when she signed my name into a book. She asked if she could introduce me to my first teacher. Her cheeks became a dark crimson as she walked towards the science labs.

'' Mr. Banner, '' she gestured her shaking hand towards the teacher at the board.

'' Ah, Miss McQuillan, is this one of my new students?''

'' Yes this is Codiac Dawkings.'' She stammered on my name. I shook the teacher's hand.

'' Welcome Cody, this will be your seat.'' He gestured to a seat next to the window. I sat and watched the teacher write notes on the board. The class started filing in after about 10 minutes. No one came to sit next to me. I didn't mind that. Two vampires sat behind me and the rest of the students were human. As they passed. their scent was blown towards me by the fan in the corner. The scents didn't bother me at all. Until the same brown haired girl that had been at the office desk walked in. Her scent hit me with such force it would have bolted me from my seat if I hadn't grabbed the tables edge. However the table wasn't designed to acquire such strength, so the wood under my hands fell away in splinters. The table was already in bad shape so I just clenched my fists and rested them on my side of the table. She had to sit next to me, it was the only seat. I had to keep control, I couldn't kill her. I must tame the thing inside me.

Only half a second had passed. The girl was still walking past the fan. Her scent blew towards me in a second great force. I put my hand over my nose and mouth to try and block the scent but I couldn't. The teacher guided her to my table and I moved as far away as I could. I couldn't help stare at her. When she sneaked a glance at me her cheeks turned red. The vein in her neck became my focus point. I tore my eyes away towards the window and closed my eyes. I let out a low snarl that humans couldn't hear, but the vampires behind me could and they started murmuring. My fangs grew from my canines and I tried to control myself. Some one opened the window above me and the scent of the pollen and grass filled my head. Allowing me to think clearly, I made my fangs reduce and stayed as far away from the girl as the table would allow. I held my breath to stop the scent from flowing threw me, but it was already in my head. The lesson went on and I couldn't take my eyes of her. Mr. Banner asked me for an answer. I answered and inhaled sharply, her scent filled me again, burning my insides. I had to control myself; she's just a vulnerable human girl, and not my next meal. I thought about Marcus, Mick and Chloe, especially Chloe. She wasn't a Freshie, she was dating Mick. And he hadn't killed her. So I shouldn't kill this girl. Before the bell went I closed my book, and grabbed my bag and bolted from the classroom. When I reached the door the bell rang. I walked a little to fast; I would have been seen as a blur to the human eye. I leant against the wall round the back of the music block, my next lesson. I breathed in the fresh air. But her scent was still in my head. I closed my eyes and I saw her face. Her pale skin, red cheeks and brown eyes. So brown I don't even think that colour even exists. How does a vampire deal with human emotions? If I was human I wouldn't have the increasing trouble of almost tearing the throat out from the girl that took my fancy. But why was this girl so different? Why did she smell different?

''Get a grip Cody!'' I repeated to my self. I heard the students approach the block. Without thinking I turned and punched the wall leaving a whole and a pile of concrete dust on the floor. The wind blew it away and blew the girls scent towards me. I breathed it in and said to myself. '' It's just a different scent, she's human you can't kill her.'' I had control now, enough to get me through one more lesson, and I walked round the block and joined the line. The line was alphabetical. I was between Abby and Colin. Abby was chatting away to Rachael about a history assignment and Colin was talking to Danny intensely about soccer. Colin turned to me after a disagreement.

''Codiac right?'' I looked at him and nodded. ''What sport do you like?''

He was trying to make conversation.

''Err; I don't really play a lot of sport. I mostly surf but I do play a bit of soccer.'' I shrugged. I glanced past Colin and Danny and caught sight of the girl. She was looking at me and looked away when she saw me. I looked back at Colin so I didn't see her blush.

'' You going to try for the team? '' Colin asked as he pointed to the huge banner. The mascot was leaning up against its pole watching the footballers practice. The banner said:

Lion Heart High Soccer Club

GO LIONS!!! Players wanted...

Try-outs Friday...

Report to the

Changing rooms

After 6th class.

The tears in the banner were from a lion's claw I guessed. I shrugged.

'' I'll think about it.'' I said. If I were to go to football, I would have to control my strength and speed. Meaning I would need to concentrate, and that means I wouldn't need to think about the girl. I would have to discus it with Mick I suppose.

According to the conversation between Abby and Rachel, the music teacher is new and is starting today. We were allowed into the Music room. The seats were set in a crescent moon shape. In the middle was the piano, the teacher sat there and faced all of us. I sat far away from the girl on the other side of the crescent moon circle of seats.

''Hello everyone,'' the teacher spoke with a high voice. '' My name is Miss Bisckup,'' we greeted her. ''In this first lesson I would like to get to know you, and after break I would like to get to know your talent.'' She began with the boy sitting next to her, when she reached the girl, she asked, '' what is your name?''

''Kiera Whitley'' she answered quietly. Abby mumbled something about the Chief of Police.

''Why did you take music, Kiera?'' Miss asked a slight musical tone to her voice. Kiera sank slightly in her chair, her eyes flicked to me and back to Miss. She blushed.

''Because I like to sing.'' She said quietly.

''Another singer, wonderful!'' Miss clapped her hands together. ''We have the start of a band already.''

It took another ten or so minutes before the teacher got to me. She asked me the same way she asked Kiera.

''I'm Codiac Dawkings,'' a few girls giggled, '' I like to sing and play the guitar and piano.'' I said my introduction confidently. The teacher smiled and moved on. Then next thing she asked is what other hobbies we have. Kiera blushed an even deeper crimson when it was her turn.

''Horse riding.'' She said quickly.

''Do you own your own horses?'' Abby asked. Kiera nodded. Miss moved on before the discussion grew louder. So Kiera must be the daughter of the Chief of Police then. She liked horses and owned her own. Why was I so interested in her? One minute I wanted to kill her, now I want to know her. Get a grip Cody.

My turn.

''Surfing, err, drawing, composing songs and that's it really.'' I said with a shrug.

''Composing songs?'' Colin mumbled. I smiled. I got my note book out of my bag and got up and chucked it to Colin who was sitting on the opposite side of the moon.

He flicked through it. ''Wow, play one please.'' He looked at Miss.

''Cody, would you like to play one?'' I looked at Kiera briefly she was looking at the notebook.

''Perhaps next lesson Miss,'' I pointed to the clock, ''it's almost break time.''

''My word.'' The teacher looked at the clock. ''Time flies.'' I laughed at that. Time really does fly sometimes, but not when you're a vampire, it just drags. I asked the teacher if I could stay behind. She said I could, on one condition, I play her songs from my note book so that she could choose one that she liked or get me to play one from her favourite band. I sat at the piano and played a tune. She hummed along to the chorus. I went straight into another tune and this time I sang. When I finished she was standing behind me.

''Cody that was wonderful, where did you learn to play like that? And you sound ... well like an Angel.'' I smiled at her over my shoulder.

''I used to take lessons as a kid,'' I did really, but that was in the 1900's. But of course I wouldn't tell the teacher that. ''I played for my family every Sunday.'' I didn't finish my story, the bell had gone and the students began filing into the room. I remained at the piano and Miss passed me a guitar, which I lent against the side of the piano. She wanted me to play that song I just sang and another of the class's choice on the guitar, if I knew the notes.

''Al right, Al right settle down now,'' Miss called. I had sat in my seat again. ''Cody is going to play for us first.'' I got up; I hope that Kiera's scent would not blow towards me, because I would need to breathe to sing. Thankfully I could only smell the paper on the piano; a fan was blowing the scent to me. I placed my fingers on the keys and began the song, I took a chance to glance at Kiera; she was listening to me intensely with her eyes closed. She liked it. After I finished playing I stood and bowed, the class applauded loudly.

''Now would any of the singers like to sing, whilst Cody shows his ability with a guitar?'' I sat on the stool again and picked up the guitar. There were about 10 singers including me in the class, the rest were instrumental players. About 5 people put their hand up. I played a little melody on the guitar to check if it was tuned. It was not perfect but it will do. I strummed the tune while some sang. The lesson went on just as quickly as the first.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone piled out, Kiera walked past me and I smelt her again. Although her scent burned my throat, I allowed it to fill me. I needed to control myself; otherwise her new friends wouldn't be as cheery as they are now. I had to stay, force myself to not kill her. I have made friends already, humans and vampires. Danny, Colin, Jack, Amy, Bianca, and Samantha were the human ones of the little 'gang' and Bernard and Kenwyn were the vampires. Bernard and Ken say they are worried for me but I said I'm just fine. All because they saw me fang out in Biology.

I sat with them at lunch. They conversed about Soccer games and they argued about how many times they had graduated.

''Two times more than you,'' Bernard said playfully punching Ken's arm.

''And, I've had more girls than you.'' Ken answered.

''Really, if that's true then why do I have a girl and you don't'' Bernard growled. They began wrestling on the ground in front of me. I laughed at them and kicked Bernard in the ribs. Ken pushed me of my seat; I growled and pounced on them both. People around us started to chant, one called Headmistress but no one took notice until she pushed past them to eye us scrambling on the ground.

''What is going on here?'' She squealed. We froze, I had Bernard's head under my arm, Ken was grabbing my legs and Bernard had Ken's neck in his outstretched hands.

**Chapter 6:- Mrs Lion Heart**

We looked at each other then at the Headmistress.

''Bernard Carr and Kenwyn Jones, you should be ashamed of yourselves, stand up all of you and sort yourselves out!'' Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. She is a short woman with short blonde spiky hair. She wore a pink pinstripe suit and the broach on her jacket was of a white cat. She reminded me of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter. I smirked as we stood up.

''And who is this, a new face. What is your name young man?'' She squeaked.

She stepped up to me, I towered over her and she stepped back slightly.

''Codiac Dawkings, Mrs.'' I said, I tried not to laugh.

''Mr Dawkings…'' She wrinkled her small nose as she glared up at me. ''Do you think that fighting is an appropriate action in my school?''

''No Mrs.'' I looked at my feet and smiled into my chest.

''Do you think this is funny Mr. Dawkings?'' She shrieked, Bernard snorted. Her fists became tight balls. I looked up, well down at her. ''Fighting will not be tolerated.'' She even sounded like Professor Umbridge. ''Detention, Detention, Detention!'' She squealed the words at each of us in turn and stormed off. We looked at each other when she disappeared; we burst into an uproar of laughter. Some of the girls were muttering, ''boys, so immature.'' The bell went and we headed for Art, Ken and Bernard is in every one of my classes by the looks of our schedules.

''If you draw something, make sure you have a decent reason for why you drew it, otherwise Mr Walker will go berserk!'' Ken said to me as we lined up out side the Art rooms.

''Okay, I'll try my best.'' I took the flask of blood from my bag and took a swig of it. I returned it into my bag before Mr Walker could call my name.

Kiera is not in my Art so I can breathe and think clearly. We were given the chance to show our feelings towards the night. Bernard, Ken, a few other vampires and me laughed our heads off at the task.

''Okay we have got to stop this, we're acting like a bunch of school girls, its ridiculous.'' I said between laughs.

''Your … right … Cody.'' Ken snorted the words and tried to calm himself. I immediate stopped laughing and threw myself into full concentration mode and began my painting. I had no idea what I was drawing on the easel before me. Mr Walker appeared at the side of my easel as I picked up a paint brush to begin to colour it.

''So, Mr Dawkings what is this supposed to be?'' He asked with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

'' Well, I don't actually know.'' I looked at Ken he was shaking his head. Mr Walker began grinding his teeth.

''What have you drawn?'' He asked again this time through gritted teeth. The rest of the class were peering round each other's easels to get a better look. I looked at the painting before me.

''Well there's a dragon,'' I pointed to the dragon with my paintbrush, '' and a pack of wolves.'' Mr. Walker's temple was pulsing harder.

''Why have you drawn a Dragon and the wolves?'' Yet more questions.

'' Err, I don't know, '' I said, I was telling the truth. ''Perhaps 'cause I think of the night as magical and mystic, like a dragon and beautiful and song filled like the wolves.'' A few people laughed, Mr Walker silenced them with a look and they returned to their paintings.

''Well then, carry on Mr Dawkings.'' He growled and walked away, I heard him say something under his breath. ''Stupid Australians.''

''Australians are not stupid.'' I mumbled unwillingly. Mr Walker froze, some gasped. He turned to face me with a red face.

''What did you say?'' He growled. I looked at Bernard, he was wide eyed.

''Nothing of any significance, Sir.'' I said and I carried on with my painting.

I painted for the whole course of double art. Mr Walker never approached me again.

One lesson left. I was given a letter about my detention, I had to clean and polish football gear tomorrow after school. Great. We had English literature, Kiera was in this class, and I now had a bit more control over myself. Miss Mulroony was yet another nice teacher. She sat me in between Abby and Rachel and put Kiera after Colin on the other side of Abby. Miss called me to fill in the missing words in the extract on the board. My writing looked weird against the teachers. As I went to sit down I shrugged my jacket off, I didn't realise that my PI badge fell out of my pocket. Cain picked it up.

''Hey look everyone, Cody has a fake PI badge.'' He shouted. He showed it to the people sitting in front of him.

''Aww you look so cute in that picture Cody!'' Amy chirped. I chucked my jacket over my chair and went to retrieve my badge. When I approached Cain hid it under the table. I stood directly in front of him and asked him for it.

''Aww you want your play badge back?'' He cooed and waved the badge in front of me.

''It's not a toy Cain, its real.'' I said.

''Pfft yeah right, this is definitely fake.'' Cain said as he waved it in front of my face. I would snatch it, but with my quick reflexes and a class with humans, my hand would be just a blur and people will begin to ask questions.

''Mr. Murphy, please give Mr. Dawkings back his credentials,'' Miss Mulroony appeared beside me. ''I am sure he is telling the truth, and that the badge is not a toy and should not be played with.'' Cain went to hand it to me, but when I stretched my hand out he pulled it away. Miss Mulroony asked him again and he shoved it into my outstretched hand. ''Just to prove to Mr. Murphy that it is not a toy, could I check to see if it is fake?'' She asked as she held out her hand.

I put it gently in her hand, her skin was like fire against mine, and she shuddered at the contact and studied my badge. She removed it from its sleeve and held it up to the light and studied it further. She explained to the class what she was looking for that proved the badge to be real. She returned it to the sleeve and handed it back to me. I put it in my pocket and returned to my seat.

''Looks like we have a young private investigator amongst us.'' Miss smiled at me. ''If anything goes missing we know who can help.'' The classed laughed and I smiled. I looked at Cain with a sly grin. Cain glared at me; I heard a low growl erupt in his chest curses under his breath. I laughed.

The lesson finished and I made my way to Mick's Apartment. When I got in I found him sitting on the couch with his laptop.

''How was you first day?'' He questioned with out looking up.

''Not bad.'' I answered as I slumped into a chair. I chucked the letter at him and he read it.

''Tut, typical teenage behaviour,'' he said to himself. ''You were fighting?'' He looked at me.

''Just play fighting, they are vamps anyway. It's not as though I crushed every bone in their body.'' I smiled. Mick chuckled.

''So you wont be in 'til late then I suppose.'' He crunched up the letter and threw it into the bin.

''Don't wait up,'' I smiled. He returned it.

Chapter 7: - My detention

The day dragged on and I went to my detention. The Jocks and Cheerleaders were out on the field practising for their game on Monday. I only had 20 gear bits to clean and polish. I was on my tenth when the team came charging in. They threw their gear into my pile and made it bigger. Cain and Phil threw mud and me, but I ignored them until they threw a very muddy t-shirt onto my head. I pulled it off and chucked it into the washing pile. I shook my head and the mud in my hair flew out. Cain, Phil and a few others were laughing like hyenas. I glared at them, then at the locker behind them. Muttering the spell under my breath I made the lockers open and close with a bang. They stopped laughing immediately. I looked at the basket of footballs in the corner and made it topple over. I looked back at the gear in my hands.

''Cody, what are you doing?'' Phil asked as he watched a soccer ball roll towards them. I looked at it without looking up and made it bounce up at knee height then roll towards Cain and chase him. I shrugged.

''I ain't doing nothing, just cleaning the gear.'' I rubbed some polish on the piece in my hand. Without looking up again, I looked toward the showers, when Utkarsh came out of his shower I made the shower continue to run and made the water run with flames. The guys in there screamed like girls and ran from the shower. I snorted. The Jocks left in a hurry, glaring at me as they left. As the last Jock, Sebastian, left the Mascot came down the stairs. He put his lion head on the shelf above the lockers to my left and glanced around.

''Why did the Jocks leave in such a hurry they're normally in here for like ages.'' He looked at the knocked over basket and the showers; I had stopped the flames before the Mascot could see them. ''I heard screaming.''

''Yeah that was the guys, they saw something in the showers and one of them knocked the basket over.'' The mascot picked all the balls up and stood the basket back up. He then got changed.

''You going to try for the soccer team tomorrow?'' he asked when he sat down in front of me.

''I might do,'' I said and got up and hung the polished gear up inside the locker to the right of me; I picked up another and started to clean it. The mascot picked up one too and started cleaning it.

''You shouldn't be doing that.'' I said.

''No sweat, you don't want to be in here for hours do you, 'cause that'll take you most of the night.'' He said. ''I'm CJ.'' He said and held out a hand.''

''Cody.'' I shook his warm hand. He was human of course.

''I'll make you a deal, Cody,'' he said as he put the clean gear down in front of us. ''I'll clean and you polish, then you can buy me a Big Mac.'' He smiled.

''Deal.'' I shook his hand again. We polished and cleaned for about half and hour in silence. Then CJ asked.

''So what do you think about that new girl, Kiera?'' My stomach twisted at the sound of her name and her scent filed my head again, I had forgotten about it for at least an hour, I dropped my polishing brush.

''Err…'' I picked the brush up again. ''She's o...okay.''

''Oooo, think someone has a crush!'' Cj snorted. I chucked the brush at him.

''No!'' I shouted.

''That proves my point!'' He smiled. ''You would have not retaliated otherwise!'' He rolled up with laughter and I had to join him.

We didn't finish until, 6:30. I walked with CJ and bought him a Big Mac. I returned to Mick's apartment to find him asleep. I climbed into my freezer and let the cold cool my arms down, they didn't hurt but they burned.

Chapter 8: - Birthday Party

Weeks past. I was now friends with Kiera and had scored my self an invitation to her 17th Birthday party. Josh invited me out for a night on the town. I ended up buying a load of clothes. I am now in Josh's place trying on clothes to wear tomorrow. Kiera's party stated at 7:00 pm and finished after 1:00am. I tried on a deep blue shirt with some smart jeans and converse. I didn't look too bad. Josh's ''Freshie's'' were watching me; they told me what looked good to wear to the party.

''That is just right.'' The brunette said.

'' I liked the baby blue one better.'' Said the Blonde.

'' This one shows of your chest and arm muscles more.'' Said the Black.

'' I like this one, it suits me.'' I said. I put a hat on and the girls giggled. I struck a pose and did the moon walk in front of the mirror. I threw the hat in the girl's direction and they scrambled to get it. I stood there watching them fight over it. It almost turned into a full cat fight before Josh came into the room.

''What's going on here then ladies? He has more hats in that bag he's already tried on you know.'' The girl's screamed and lunged for the bag I stepped out of the way and stood next to Josh. I smiled at him.

''I hope you are not trying to steal my meals?'' He asked. I laughed and patted his back.

''Girls always go for the stylish guys,'' I pulled on his braces. '' These so last century,'' he shoved me off and I laughed again. I packed up my shopping, but left a few hats for the girls to fight over. I made my way to the mechanics, my car was finally ready. It looked the same except different lights, windows, exhaust and wheels.

The day of the party arrived, I don't know why I was nervous, it was Kiera's party not mine. I kept checking myself in the mirror to see if my hair was good.

''You look fine, Cody.'' Mick kept saying. I showered at least twice during the day. I brushed my teeth at least 5 times in the last couple of hours. I made sure I had some chewing gum with me along with my phone and invitation. I put my jacket on with a sigh.

''Just relax Cody,'' Mick said he handed me my keys. I inhaled and exhaled.

'' I am relaxed.'' I said, I felt colder than normal but I was not 100% relaxed. What's wrong with me?

'' Have a good time.'' He said as he opened the door for me. Instead of taking the elevator, for some reason I climbed onto the fire escape outside the window. My car was below it so that's probably why. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and I leapt over the bars and landed silently on the ground in front of the driver's side of my car. I knew exactly where I was going; I had been to Kiera's place before. I followed her home once just to make sure she was safe, because of a murder near her neighbourhood. I usually waited in the tree outside her window until she was asleep. I am not a pervert or nothing I just feel very protective of her, even if she is the Chief's daughter, he would probably blow my head off if he knew I watched his daughter sleep at night. But watching her sleep was fascinating. Other than the fact that she looked beautiful, she talks in her sleep and I could hear my name every time I go to her room. She was dreaming of me. I drove down the familiar street until I reached her house and parked in front of the gate. The house was a fair good size for a family of 3. They had a long drive and a guard at the gate. She was pretty wealthy; she had her own stable as well. The guard at the gate ask for the invite, I gave it to him and he instructed me to park my car behind the last car on the drive. I did so and got out. I walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. A tall woman with long blonde hair answered.

''Hello, I'm Cody, Kiera invited me.'' I was only one of 4 people invited from school. The rest was her family.

''Ah! Cody, Come on in darling.'' The woman said. '' I'm Kiera's Mother.''

''Thank you for allowing me to come Mrs. Whitley.'' I said she put her hand behind me and guided me into the large living room. I could see Colin, Amy and Bianca standing next to the fire place. I waved at them and they waved back with a smile. Kiera was nowhere to be seen.

''Bob… Bob!'' Mrs. Whitley called. And a taller man turned round. He had a black moustache and wore his police uniform. He approached me with an outstretched hand.

''Chief Whitely, My name is Codiac Dawkings,'' I said. ''Thank you for allow me here for your daughters party.'' He patted my back.

''Not a problem, Cody.'' He chuckled. ''Speaking about my daughter, I would like you to do me a favour and go talk to her.''

''Why sir?'' I asked.

''She seems to have disappeared and I think she may have shut herself in the stables.'' He chuckled again. ''She never liked parties.''

''Sure I'll talk to her.'' I said. ''But what do you want me to tell her?''

''Oh dear boy, just make up something, something that will bring her to her own party.'' He looked at the DJ. ''This is a party, and when there's a party what do we need?''

''Music!'' Some people called, the DJ stated playing and Chief Whitley guided me to the back door.

''Just follow that path and it will lead you straight to the stables, we could never keep her from those horses for more than an hour, I'm always afraid that one will bolt and kick a door into her.'' He winced and shook his head.

''I'll never let that happen, Chief Whitley.'' I opened the door and walked out into the darkened path. I heard Chief Whitley say, ''Charming lad.'' Before closing the door.

I followed the path and sure enough there were the stables, I could hear some of the horses neighing happily to each other. I walked up to the door and pushed it open a bit. I looked inside; the stables were lit with lamps that hang from the ceiling. Kiera was dressed in her party clothes but she had riding boots and gloves on. She was grooming a chestnut in one of the stables closest to the corner. I slid in and closed the door lightly. I walked up to the door and lent on it and watched her groom the horse. She had her back to me.

''She has some straw tangled I her mane.'' I said eyeing the thin bit of straw in the mare's mane. Kiera jumped and turned around holding a can of pepper spray in front off her. She blinked a couple of times when she saw me. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, your dad sent me.''

''Well you can go tell him that I'm not going to the party. I'd rather spend my Birthday with the horses.'' She walked round to the other side of the mare and removed the straw from her mane. She began brushing the mare again.

''I wasn't actually planning on going back at all.'' I opened the door and stepped into the enclosure. I walked up to the mare and stroked its head. Kiera continued to groom it. '' I'd rather stay with horses than go to a party that has only my family at it. My family, well if they had thrown me a party there would have been no empty cells in the prison at the end of it.'' I smiled at Kiera. My family, besides being dead, always used to argue, I never did have parties, I just went round a mates and got drunk and chased after girls. My parents did nothing to stop me. Kiera stopped grooming the horse and went to put the equipment away. ''But it's your 17th, you only turn 17 once.'' I put my hands in my pockets, I retrieved a box. It was her birthday present. ''Happy Birthday.'' I held out the box and she took it, her skin touched mine, she shivered, even though she was wearing gloves, and retreated. She walked out of the enclosure and I followed closing the door behind me. She sat on an upturned bucket and with a shaky hand opened my gift. I had bought her a necklace with a black stallion on it. I stepped up to her as she picked the necklace up. ''May I?'' I held my hand out and she put the necklace into my hand, careful not to touch my skin again. She turned round and lifted her hair. I put the necklace on her and she admired it in the glass opposite her.

''Its beautiful thank you.'' She said when she turned to face me again. I crouched down in front of her and smiled. ''It actually looks like Spirit.''

''Who?'' I asked. She pointed to black stallion 4 stables down from the chestnut. '' Oh.'' I smiled again. ''So what are the rest called.'' She pointed to them starting with the chestnut.

''Duchess, Mongo, Blue, Sapphire, Sadie, Spirit.'' She pointed to the other side; there were only two horses there. ''Jazz and Sparks'' I nodded.

''Good names for horses, who's your favourite?''

''Spirit and Sparks.'' She answered looking at her feet. Her cheeks turned red again.

Suddenly Spirit reared up and began thrashing at the corner of his stable. I could understand, there was a snake in the corner, and Spirit hated snakes. I stood up, as did Kiera and I approached the stables.

''What's 'gotton into him?'' Kiera asked. She reached for the door of the stables. But I stopped her.

''There is a snake in that corner.'' I pointed to the darkest corner, I could see the snake clearly, and it was not of the poisonous kind. Kiera gasped.

''Spirit hates snakes!'' She breathed. ''I don't see anything.''

''Stay here.'' I said, I moved to the door and opened it. I ducked under Spirit to dodge his hooves, I grabbed the snake, it hissed at me. I chucked it as far out the window as a human could. I then stood in front of Spirit and ushered him to calm down.

''Easy, it's gone now.'' Spirit return to all fours and walked forward slightly so he could press his head against mine. Kiera stood there and stared at me. ''its okay, I know, I don't really like snakes either.'' Spirit neighed. ''Yeah she is 17 today.'' I looked Kiera. ''He wishes you a Happy Birthday and he wants us to ride him bare- back to your swing.'' I said repeating what Spirit wanted.

''H...How do you know that?'' She gasped.

''Err, I heard him,'' I looked into Spirits eyes and then to Kiera, ''read his mind sort of.''

''You can read minds?''

''Only animals, not humans.'' I laughed. ''I can understand what they are saying.'' I stroked Spirit's mane. ''Duchess wants to go to sleep, Mongo is thinking about breaking out of his stable to jump into Duchess', Blue is hungry and wants a dozen apples, Sapphire wants to come with us to your swing, she has a liking for Spirit, Jazz is annoyed at Sparks and Sparks is annoyed at Jazz.'' I said looking at each horse in turn; they neighed in annoyance at their thoughts being said out loud. I closed my eyes. I heard the stable door open and I looked at Kiera. She stood in front of me, I looked in her eyes. I made her jump by jumping on the back of Spirit; I held my hand out to hoist her up. She took it. Spirit reared with us on his back and cantered towards the Stable door. Using his mouth he pulled the string on the door and with his hoof opened the door wide enough to fit through.

''Smart horse. '' I laughed as he galloped up the hill. ''Where is he taking us?'' I asked over my shoulder. Kiera had buried her head in my back and her grip tightened around my waist as Spirit galloped faster over the fields.

''There's this place by a stream, a place I only know off, and so does Spirit.'' She said into my shoulder, she lifted her head slightly so she could talk into my ear. ''I always rode with him there every Saturday night, just to gaze at the stars.'' She buried her face again. I looked up and we were approaching a wall, Spirit was galloping too fast to be able to control his jump. But he didn't slow; he leapt the wall without breaking a stride. He galloped faster, then slowed to a canter and finally to a walk as we approached a rather graceful tree. The stream was slow running and the willow hung low over the water. The swing was a dark shadow, the rope looked more like vines and the seat was made from wood. I jumped of Spirit and helped Kiera off. I walked up to the tree and put my hand on it. It was over 200 years old. ''Wow.'' was all I could say. Kiera sat on the swing and swung gently whilst watching me. I looked around, this place was magical. Over the stream a forest spread wide. I could hear the nocturnal animals speaking to each other. I leant against the tree with my hands in my pockets and my eyes closed. A shiver made me looked at Kiera she hand rapped her arms around herself. I could hear her teeth chattering. I stepped over and shrugged of my jacket and place it around her shoulders.

''Thanks,'' she whispered, her cheeks turning red again. I smiled. I leant against the tree again, the bark felt rough, I had put on a deep blue almost black satin shirt that had a dragon along the rim. So of course my arms were now bare.

''How long have you been able to talk to animals?'' I looked at her she was watching Spirit graze near by; he looked magical under the moonlight.

''Every since I was little,'' I said also watching Spirit. ''I found out when I was on a camping trip. Our group got lost, I fell over a lot and one time I bumped my head on a root.'' Kiera laughed. ''When I awoke my friends and our group leader were towering over me, and then we all heard this fierce roar. I jumped up and looked around, but saw nothing, then this black figure come out from the trees, and when it stepped in to the firelight we saw its great big teeth that was a long as I was at that age, I was 7 I think.'' I slouched against the tree and lowered myself down so I was facing Kiera. I sighed. ''I could hear this voice, but no one was speaking, it was saying ''You wont hurt my child you savage white things,'' the bear had stood on its hind legs and was roaring, the voice continued to shout those words, I looked around and I could see a smaller black figure shuffling side to side in a berry bush slightly behind the big bear. Our group leader pointed a gun at the bear, I grabbed it and lowered it whilst I told the bear that we meant no harm.' Cody your talking to a bear, bears are thick they don't understand us' the leader had said, I looked into the bears eyes and told it to go away otherwise its child would be dead if he shot at it. The bear roared but retreated, the next time I talked to animals was at the zoo, but this time I helped the keepers, one of the kangaroo's was not well, so I asked it what was wrong and it told me, it was pregnant but there was something wrong so the keepers had to take it to hospital, it lost the baby but if I hadn't told the keepers they would have lost the kangaroo and the baby.'' I looked at Kiera and she smiled softly, I smiled back. '' From the day I bumped my head till now I could communicate with animals, people called me a freak and protested to put me in the cage, but I managed to leave that town and they never spoke of me, they saw me as the freak of Chicago, the one who was part beast. A monster. A freak.'' I went silent. A minute or so past as Kiera processed my story.

''I don't think you're a freak.'' She finally said, she got up of the swing and sat against the tree next to me, ''I think your amazing, magical even.'' I looked at her, she had gone red again, my stomach twisted with thirst but I ignored it. I smiled and she blushed deeper.

''Magical?'' I asked.

''Hmm.'' she said. She shivered again, I put my am round her and she shuffled into me to lean on me. Her hair smelt really nice, it made my stomach twisted. I went ridged. She lifted her head to look at me a confused expression on her face. '' What's the matter, you went as still as a statue.''

''Nothing'' I mumbled, I removed my arm and got up, I stood on the water edge and stated throwing rocks into the water, I have control, I have control. I picked up a bigger rock and lobbed it right over the stream; it hit a tree and bounced into the water. Kiera walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, I stepped away. I sighed.

''Cody?'' She wined. I shut my eyes, I didn't look at her. What do I tell her, I've told about one of my secrets but could she handle the second most darkest of all?

**Chapter 9:- Tell her, don't tell her...**

Kiera had sat on the ground next to me. I was stood still, like a statue, a stood thinking of what I should do, I could tell her I am a vampire or I could try to live without telling her that the monsters in her nightmare are real, that I'm not the perfect man, I'm not a normal guy from Australia. I've been alive since 1901; I'm 90 for God sake. She sat cross-legged staring, her eyes full of worry. I fell down and rested my arm on my knees. My sudden movement made her jump. ''Cody?'' She asked again, I looked at her.

''There is more magic to me than meets the eye,'' I said, I needed to tell her, but would she understand?

''What do you mean?''

''I... I am magic,'' I said, ''I can not only talk to animals but I know of the magic's.'' She looked at me even more confused. I sighed. I looked around, just a few feet from us a boulder stood inches from the stream. I made it lift and float above the water, Kiera gasped. Without looking at her I made it land on the other side and brought it back again. I looked ahead at the stream and using what I have learnt I made horses galloped up out of the water and jump over rocks that were already in the stream, Kiera gasped louder. I looked at her the horse's disappeared. She was wide eyed her mouth wide open. I smiled at her, she moved away from me, and stood up. I got up with her. ''There are things in this world that are magical, but not everything is as good natured as me.'' I said reassuring her, '' I would never hurt you,'' I reached out for her but she stepped back and into the swing, she sat on it. Just then a wising arrow flew into me, piecing my heart; I yelled in agony and fell onto the ground paralysed.

''Cody!'' Kiera screamed she fell down beside me. ''Cody no!''

''..Arrow'' I tried to say.

''Oh my God!'' She breathed, '' The arrow pierce your heart, but your not bleeding or breathing, Cody!''

''Pull… the …a...rrow out!'' I murmured, my mouth was open so I could try and talk but without the use of my tongue or lips.

''What?'' Kiera said, she leaned into me, I repeated the words. She hesitated and grasped the arrow, she pulled her hands from it quicker than she placed them. ''it's hot.'' Wait hot? How can it be hot it's just a …. Arrow. A Magic arrow!

''Pull it out'' I said. She pulled the sleeves of my jacket over her hands and pulled the arrow out. I gasped and sat up. ''Oww!'' I groaned. I took the arrow from Kiera's hand and looked at it. It was one of mine. I got up.

''Shouldn't you go to a hospital or something,'' Kiera had her hand where the arrow pieced, she gasped and removed it, it had healed under her fingers. ''What....''

''Kiera, at the moment you need to go to the stables.'' I said sternly, I got up quickly and pulled Kiera towards Spirit who was alert. I help her on.

''Why? Cody what's going on?'' She asked.

'' I'll explain everything later ok.'' I didn't wait for a reply. ''Run like the wind Spirit, take her home.'' Spirit neighed and galloped away. I turned and faced the direction the arrow flew from. I focused in the trees, two pairs of eyes stared back at me. I heard a child giggle. Then two figures stepped from the trees, one holding a bow the other two swords, they leapt over the stream and faced me. They were only children, one female and the other male. The female held my bow and armed it with an arrow. But she didn't know about the magic, she must have been 6 when she was sired. The male was smiling; he must have been 10 or something. They looked grown up for there size.

''We'll lookie here,'' the male looked towards the galloping stallion. ''She your Freshie?'' I growled at him.

''Oooo down boy,'' the females childish voice rang. ''Don't want to have to put you down.'' She stroked the feather on the arrow with her tiny figures.

''What do you want?'' I asked in a commanding voice.

''Oh, only a snack,'' said the male still eyeing the horse. ''What do you think Rosetta, you have the horse if you can catch her before me?'' I growled more violently. The female shot and arrow but I reflected it with my hand.

''Naughty boy, never growl at my Max.'' She cooed.

''Come on Rose, lets get this over with. I'm hungry.'' The male stroked the female's blonde hair. She shot him a look.

''Look, give me that bow and leave the horse and the girl alone and I'll let you live.'' I said the vampire pair burst out in childish laughter.

''Look who's the big boy now, this should be fun, he's unarmed.'' The male swung the swords over his head; they looked to heavy for a boy like him to lift.

''Now, now Maxi, bad boy is just being silly.'' The female said. ''This is my bow mine!''

''Actually you'll find I stole it for you so it technically part mine,'' said the male.

''I showed you those lovely Kangaroos and you repaid me by stealing this from that ancient. '' The female whimpered.

''Fine, it's all yours sweetheart.'' The Male flashed a fanged smile. ''Now can we kill this kid and go get that girl and horse?''

''I think you'll find that that bow belongs to me, it has my name on the bow, arrows and quiver.'' I said ignoring the male's protests.

''Where I don't see anything other than these stupid squiggly lines and dots.'' Said the female looking at the bow.

''Exactly my name is amongst that.'' I said with a growl.

'' Nah, he's lying, Ben just said it was the pattern on the bow, don't actually mean anything.''

''Didn't he tell you that it is a language?'' I asked.

''What language?'' The female chirped.

''Elvin.'' I said with a smirk, there was only one person who could completely understand that bow, and that was me.

''Elvin?'' The boy said. '' Never heard of it in my whole 250 years.'' Wow 250? At just a kid that must be a harsh life.

''Me neither,'' said the female as they looked at each other. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kiera riding into the stables. She would be safe in there at least while the children were here with me.

''Ah, he lies.'' Said the male thrusting the sword in my direction. ''Let's rip him apart and burn him.'' He laughed evilly. The female giggled and let lose another arrow. I put my hands up and deflected it. The male charged at me and swung at my legs. I jumped up and turned in mid air; I had jumped over both of them. I now had the willow behind me. I growled and snarled and bared my fangs, and the male did the same and stood in front of the female. The female sat on the rock and watched us growl and snarl at each other. Like a pair of angry wolves. He lunged at me and I fell back on one knee. He laughed; I caught the blade in between my hands and twisted it away. I yanked it and he fell forwards. I grabbed his hand and prided the handle from his fingers. I now had a sword, it was an even fight.

''You may be stronger than me,'' the male growled, bearing his fangs. ''But how are you a sword fighting.'' I snarled and bearing my fangs lunged towards him and began parrying. ''Good fighting technique.'' He said a little breathless. I towered over him. I jumped back and put the sword between us, the point facing him.

''Leave,'' I growled. The female giggled and clapped her hands.

''Na, I always get what I came for.'' I had turned away then to face the female. The male sped towards me, a human would not have seen him, he would have disappeared. I brought the sword round and before he could swing at me, I jabbed the sword into his stomach, keeping eye contact with the female. She went wide eyed and stared at me in shock. I removed the sword from male child's stomach, he staggered back. I winced as I swung his sword and sliced of his head. The female screamed when his head hit the floor. I stood up straight from my sort of ninja stance and bowed my head. The female snarled. I only manage to look up on time to see her shoot an arrow towards the stable and then one at me, I used the sword to deflect them, she would run out eventually, they only regenerate for me. I stepped over the small child's decapitated body still deflecting arrows. I would be smiling but I had just decapitated a child. A child brought into a life of darkness, one who would never grow up.

The female was wailing now, she had two arrows left, but when she reached the body she fell. She took the quiver of her back and chucked it at my feet, she threw the bow at me and I caught it in my free hand. I threw down the sword and picked up the quiver, when I placed it on my back. Something powerful washed over me, all the arrows that were scattered all over the place disappeared and reappeared in the quiver, the female just glared at me in awe. The bow shone in the moonlight, as though it was welcoming me back. The quiver felt tight, but it adjusted it self before I could touch the strap. The bow grew lighter with the magic and I attached it to the quiver. The female's round blue eyes filled with tears, I looked at her, my eyes would have scared any normal child, I was still vampire and my eyes would have looked empty. I crouched down and whispered softly.

''You should have listened to me, then he would still be here.'' I got up and began walking towards the stable, for what I could here the arrow must not have got there quick enough before it reappeared in my quiver. I heard the horses neighing but I could hear sobbing, was that Kiera or the female. I heard a scream the vampire child jumped on me and began to strangle me and beating my chest, I fell down on my knees and tried to reach for the sword. I managed to grab the handle and with out thinking I threw the girl off and brought the sword round and cut her head off. The screaming and waling stopped.

The night sound filled my eyes once more. The sound of silence.

**Chapter 10:- Mangus and the Covenant. **

I cast the fire spell and brunt the bodies of the children, I made the wind carry the ashes away. I walked slowly back to the stables. At my approach the horses neighing grew louder, not a welcoming sound, more of a stress call. I sped into the stables and the horses were facing a corner stable. Sparks is hurt. They kept saying. I ran to the end stable, Kiera was there she was lying on Sparks, he was bleeding badly. I opened the door and Kiera looked up.

''What happened?'' I asked I watched Sparks breathing, it was fast.

''T..This arrow flew into him a minute ago, I think it got his heart, he's dyeing.'' Kiera held the arrow; she gasped when it turned into mist then reappeared into my quiver. She looked at me.

''It was not me, it was this little girl, I'll explain later, let me see.'' I said, I hope to attempt to heal him, I never really got the healing spell but I was going to try. I pressed my head against Sparks, he was ding, and the arrow had piece his heart and some of his major arteries, if I didn't heal him soon he would die. I put my hand on him and muttered the incantation. A white light appeared under my hands; Kiera gasped and asked what I was doing.

''Using magic to heal him.'' I groaned. The white light disappeared and I shook my hands, ''Hush now I need to concentrate.'' It took me two attempts to get Sparks back on his feet. When the light faded he clambered back on his feet and put his head against mine and neighed a thank you.

''We better get to the party, your father sounds worried.'' I said looked at the door.

''You can hear him?'' Kiera asked.

''Look we go inside and I'll explain everything okay.'' I said. I led the way to the house. She had to run to keep up. As we came to back door Mr. Whitley opened it.

''Mr. Whitley, what's the matter?'' I asked. He was eyeing the quiver on my back. I'd completely forget it was there.

''Another murder, I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish this party early.'' I looked at Kiera, for a minute I thought she was smiling. ''I've sent your friends home with apologies and the family have gone to their hotels. I've been called to investigate something and I won't be home until late. '' Mrs. Whitley appeared with a tray of washing up. As she put the cutlery in the dishwasher she also eyed the bow and quiver.

''I'm going to bed I think, I worked to hard mucking those stables out.'' Kiera said without looking at me.

''I'd better get home.'' I said. Kiera walked with me to the door. ''I'll take my car home and I'll be back within the hour okay.''

''Then you'll explain,'' Kiera said. I nodded and stroked her cheek. They turned red under my fingers, making her cheek hotter. She shuddered. I turned and left.

When I parked the car in its place I leapt up the fire escape and into the corridor. I went into the apartment. Mick was at the sink.

'Your home early.'' He said looking up.

''Yeah, party crashes.'' I said as I sped up the stairs.

''Really?'' Mick said. I grabbed another shirt and changed the one I was wearing was covered in blood and dirt. I was down stairs before Mick could finish the question. ''What type?''

''Night crashes.'' I chucked my bow and quiver on top of a box and dug threw them until I found my journal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mick move from the sink and stand against the wall, one eyebrow lifted as he admired the speed I was going at.

''Vamps at a party.'' He mumbled with a laugh. ''So how come it was cancelled?''

''Cops'' I said. ''Kiera is the daughter of the Chief.'' I explained. Mick let out a low whistle.

''Did you deal with them?'' He asked, I nodded and froze. I could see the females face, she looked like a child that had lost its mother rather than her mate.

''They were only children.'' I whispered crestfallen. ''A female of 6 and a male of 10, they were like 250.'' I said. Mick came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I let him comfort me for a minute then I shut the lid of the box and put my journal, sketch pad, notebook, magic bible and magic notebook into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

''It has to be done,'' Mick said allowing me to go to the door. ''Where you going?''

''Don't know, out.'' I said. I opened the door and sped out onto the fire escape, but instead of going down I went up. I leapt from building to building. I jumped right over the free way and into Kiera's neighbourhood. I waited for the guard to turn and I leapt on the wall and walked along it until the bushes were beneath me. I jumped down and landed lightly in them. I climbed the tree and hopped into Kiera's open window. She was lying on her bed, still fully clothed. Tapping her foot whilst looking at the ceiling. I didn't startle her, because I was so silent. I clear my throat and she almost fell of her bed. I sniggered.

''H..How did you get in here?'' She whispered.

''The window.'' I whispered back. I approached her and sat in the chair next to her bed.

''Do you do that a lot?'' She asked.

''Only the last couple of weeks,'' I admitted.

''You watch me?'' She gasped.

''Only when your sleeping.'' I said. ''It sort of fascinating to me to watch humans sleep.''

''Huh?'' She said. She crossed her legs waiting for the explanation to begin.

I began with my childhood then briefly with my adolescence. ''I was sort of a ladies man, I was elected from my group to go to war, which I did, but that was later. I used to stay up all night and skip school and everything. But one year, the year of my 18th, the Spanish influenza struck Chicago. My Father died of it first, then my two sisters then my mother was on her way. This man, Australian man came by one day, the day that I fell under the second stage, the day before my 18th. My mother died with a death wish to this man. To save me in anyway he could. So at 11:00pm he came to me and said to me that my mother had wished me to live, that's when he made me what I am to this day.'' I sighed.

''A creature of the night, a vampire.'' I said these words slow. Kiera gasped. I looked out of the window, it was little over midnight now and I had been explaining my story for the last half hour.

''Vampire?'' She questioned. I got up and moved away from her. I stood in the darkest corner of the room and looked at her.

''The ice cold and pale skin, the... the speed.'' She ran the list twice.

''Everything a vampire posses.'' I said.

''The arrow?'' She asked.

''Paralysed me, any bit of wood through my heart would paralyse me, cut of my head i'm dead, fire i'm dead.''

''Garlic?''

''Tasty on pizza,'' I smiled, she giggled.

''Crosses and holy water?''

''Chuck holy water on me I get wet, crosses do diddily squat.'' I touched the rosemary on the dressing table. I swung it from side to side. I looked at Kiera, she still looked puzzled. I sat on the bed in front of her and took her hand. I pulled the glove off and put her hand against my chest. She shivered. ''I'm a vampire.'' I said again.

''No heart beat.'' She breathed.

''Nope.'' I smiled.

''Do you sleep in a coffin?'' She asked with out looking at me, she was focused on our hands. I laughed and that's when she looked at me.

''No that's an old wives tale,'' I snorted. '' I sleep in a freezer.''

''What? A freezer?'' Kiera gasped again, her cheeks flushed red. '' Like the food freezers?''

''Yeah, except there be no food just me.'' I laughed and she giggled.

''So how strong are you?'' That stopped me laughing, I was serious now. I put my hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. She seemed to be taking this very well.

''Strong enough that I could crush your head with out any effort,'' I put my hands down and got up again. ''But not strong enough to control my self, I could kill you in seconds, I could never lose control with you.'' I didn't turn around. Kiera got up and stood in front of me.

''I trust you.'' She said. She lent against my chest and I put my head on hers and let the scent of her hair fill me. She leaned back to look at me again. ''So how did you get shot anyway?''

I explained what happened with the vampire children, and she asked questions so I answered them, I then told her about the bow. I showed her my magic book and bible; she sat there for ages flicking through it. I then gave her my journal. Which I recorded in since I was in the war.

''Can I keep this until I read it?'' She asked as I began packing my things. It was almost 2:30 now, and Kiera needed to sleep.

''Yes, but don't show to any one.'' I said. She put the journal to the side and stepped up to me.

''I wont tell anyone.'' She said.

''I know I trust you.'' I smiled.

''You have fangs right?'' she asked

''Yes, and I never will show you them.'' I said seriously. She stepped back at my sudden change of tone.

''Okay.'' Was all she said. I went to the window. ''When will I see you?''

''You want to go to the cinema tomorrow?'' I asked.

''Yeah,'' she said smiling. '' Like a date.''

''Yeah, I suppose.'' I turned to go. But something stopped me. I looked back at her she was standing next to the dressing table. She suddenly looked more desirable than ever. ''I just want to try something.'' I said, I dropped my bag on the floor and walked slowly toward Kiera. She didn't move. I had to do this, to prove to her and my self that I can be trusted with this. I stood in front of her, her cheeks turning redder by the minute. I stroked her check. I bent my head saving her to go on tiptoes. I lent in and kissed her. Her lips were warm and sent fire down my spine. I left my hand on her cheek and she rapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. Her lips moved with mine, her heart was racing and both our breathing was uneven. She fell back on her bed and dragged me with her. My breathing was really uneven now. Her heart beat sounded as though her heart would burst from her chest. I could hear it pumping blood round her precious body. I kissed her check and then to her neck, but quickly returned to her lips. Half seconds past and my stomach twisted and I felt the thing I never wanted to feel, the thirst. I was strong and if I wasn't careful I would hurt her. I tried to pull away but she clung to me.

''Stop!'' I breathed, I forced my self out of her clutch with such force that when I hit the wall the hole house shock. I tried to get my breathing even, her heart continued to race. I swallowed a few times. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I better go your dads coming.'' I said.

''He'll blow your head off!'' She whispered, she was out of breathe and was struggling to make her breathing steady.

''I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night ok.'' I said she nodded and I leapt out the window and didn't look back until I was on the roof of the next building. I looked back into her window, Kiera had climbed into bed fully clothed I guessed and the door had opened. Her dad had entered her room, he approached the open window. I crouched behind a chimney and watched him study the night before him. He shrugged and closed the window. I sighed. I turned and slid down the chimney to sit on the roof. I kissed her, and I kept control. I could be trusted. I sped back to the apartment. Another note and a letter were left. Mick had gone to Josh's and the letter was from the school saying that I had made the soccer team and training was every Tuesday. I smiled and put the letter on the table for Mick to read. I jogged up the stairs, but before I reached the top I turned round and slid on the banister to the bottom. I went over to where Mick kept the blood and took two sachets. I went to bed then and before I had got to the door of the fridge room I had drunk one sachet already. I needed to be full and satisfied; I was going to take Kiera out so I needed to be in the fullest of full control.

Mick congratulated me when I awoke. I had two hours now to slowly drive over to Kiera's. When I got there she was standing at the guard post, chatting friendly with the guard. I parked the car on the small road that led to it and got out. I left the engine running I smiled when Kiera waved at me. She skipped over and tiptoed to kiss my cheek. Then looked at my car.

''Wow,'' she said. She walked round it draping her hand round its frame. '' You didn't steal this did you?'' She giggled.

''Hell no!'' I laughed. ''Bought this out of my pocket money.''

''Hmm,'' she climbed in the passengers side and began fiddling with the radio.

''So what film do you want to see?'' I asked as I drove towards the cinema.

''No horrors,'' she said immediately. '' I think I'll have enough of that.'' She mumbled under her breath. I smiled.

''Romance?''

''Maybe or a good comedy, it depends on what's showing.'' She started singing along to a song on the radio. I joined in at the Chorus and sung the male parts.

We ended up watching a romantic comedy; I took her to the local restaurant and bought her dinner. I had to order myself something so I ordered some tomato soup. She snorted when I said that when vampires get hungry everything looks like blood.

'' What is so funny?'' I asked as I swallowed a mouthful of bread. I don't know why I ate it, it would only turn to ash in my throat and I would have to some how puke it up.

''You ordered tomato soup,'' she said. ''Isn't tomato red, like blood.'' I understood and I laughed at her joke. We conversed about genial things. I walked with her towards the car and I froze.

''Cody?'' I looked into the alley. What was the covenant (group of vampire with magic's, Marcus is one of them I could smell them,) doing in Toronto.

''Something's wrong.'' I said, Kiera put her hand on my cheek and tried to turn my head towards her, but she was not strong enough. My head and eyes were fixed in the scents direction. ''Marcus is here.'' I said and began to walk down the alley, Kiera stuck to my side. I walked down the alley until I saw two figures; once I could see them clearly in the light I noticed they were bouncers. I recognised them instantly. They are Mangus's men. Kelly, the taller of the two was holding a scanner. Not just your average metal detector. I think it's one of the scanners that scan a person to see how much power they had. Other than for metal. The shorter man Lewis, was short he stood on a pedestal and was fiddling with his short ginger beard. He actually reminded me of a Lepricorn. They were both human, but Lewis was different he had the power to not exactly read minds but determine what they are going to do. Kelley was just built for the muscle. I approached them, Kiera shivered at my side.

''Is that you Master Cody?'' Lewis asked when he saw us. I stepped into the light. Kiera still at my side.

''Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you, your safe with me.'' I said into her ear. She was shaking slightly.

''Lewis, Kelley.'' I addressed them both. ''What brings you to Toronto? Is Mangus here?''

The looked at each other, I could hear muffled voices and music inside.

''Err. Yes.'' Lewis said.

''Well can I see my old friend, plus I can sense that Marcus is here too.'' I said sniffing the air again.

''Kelley?'' Lewis looked to his colleague. ''You and me both know they are not to be disturbed.''

''Hmm'' Kelley scratched his head. '' Wait here.'' He disappeared into the building.

''So Cody who is the sweet lady with you?'' Lewis small beady eyes looked at Kiera, I didn't have to read his mind to know what he is thinking, he thinks himself as the ladies guy, when he takes a fancy he gets on. Well not my Kiera.

''She's with me.'' I growled. Kiera gasped quietly at my tone. The growl had come from chest not from the tone. I stared at him. He almost toppled from his pedestal. Kiera giggled.

''Okay, mate what ever you say.'' He held his hand up and used the other one to steady himself. ''She's your girl.'' Kelley returned. When he opened the door, it hit the pedestal and made Lewis fall over. I burst with laughter and Kiera had to bury her face in my arm.

''They said they were expecting you, you may go to them but I must scan you both.'' He said holding the scanner up. He scanned Kiera first.

''Cody.'' Kelley shook his head and tutted.

''What?'' I asked.

''She a Freshie?'' Kiera looked at me on the word.

''No, she defiantly not!'' I said. '' She's just an ordinary human, who is on a date with me.'' I said.

''You naughty boy.'' Lewis purred.

''Shut up and scan me already, I'm sick of you two,'' I said standing in front of Kiera. ''And if wasn't for her being here, or you boss being a close friend I'd kill you right now.'' I growled at them. Kelley scanned me.

''You got more powerful, have to keep an eye on you.'' Kelley said looking from me to Lewis and back. I looked at him; he opened the door without another word.

''Okay, this is not really a place I wanted to take you on our first date.'' I said. I stopped before I got to the end of the stairs. ''Are you scared, cause I can take you home and come back later.'' I said, she was shaking more violently now.

''No, they were vampires right?'' she asked.

''No, Human, the rest in there, mostly are vampires, the only humans are the women.'' I said. She looked at me.

''What are Freshie's?'' She asked.

'' Women, or men who give themselves to a vampire to be fed on.'' She winced. '' I wont let any vampire in there even look at you like you're a bit of food, if they do I'll tear their heads of.'' I said looking towards the satin curtains.

''Who is Mangus?'' She whispered.

''He is the leader of a coven of vampire magicians.'' I said looking back at her. Her brown eyes wide with fear or excitement, I couldn't tell. ''There were five of them, two recently died and one left, leaving only him and Marcus left. Come on.'' I began to step through the curtains when two big hands crabbed my collar and dragged me through the curtains.

''Cody!'' I heard Kiera shout, a managed to look over my shoulder and a vampire had grabbed her arms. I growled but I couldn't break free of the big vampires grasp. I looked at him. It was Jeff, Mangus' right hand man. He was one of the strongest vampires in existence, slightly stronger than me. He held me up a few inches above him off the ground and was staring at me. I struggled to get free. Kiera was pushed roughly by Jeff side by a male vampire towards another set of curtains. I felt the curtains drape over my back as we walked over the gangway I looked over the bars, I hope Kiera couldn't see what I can. It was sort of a vampire feast dance club. But I heard her gasp, her heart beat quickened. I tried to look at her but Jeff's hand was clasped firmly round my neck. I heard voices, Marcus', Mangus' and a few others. I was thrown down in the middle of the conference circle and Kiera thrown next to me. She was thrown at an angle and I thought I heard a bone in her arm snap. But she didn't cry out in pain. I got to my feet and held my hand out for Kiera, she took it and clung to my side, she was frightened now.

''Welcome, young one.'' A voice from the darkness in front of me filled the room. I light switch was turned on and I could see Mangus' face more clearly. He hadn't change a bit. Other than the new tattoo of a rose on the side of his face. He wore satin clothes and a matching hat. His rings shone in the light and so did Marcus' who was sitting next to him. Jeff placed his hand on my shoulder, firmly. I snarled at him.

''You know, Jeff.'' Marcus chirped. '' When I said bring him to me, I meant in his own time, you didn't have to bring him and his guest to me so abruptly. You could have hurt the girl.''

''Sorry master.' Jeff grunted he removed his hand and went to stand on Mangus' right. Marcus got up from his seat and approached me with open arms.

''It's so good to see you Cody.'' He grasped me in an inhuman hug, I returned it. '' your looking well, been working out have we.'' He held my arms.

''A little,'' I said, I looked around at the other vampires. '' What are you doing in Toronto and why didn't you call me?''

''Your questions will be answered in time, young one,'' Mangus said. ''Please both of you sit down and make yourselves comfortable.'' He gestured to an empty sofa; I guided Kiera over and sat down. I put my arm round her and quickly looked at the vampire next to me who was glaring hungrily at Kiera. ''Now, to start with, all Freshie's must leave us.'' The females that were luring over the other vampires left at his command. ''Cody.'' Mangus eyed Kiera who was sitting very close to me.

''She stays,'' I said, looking from Marcus to Mangus.

''Very well.'' Mangus waited until al the Freshie's were gone and the male vampire who had grabbed Kiera stood at the curtains. ''Now most of you know why we have gathered here tonight, for those who don't,'' he looked at me, '' here is the latest, Marcus.''

''You all remember the unfortunate loses of two brilliant members of our coven, may Brom and Kain rest in harmony, Well due to Ronno leaving we only have two superior magicians to govern the coven, we are still looking for one more vampire to take the fifth post..''

''Hang on who the Fourth?'' some vampire on the far side said.

''Codiac, is the most successful student and other than Mangus and myself he is the most powerful vampire in this room, so he is the fourth prince.''

''What me?'' I blinked and stared at Marcus. ''Me a Prince.'' Marcus nodded the vampires shouted there protests, Mangus snarled at them to be quiet.

''Come fourth young one.'' Mangus ushered me with his hand. I looked at Kiera and brushed her cheek. I got up and she stayed very still and kept her eyes fixed on me. ''Kneel.'' I knelt in front of Mangus and bowed my head. He put his hand above my head and muttered something in a foreign language. I felt something go through me and gasped. I looked at Mangus and was smiling, he reached over to a draw and retrieved a box, he placed it on his lap and opened it, I could see what was inside until he lifted a silver chain, similar to his own but his was Gold, and placed it over my head, the chain felt warm on my chest. I lifted it to look at the animal I had been given. Marcus had an eagle, Kain had a bear, Brom had a horse and Mangus being the leader had a wolf. Mine was a lion.

''This is not right, he is not old enough to be a prince,'' I heard one guy shout, and then the rest shout their opinions at Mangus, instead of snarling he raised his hand.

''Codiac, is a talented young vampire and has the right to receive his destiny,'' I looked at Marcus and I understood, this must have been that prophecy that he dreamt of. Thank Christ for that. Mangus then picked out a smaller object, a ring. He picked up my right hand and slipped the ring on my middle finger, something like fire burned its way up my arm. In my inner eye I could see a lions face roaring. Why was I given the lion? The ring was silver and had my name written around the blue gem in Elvin.

''Eye of the tiger'' I heard Kiera say under her breath, I looked at her from under my eyelashes, my head was still bowed she was looking at the ring. I flexed my hand, the ring was as light as a feather.

''Swift, like the cat, brave like the lion. Codiac Dawkings you are a Prince of courage.'' Mangus stated. ''Rise.'' I rose and with my eyes shut let the magic of the lion fill me. Kiera gasped and so did some others, I opened my eyes and some gold smoke was drifting around me.

''It wont come into full form, that's never been done except to Mangus,'' the vampire next to where Kiera was sitting muttered to her self. I watched the smoke turn from gold to orange to red to yellow, then a loud roar filled the air and the smoke stopped drifting round and rose to eye level. The smoke began to change shape. A lions head formed and it roared at me then the body formed and it began pouncing at the vampires, they jumped back and the lion ran around the circle, it paused when it got to Kiera and the lion stood on its hind legs then fell low on its paws, like it was bowing. It then pounced at me and the smoke drifted into me like I was absorbing it, the smoke disappeared and the room was filled with astonished mutterings from the vampires. I returned to my seat and looked at the pendant. Kiera stroked it and it shone in the light. I looked at her and she looked at me. She smiled and I returned it warmly. Me, a Prince I don't believe it.

''Wow, Very interesting, where did you say you got this one from Marcus?''

''Chicago.'' Was all he said.

The meeting progressed and Kiera fell asleep on me, Mangus took note and said I could take her home but I must come to next Sundays meeting if I could. I drove Kiera home and returned to the apartment. Mick, Chloe and Josh were there. Mick was talking to Chloe whilst making a coffee for her and Josh was on the coach reading my letter whilst drinking some blood. When I took of my jacket and chucked it on the seat Josh looked up, he sniffed the scent from the Jacket, Kiera's scent.

'Well now unless you have a liking for perfume you just spent the night with girls.'' He smiled at me. I glared at him.

''One girl.'' I said. ''Human, and she goes to my school, took her to the cinema and then to a club. Then took her home. That's it.'' I sat down on a chair and looked at Mick. He was glaring at me suspiciously. All of them were looking at me.

''What?''

''Did you go on a date with that girl that invited you to the party yesterday?'' Mick asked.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''And you never had a snack?'' Josh looked at me.

''No, it was just a regular human date, I can have those you know.'' I got up and went to look for my guitar; I hadn't played on it for weeks. I sat down with it and began playing the tune from the radio. I tried my best to ignore the ring on my finger. It was burning my whole arm. It wasn't real silver I hope.

''Nice ring.'' Chloe said when she sat on the sofa next to me.

''Souvenir?'' Josh asked.

''It was in the club, they were selling them, I got one and I bought a red one for Kiera.'' I continued to play the song. I kept my eyes on my fingers. And blanked out the ring. Why were they all staring at me? Have I got something on my face? I know I am lying, could they detect that? ''Okay, why are you all staring at me, it's irritating.'' I said and stopped strumming the guitar. I looked to each face.

''You look a little different,'' Chloe said. I looked at Mick and he shrugged.

''She's right,'' Josh said, he lent forward and placed his glass on the table, he kept that position eyeing me. I got up and returned the guitar to the box and stood against the wall watching them watch me.

''What do you mean different?'' I asked.

''Older.'' Mick said. I walked round to the mirror on one of the columns and examined myself. I looked exactly the same. Just then the pendent burned my chest, I gasped and grasped it. I could here the lion roar as though it was in the distance. The burn disappeared after about half a second and I returned to the wall I was leaning on.

''I look no different.'' I said.

''It's not older, you look more, more … mystical.'' Chloe said.

''Mystical?'' I frowned, should I tell them? The pendent burned my chest again and the ring shot burns through my finger and up my arm. I shivered to attempt to shake it off, it disappeared.

''Nah, Magical, more than usual,'' Josh said. '' You saw Marcus again didn't you?'' I sighed and nodded.

'' He's in town on some business, you probably can see his magic on me since he demonstrated some to Kiera,'' that was partially true, except it was sort of Mangus and me.

''Marcus showed magic to Kiera?'' Mick said. I nodded, I told them about what actually happened at her party and Josh insisted I finish her, but I would not, not in a million years.

''She can be trusted,'' I said, '' I trust her.''

''More like you love her,'' Chloe mumbled I glared at her she smiled and her cheeks went red.

''Fine, if you think that you can trust her then so be it.'' Mick concluded.

''I'm going to bed, I've got school tomorrow.'' I said as I cleaned my glass out. I immediately ran upstairs before they could say anything and within a minute I was in my freezer staring at the ceiling. I held up the pendant so I could see it, it shone when I brushed it. The ring shone in correspondence and I looked at that too. Prince of courage he was just making that up, but I am a Prince now. What responsibilities would that hold? Hang on, I'm the fourth, so who's the third and fifth then?

**Chapter 11:- Lion Heart High Soccer Club training. **

I had to explain my pendant to Mick when he decided to wake me on Tuesday morning. I told him about the whole Prince gig and he understood. I drove to school and arrived early. Bernard and Ken were waiting for me outside 'Music' and Kiera was with them, I approached her first.

''Hi,'' she smiled and tiptoed to kiss me; I wrapped my arm round her waist and returned it. Bernard and Ken wolf whistled; I punched both their arms before walking into the music room holding Kiera's hand. We had to work in groups of 4 and start to compose a song; I worked with Kiera, Bernard and Ken, for some strange reason. They refused to write a love song, they wanted to write a song about soccer which both Kiera and I disapproved of, in the end I worked with Kiera in a pair, she sang and I played and sang.

The day couldn't go any slower, it was lunchtime, two lessons until soccer practise, the coach wanted to start during 6th lesson so he could get to grips on what he's dealing with. I kissed Kiera and headed to double Art, after saying I'd give her a lift home later.

Double art was boring, we had started course work. Painting animals, an easy task. For our homework we had to sketch of a few wild animals, either from the nature park or a zoo, I could easily get a few sketches of some real animals; I'll use my ability to get close to them. That would really annoy Mr Walker, to get the best in the class. I think he has a grudge against me, ever since he met me. But oh well.

Soccer practise, I'm currently in the changing room.

''Hey Cody, what position do you play?'' Jack asked.

''Don't know, striker.'' I shrugged. I adjusted the studs on my new football boots and made sure they were tight. I tied the laces and stood up. I pulled my socks up over my shin pads. It felt weird to be wearing shorts. I never wore them before, not even in Australia, even on the hottest day of the year. They felt weird. I ran out onto the field and raced Bernard to the goal post, human speed is incredibly slow. The coach issued us each with a ball.

''Now I want you all to sprint with the ball, keeping it under control, all the way to the goal post and back,'' the coach pointed to the posts on the far end of the field, ''If I see anyone pelt the ball at the caretaker they'll be in a detention, got that?!''

''Yes sir!'' we called, the caretaker was painting lines on the pitch, he was right in my path, however he did it the old fashion way, with a paint brush, if he stayed bent I could hop over him no problem. The coach blew the whistle and everyone sprinted for the goal, Bernard, Ken and I were only jogging yet we were keeping pace with the humans, I reached the caretaker and without really thinking I flicked the ball up over my head and leapt over the caretaker and the ball landed at my feet. The caretaker froze when he saw me leap over him.

''Good day mate,'' I smiled and carried on sprinting. I reached the goal post first; the others had stopped to watch me do the skill. They were astounded. I did the same on the way back but this time kept the ball running. I reached the coach after Ken.

''Nicely played Cody.'' The coach said.

''Thanks Coach.'' I looked at Ken he muttered show off. Bernard came up behind me and kicked the ball from between my feet. It bounced into the goal and the coach told him to retrieve it. I laughed at him when he kicked the ball back to me.

''Okay, Colin, show me your goalie skills,'' Colin high-fived Danny and went to stand in the goal. We took turns to shoot at him, the coach shouted positions that were determined on the power we put behind the ball. Ken was put as full forward, Bernard was put as Right half forward and I was left corner forward. Colin was a very good goalkeeper and Jack a good defender, he blocked me a few times and I didn't manage to get the ball by him very easily. I did eventually score a hat trick but with a lot of controlled effort. If Bernard, Ken and I get to into the game we might lose concentration and hurt someone badly. A challenge but it is worth it. We had a match in two week against a rival school that our school have been trying to beat for years, the coach reckons that this is our year, I hope he's right.

**Chapter 12: - Second Meeting: Understanding the role of a Prince. **

I went back to the club the following Sunday and only Marcus and Mangus were in the conference room when I arrived. Jeff and another vampire were stood side by side behind Mangus; they glared at me when I approached. The female 'Freshie's' giggled in the corner. The pendent burned again, but I ignored it. I sat on a cushion in front of the old vampires and waited for the meeting to begin.

''Ah! Welcome Cody. '' Mangus gestured for me to sit down.

''I want to know everything, starting with why do they burn me?'' I looked at my pendant and ring. '' The burns feel like silver burns. It's not made of silver is it?''

''No, No, No!'' Mangus shook his head and laughed. ''It's a special metal with magical properties.'' Marcus laughed.

''The reason it burns you is because the power within it is stronger than you right now, until you understand you wont be able to stop the burning I'm afraid.''

''So how do I understand?'' I leaned forward in my seat.

''We cannot help you their Cody, that is something you'll find out yourself.'' Mangus looked at Marcus. ''You will understand in time.''

The meeting lasted roughly four hours. They explained to me what being a Prince would mean in the society today. I would be gravely respected if seen with the ring. I wouldn't have to worry about territorial gain because I already owned quiet a lot. Most of Toronto and Half of Australia. Of course Mick and Josh have their territory, but I owned the better part of Toronto. Marcus explained that due to his loyalty, Jason was awarded the place of the 4th Prince and that there may not even be a 5th. After the meeting I walked to my car in silence. I had to park in the neighbouring supermarket's car park; I wouldn't ever park it in the alley. I decided to drive to the beach and parked in the coastal bay car park. I walked to the end of the promenade and back running through the things that were said and tried to make sense of them. I stopped to admire the night; it was close to midnight now and the full moon shone across the ocean. I watched it cast different shades of colour and drew a ship in mid-air on the horizon. I leaned on the pole in front of me and watched couples walk across the sand towards the arcade.

As I went to turn round to return to my car, a sharp blow to my stomach forced me to my knees. It actually hurt. I went to stand but another blow to the side of my head knocked me clean over. My head whirled and slammed down on the concrete. The attacker leaned over me and muttered in my ear.

''Our master wishes your presence in his club at midnight tomorrow, if you don't, your little human girl won't turn up at school.'' I rolled over on my back and tried to see my attackers face, there were white lights blinding my eyes so I could only see a faded out line. I felt weight on my chest and the light disappeared. I coughed and blood splattered on the ground, I dragged myself to sit up against the pole. I touched my face with a shaking hand, I winced. It hurt a lot the guy must have used a knuckleduster, maybe it was made of silver…that's why I feel dizzy. The weight on my chest was a piece of parchment. I needed to get back to my car. Using the pole as a support I made my way slowly to the car park. I tried to stand to open the door to the car but ended up falling back down on my knee and coughing up more blood. When I finally opened the door I laid across both the driver and the passenger seat, the gear stick and the handbrake were digging in my back. I managed to get the glove compartment open and grab my phone. I called Mick and told him what happened and he said he would be there immediately. I chucked the phone on the dashboard and opened the parchment:

_Codiac, we haven't spoken in a while and I would like too. I want you to join me in my coven; here we have no rules about magic's, like that old wolf. Cody you do not belong with him, there you are a caged lion, here you would be free and without worries. So come to my club on pier 19 and we shall discuss your new opportunities to be more powerful than anyone you have ever met. _

_Please consider my offer,_

_Ronno._

I frowned and threw the parchment to the back seat. I had left the door open so I could hear the sea crashing against the beach. I couldn't see that well out of my right eye. Mick arrived around five minutes later and opened the passenger door.

'' 'You alright?'' He asked, I manage to sit up in the driver seat. ''You look like Hell happened.''

'' I was attacked by some guys from an old acquaintance of Mangus','' Ronno was no longer classed as a friend now. I lifted my shirt carefully, after I sat up in the driver seat, and studied my stomach. It hurt all right but the wound didn't look that bad. Against my skin it looks purple and red. I put my shirt down and winced as the fabric touched the grazing. ''Apparently he wants me to join him.'' I nodded toward the parchment on the back seat, Mick grabbed it and sat in the passenger side, he also handed me a sachet of blood. I pierced a hole in it with my fangs and gulped it down. Mick read it within minutes; he screwed it up and threw it over the bars and into the ocean.

''So do you want me to go with you?'' He asked. ''If you're going that is.''

''I have to,'' I wiped my mouth and turned slightly to face him. ''They'll know about Kiera by now. I can't have them black mailing me.''

'' So you'll go on your own?'' I nodded and Mick didn't say anything more, he got back into his car and followed me back to the apartment.

I collapsed on the couch next to Chloe.

''What on earth happened to you?'' She touched my face where it was still bruised.

''Some guys decided to silver-knuckle dust me, I'm fine though there's no need to worry.'' I moved my head.

''Who were they?'' She asked adjusting in her seat.

''Some guys of a old acquaintance of Mangus' right hand men.'' I shrugged. ''Look I'm going to go to bed, got school in the morning.'' I got up and went to my freezer. I stripped down and climbed in carefully. The cold was refreshing and it soothed my wounds.

Chapter 13: - Snake bite.

At school the next day I was a bit cautious. Kiera noticed that something was up, Bernard and Ken approached me in the changing rooms after soccer practice. The bruises had healed and were barely noticeable to human eye.

''Dude, Kiera ain't the only one worried 'bought you, we are too mate.'' Ken said.

''Cody, tell us man, what's going on?'' Bernard asked sitting down to take his boots off. I spoke in an inaudible way and explained about the letter and the story of Ronno's resignation of the Covenant.

While I was walking with Kiera I said through my teeth.

''If I don't go, who knows what they'll do.'' I clenched my fist. ''They may know about Kiera, and they may hurt her.'' I growled quietly. I released my grip on Kiera's hand to open the car door.

''Don't worry bought it mate, everything be fine,'' Bernard Said also opening his door to his black Ferrari F50. Ken always gets a lift with him, I'll have to say that the car is one sweet ride, but I'll make do with my Volvo. I shaky opened the door for Kiera and walked slowly round to the driver side. When I started the engine Kiera immediately put in a CD and turned the volume up. I rolled both windows down and opened the sun roof, it was a rather hot day and that's not really a good idea for the likes of Bernard, Ken and Me. The sun beat down on my head but I ignored it. I merely leaned to the side. Kiera was silent until we pulled into a garage. I cut the engine and sat there a minuet. After she didn't say anything to me, I got out and with a little to much force slammed the door. The other drivers glanced at me. I opened the cap and shoved the pump into the tank, scratching the back a little. I rested my hand on top of my car whilst the tank filled. The petrol burned my nose. Kiera's door opened, she stepped out and came round to me. She place her hand on the one gripping the edge of the car and looked at my face.

''Cody,'' she whispered my name so that no other driver but me could hear her. '' What's wrong, I know there is something. Your acting a little strange today.'' She looked at the pump then at our hands, mine had gripped the edge a little more, almost leaving a dent. Her sent filled my nose, replacing the petrol. I inhaled then exhaled and brought myself to look at her. Her expression that of worry, her eyes tinted with fear. Fear of what was happening and not of me I hoped. She noticed the slight remains of my bruise, up close it was visible to her. She traced it with a finger, she frowned. ''How did you get that bruise? I thought you healed fast?''

I didn't speak, I moved to place the pump back in the stand, her hand fell away at the notion.

I turned back to her and took her hands in mine. Speaking in a low tone I said calmly.

'' There's nothing for you to worry about, okay? I'll pay for this then take you home, I've got to do something tonight.'' I dropped her hands. She returned to the car when I went in the station and qued to pay for the re-fill.

I looked out through the dirty windows and saw her rest her head against the chair, I turned my head so that I could clearly listened to her. I could here further than 200 yards. As I moved up in the que, her cell phone rang. Playing a tune I herd when I first went to her house. Kiera answered her cell and a man was on the other end.

''Who are you?'' A flicker of fear and panic rushed though her then, showing in her voice.

''Listen to me carefully. If you hang up we will kill all your horses.'' A frightened chorus of neighs filled the background. My lips pulled back over my teeth. I felt a growl build in my chest but held it there. Kiera's breathing stuttered. ''You and your boyfriend are to go to the peirs tonight, to the new arcade on number 20. Once there you will take him to the club on pier 19. DO you Understand?''

''I..I Understand.'' Kiera stammered.

''Good girly, your horses will be safe unless you don't bring him to the pier at midnight.'' The man on the phone hung up. Kiera's breathing became heavy. I rushed to pay for the petrol and walk briskly to my car. Letting the growl escape my lips quietly as I got into my car. I looked at the dashboard when I turn the engine on, 7:45 plenty of time to get Kiera to safety, run to her house and check on her horses then go to this stupid meeting.

''I..'' Kiera began to speak in a small voice, but I interrupted her.

''I herd the call, I'm taking you to Mangus's, then I check on your horses. You'll be safe with Mangus.'' I span the car carelessly round the corner and headed for one of the clubs by the port that Mangus owns.

* * *

Too Be Continued.....


End file.
